Hana no nai Bara
by Kouketsuno Rei
Summary: Life for Utena & Anthy is peaceful until a transfer student with a bad reputation threatens Utena's title, relationship, & life. Shoujoai. Currently ON HOLD. Reviving my muse.
1. The New Student

((I wanted to put this because of FF.net DROPPING all the NC-17 fics. I never had anything of that calibur in this story anyway. So, I'm reposting it. Unfortunately, I lost all my reviews and whatnot...so I'm pretty upset with the situation. Anyway, I'm sure some of you have read this fic and I thank you. Those who haven't, please review and enjoy!))  
  
I became an Utena freak after viewing all 39 episodes RAW before it was in the states. So...I had to write a fic. I've been working on this fic since the summer of 1999. Since starting, many projects came up and a serious case of writers block and then the unintentional disappearance of the drive on my hard drive has kept me from writing more. I just recently recovered my lost fic and I am going to complete it finally. I look back at it and think it isn't exactly my BEST work, but I am satisfied with it and that I probably could have done more with it, creatively and grammar wise, but hey, whatta ya gonna do. I just wanted to write!  
  
There are some..."adult" themes involved in this fic, but sorry to disappoint all you lemon lovers, but this is not strictly sexual.  
  
I thank Chiho Saito-sensei for creating Utena and inspiring me to pursue writing fanfiction after so many years of being away from it.  
  
  
-Jill Valentine X  
  
  
Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Hana no Nai Bara  
  
  
Ohtori Gakuen; the spacious campus and huge buildings of one of the most authentic and prestigious schools around. Home of the Seitokai and duelists of Revolution. It's Kettou no Shioushia: Tenjou Utena, the young, pink-haired object of worship around the campus. Every girl's dream. Where Utena went, the persistent, female student body would follow happily, or at least the ones in her grade and below. A cheerful cry, a trademark 'Tenjou sigh', or an all out, loving 'glomp' would be wherever the tomboyish girl roamed.   
  
Tomboyish? Yes, tomboyish. The exterior of the tomboy stuck to Tenjou Utena like glue, or like Shinohara Wakaba does to Utena's backside.   
  
"Utena-sama! Good morning!!" The ecstatic shout followed by an equally ecstatic glomp hit the pink-headed tomboy head on, or rather, from behind.   
  
"Ah...! Oh...morning, Wakaba-chan."   
  
"You're getting so strong, Utena-sama! I bet you could hold two of me by now!"  
  
"Ahhh...I...I don't think so. One of you is good enough for me. I don't think my back could take it." The young princely wannabe laughed nervously as she held her best friend up on her back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!? Are you saying I'm heavy!? Mouuu...that's not very nice, Utena-sama." Wakaba's lower lip trembled as she gripped tighter to the Oji's neck. "I'm not heavy! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" Her chestnut colored ponytail whipped back and forth and she shook her head quickly. An occasional 'Ack!' escaping her blue-eyed friend's mouth. Before the shouting girl knew it, she was slowly going down, or rather, Utena was.   
  
"Wa...ka...ba...aiiiiir...." The now blue faced prince gasped for breath under her hyper friend's grip.   
  
"Ah! I'm sorry, Utena-sama!" Wakaba quickly got up from her sitting position on her friend's back and allowed Utena to breathe.  
  
"I'm...sorry... 'bout that. I didn't...mean it like that." The color began to return to the glomped prince's face as she continued to gasp for air in the middle of her apology.   
  
"Hmmmm....okay! I forgive you, Utena-sama!" Wakaba was quite amazing. The young girl could go from clinically depressed to overly hyper in 2.3 seconds, flat.   
  
"Here, Utena-sama. You dropped this." A thin, tanned, fragile looking hand picked up the Victor's school satchel and politely handed it to her.  
  
"Ah...thanks, Himemiya."   
  
Himemiya Anthy. Another important part of the strange game of revolution. The young, purple haired girl of sweet, chocolate colored skin played the role of Bara no Hanayome. This particular girl, this...Bride of the Rose...was the Kettou no Shioushia's 'prize' in the duel game, instantly becoming 'engaged' to him, but in this case, her. Throughout their 'engagement', a special relationship developed between the Victor and the Bride. One would call it sisterly love...another would call it a romance of lovers...Utena and Anthy call it a relationship of a prince that would protect and her princess that would be protected. A mere storybook romance in the eyes of it's beholders.   
  
Utena casually tossed her satchel over one shoulder and rested it there, another sign of her non-femininity. Her emerald-eyed fiancé and overly ecstatic best friend followed closely behind her.  
  
  
Ohtori Gakuen was known for it's incredible architecture and high academics, but also for it's elite student council. It's Seitokaichou, Kiryuu Touga, on this morning, was escorting a younger boy through the campus to the office/planetarium of Ohtori Akio; the school's Rijichou.   
  
"This is as far as I go. I have things I need to tend to. The Rijichou Shitsu is on the top floor."   
  
"Yeah, thanks." The boy walked through the doors of the massive structure that housed the school's Rijichou and approached the elevator, a smirk crossing his features. The new boy wasn't exactly angelic in his appearance. He stood about an inch or two shorter than Touga, a semi-strong build, with piercing red eyes. His short mop of hair was midnight black with several thin strands of bangs colored white. Rebellious? Quite. This boy of a non-inviting appearance, came to this elite school dressed in a black T-shirt and a maroon, collar-less, shirt, only halfway buttoned down. The dress shirt was tucked in loosely on one side in his black pants and a pair of black and white street shoes graced his feet. With a ding, the elevator reached it's top floor destination, the doors opening to reveal a wide hallway lined with various sconces that held lights in them and a red carpet that stretched out in two directions: one going to a set of white double-doors that bore the school's rose signet; the other leading to another set of double-doors in a plain oak fashion.   
  
"Well, here we go again...another school to get enrolled in and kicked out of. Whatta joke." The black haired boy laughed softly to himself as he raised his clenched fist and softly rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open." A casual and deep voice called. The boy cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair before walking through the threshold.  
  
"Ohtori-san? Shintaro Keingo is my name."  
  
"Yes, I know. We've been expecting you. Now, don't think for a minute that your innocent act will work with me. I've already crossed over your records and it seems you are quite the troublemaker. Be as it may, I have accepted you into my academy for one reason: the Bara no Kokuin that you bear on your left hand. I trust you received a letter concerning it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did. How'd you..."  
  
"...know about it? Naturally, I knew. This school is known to bearers of that sign all over. Only the elite make it here to be a part of the Cache of the Rose. Now, your records are secure here. You'll be given a place in the Seitokai because of your knowledge of the duelists of World Revolution and you'll also be required to duel if need be. That is all. You're dismissed."  
  
"Uh, okay. Thanks, I guess." Keingo turned and began to exit out of the office.  
  
"Oh, and Shintaro-kun...do change into something more appropriate for school. I'd hate for you to be hounded over the rules of our dress code."  
  
"Um...yes, sir." The elevator ding echoed in the hallway and the doors opened for Keingo to enter. On his way down, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "Hmph. This seems completely pointless. No matter, I'll be outta this school in no time...but first...it's time to 'mingle' with the student body...a female body preferably." A slight snicker escaped through his lips as he exited the elevator and walked to his assigned dorm to change. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a large group of girls all swarmed around the main gate. Another smirk crossed his disturbing features as he turned toward the flock of sighing and blushing girls.   
  
"Good morning, Utena-sama!!"   
  
"Ah! Morning, Utena-sama!!"   
  
"Ahhhh, Tenjou-sama!" Various shouts greeted the one called Tenjou Utena. Keingo seemed to go unnoticed to the girls...which only succeeded in frustrating the casual young boy. He walked a little more, trying to find this boy that the girls must be in love with.   
  
"Hmph...can't be better looking than me. Poor boy...about to lose all his girlfriends." Keingo couldn't help but laugh to himself as he looked...but...where was this soon-to-be-single boy? He didn't see any males anywhere in this crowd. He looked to one girl and tapped her shoulder. "Um...who are you screaming at?"  
  
"You must be new if you don't know who Tenjou Utena-sama is."  
  
"Nope...don't know him. Can't be better looking than me, though. Am I right?" Keingo's slick smirk warped drastically as the girl began laughing at him. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"   
  
"You are new! Utena-sama isn't a boy!"  
  
"Wha...!? You're hung up on a girl!?"  
  
"Utena-sama isn't like other girls...she's...so..." the young admirer stopped mid-sentence to release her "Tenjou Sigh" at her thoughts of the popular girl in her head. Keingo, on the other hand, felt anger at the thought of losing all the girls in school to another girl.   
  
"No way! I won't have it! Where is this Tenjou-play 'boy' at!?" His red eyes flashed about the crowd and stopped instantly on a young, pink-haired girl in a boy's uniform. "That one." As the other girls continued to greet Utena, Keingo pushed through the crowd and stopped in the young idol's path. She continued to casually wave back at the hopeless romantics around her, a blush staining her cheeks slightly, until she stopped abruptly, colliding with someone in front of her.  
  
"Ah...sorry about that...uhh..."  
  
"Shintaro...Shintaro Keingo...grade ten."  
  
"Ah! Tenjou Utena...grade eight."  
  
"I know who you are and I can tell I may have some social competition. Stay out of my way, Tenjou. I refuse to lose my reputation to a wannabe boy." With that, he roughly brushed passed the confused duelist, pushed Anthy out of the way, and walked off. One of his arms went in the air in a parting gesture. "See ya 'round, Tenjou-kun."  
  
"Whatta jerk. You okay, Himemiya?" Utena's soft hand took her Bride's and raised her to her feet.  
  
"Yes, Utena-sama. Nothing I've never had to deal with before."  
  
"That may be true, but you shouldn't need to deal with it at all." The young Victor bent over and picked up Anthy's satchel. "Here. Don't worry about him. He'll adjust to his surroundings."  
  
"I'm sure." The Victor lead her Bride through the crowd and began to walk to class.   
  
"Ne, ne, Utena-sama!" The familiar calling of Wakaba was heard from behind, only Utena wasn't in the mood for a glomping.  
  
"Yes, Wakaba? Sorry for not waiting. I just wanted out of there."  
  
"Who was that guy?"   
  
"Some new guy to the school I guess." Utena flinched at the thought of sharing a school with that jerk.  
  
"He's kinda cute. Ne, Utena-sama?"  
  
"I think he's a conceited jerk."  
  
"Eh...? How come?"  
  
"I don't even know him and he comes up and accuses me of being the one who'll ruin his reputation around school. Whatta bunch of crap! Then he pushes Himemiya on the ground!" The Oji's teeth clenched and her carnation colored eye brows arched angrily at the thought of seeing a total stranger touch Anthy.   
  
"Don't worry so much, Utena-sama. You said so yourself he'd adjust, ne?" The soft touch of Anthy's hand on her shoulder calmed the enraged prince instantly.  
  
"Yes, hi. Sorry about that." A sigh escaped her rose pink lips. "Well, I guess we better get going. Classes will start soo-OOF!"  
  
"Carry me, Utena-sama!! That'll take your mind off him!!" Wakaba's weight hurt with the force, but Utena smiled warmly at her goodhearted friend.  
  
"Okay okay. Let's get going, Himemiya."  
  
"Yes." Fortunately, Wakaba's weight didn't slow the prince down and they all made it to class on time. An unbelievably good place to be at the school for now. A small grin curled the corners of Utena's lips at the thought of knowing that the jerk she met wouldn't attend the same class as hers, even though it meant he was an upperclassman.  
  
  
The day went by progressively slow for Utena, no doubt, what with all the classes, study sessions, and basketball practice, but as soon as it was over, Utena met up with her young Bride and returned to their dorm with her, the sunset changing their surroundings a deep orange color.  
  
"Mouuu, school is too looong." Utena's limbs stretched out and yawned deeply.  
  
"Perhaps you should sleep more, Utena-sama. If you're not tired the day may not seem so long."  
  
"Perhaps they should cut the hours back, then the day won't seem so long." The crimson colored lips of the Bride turned upright at the Victor's comment. Even she, a polite and proper young girl, had her traumas and turmoil with school. Himemiya Anthy cared nothing of her academic achievements, but rather those of the Victor and her well-being. After all, the only thing the Bride is required to do is look after her Victor, right? In the chocolate-skinned girl's eyes, only Tenjou Utena mattered. But, is her dedication to her prince more than she, herself, can see? Is this the one person she could give her heart to and not have it brutally obliterated by the cruel twist of a fate that has plagued her for so many, many years? Be as it may, Tenjou Utena was a girl. A young, carefree, girl.  
  
"Hey...Himemiya...is everything all right? I lost ya there for a sec."  
  
"Yes, Utena-sama. I was...just thinking I guess. It's not important, really. Sorry about that." The emerald green eyes of her beloved Bride turned away as they entered the spacious dorm room. Utena dropped her satchel and kicked her shoes off, throwing herself lazily onto her soft bed. Anthy began idly making preparations for the evening's dinner as she usually did each day, though unusually early.  
  
"Hey, Himemiya, you don't have to do that right now. It can wait. We don't really need to have dinner for quite some time."  
  
"Yes, Utena-sama. What should I do for you then? It's a very uneventful day."  
  
"Himemiya, you know it bothers me when you insist on pleasing me all the time. I don't need to be waited on, ya know."  
  
"I know what you said, but...but it just doesn't feel right if I'm not doing something to please my Victor. I feel useless." Utena's eyes stared sadly at the young, troubled individual, her heart feeling for her.  
  
"Himemiya, don't say such things. You're not useless. I don't want you to spend all of your time trying to please me. I want you to take time for yourself, first. That's one reason I've stayed with you for so long. Yes, I do have a wonderful friendship with you since we became 'engaged', but I want you to be yourself, not a slave."  
  
"I'll try, Utena-sama. I think I have been trying all along. I like making you happy."  
  
"You do that anyway. You don't need to have me lead you around like a puppet on strings to make me happy." Utena's interpretation did make sense to the Bride, but still, Himemiya Anthy could tell that her Victor just didn't understand.  
  
"All right, Utena-sama, but if I'm going to be myself, you're going to have to allow me to serve you sometimes because doing so makes me happy. Okay?"  
  
"Ah...sorry, Himemiya. I never actually thought of it that way. If it truly, honestly, makes you happy, then I won't stop you."  
  
"Thank you, Utena-sama." The sweet, calm, and serene smile that Anthy flashed instantly warmed Utena's heart. Himemiya herself was a warmth in the Victor's heart that stood undeniable over anything else. Was this what some people called love? Or was this merely the deep friendship that a child may have as she grows-up with someone close? Utena's deep blue eyes stared thoughtfully at the girl who sat across the room, her backside turned to her, a kerchief atop her head to hold back any loose strands of midnight purple from falling in her eyes, and a neatly folded cloth in her delicate hands... nimble hands...hands that shouldn't be strained in such a fashion as scrubbing floors for no particular reason. Those tanned colored hands should be in those of someone who cares for her...someone who can love her. Someone who can fulfill all her deepest dreams as easily as they were imagined. At that time, Tenjou Utena found herself kneeling behind the fragile form of her beautiful Bride, her own arms reaching out to embrace the 'lonely child' that stood inside and the 'young woman' that was outside. Utena knew just with that embrace, what a life Anthy must have lived. A blooming red rose in a patch of weeds, a single star in a cloudy black sky. This was once Himemiya Anthy...but no longer. Himemiya Anthy of now was a red rose in a full bloomed rose garden, and a star that accompanied millions of others on a clear, moonlit night. This was the Himemiya Anthy that Tenjou Utena wanted to see at every passing second for the rest of her life.   
  
"Utena-sama...what is it...?"  
  
"Shhh...it's all right now. I told you...it's okay. You don't have to do that now." An ivory white hand reached to a deep tanned one and took the cloth from it, slowly tossing it aside. "I've been thinking deeply...and right now...this is how I want to see you always. Happy...and in the arms of someone who can love you."  
  
"Utena-sama...I...don't know...what...I'm supposed to say to this...I..."  
  
"It's all right...don't say anything if you don't want to. Just say what you feel. If you feel nothing...it's all right."  
  
"Is...it true...Utena-sama? You...want to see me in the arms of...someone who... loves me?"  
  
"Yes...that's all I want to see. That's all I want to feel." The Bride's eyes glanced at Utena's arms and she suddenly heard the words again. '...in the arms of someone who can love you...' she heard it echo several times over.  
  
"Utena-sama..." The emotion-wracked princess looked to her prince's hands that were folded idly on her flat stomach. "...are you seeing what you want to see? I'm in your arms...and that's all you wanted to see and feel...ne?" Utena said nothing. She merely brought a hand around to remove the kerchief from her Bride's head and then release the waterfall of gleaming velvet from it's clasp. The prince moved aside for a moment to let the thick strands of hair fall loosely down Himemiya's back, then she moved back. Once again, her black-clad arms wrapped around her Bride, hands folding calmly on the girl's stomach.   
  
"Are you feeling anything inside, Himemiya? Anything you've wanted?" The young prince's face rested in the silky locks of Anthy's head, taking in the exotic scent of Jasmine from the long tresses.   
  
  
"I feel...I feel...loved."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear."   
  
  
Anthy's words shocked herself...did she really feel loved? Is this what love felt like? Is it different with girls than boys? If it was...she wanted only to have this beautiful girl with her and never let, even the most handsome boy touch her. Utena's words left her mouth softly as one single hand turned Anthy's head to her face... leaving the beautiful Bride open for her first...heartfelt kiss. Would it be right? Could it be wrong? Still hesitant, the soft, rose-pink lips met those of Anthy's crimson-rose ones in, not a mere kiss that said 'I like you, will you go out with me?' or whatnot, it was a kiss shared by lovers who've just realized how much in love they were. How in love were they? So much that Utena's small pink tongue penetrated the sweet tasting lips of Anthy, only to reach the other girl's soft tongue in a mouth to mouth dance of passion...nothing more...nothing less. Himemiya Anthy felt a soothingly warm hand brush lightly over her reddened cheek, holding her soft face gently. Another hand held hers tightly, their fingers entwined. It seemed no more than a minute before the sweet taste of the prince's lips left her own, both Victor and Bride staring at one another lazily, yet lovingly.   
  
"Himemiya...I...ah..." The prince stuttered nervously. What had she just performed?   
  
"Utena-sama...I...I liked that."  
  
"You did? You aren't ashamed? Be honest with me. Please?"  
  
"I did. I liked it a lot. Will...we ever do that...you know...again?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, of course we can." For a long, silent, moment, they said nothing, until Utena inhaled deeply and tightened her hold on Anthy's hands. "Himemiya...ai...ai...aishitteru. I've always wanted to tell you. I'm sorry it took so long. I always thought...that if I ever found the courage to tell you...you'd be angry or ashamed because...because..."  
  
"...you're a girl."  
  
"Y...yeah."  
  
"I'm all right, Utena-sama. I've always had this feeling deep inside me that said there was more between you and me than we knew. Somewhere though, I regretfully admitted to myself that your gender was the reason I couldn't love you."  
  
"Eh? Do...you still feel that way? If you do, I'm so sorry for not asking first. I didn't mean to make you angry or ashamed if I did."  
  
"No, No, Utena-sama. I'm not any of those things. I'm pleased."  
  
"Then...you aren't mad?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm very glad you kissed me...or else I would have lived in loveless regret over your gender. It doesn't bother me that you're a girl, it makes me love you just as much." Anthy's slender fingers traced the outline of Utena's face slowly, stopping every now and then to take in her prince's enchanting scent of sweet roses.   
  
"I guess my dream of becoming a prince changed some of my views and I learned to love everyone. That makes me thankful for Dios-sama more and more. Had he not rescued me...I may have grown to become a sad and regretful person."  
  
"I'm thankful too, but I'm more thankful for you. Aishitteru, Utena-sama." Anthy kissed her Prince once more before curling up in her embrace and closing her eyes, letting her own peaceful exhaustion consume her, placing her in a comforting sleep. Utena waited patiently until her Bride was sleeping before pulling a heavy comforter over the two and putting her arm back around Anthy, finally succumbing to her weariness and drifting to sleep.  
  
  
"You're awfully bold, Anthy. I never knew you had that kind of independence in you." From a crack in the door, Ohtori Akio had stood by and watched every act the two star-crossed lovers had performed. "No matter, dear sister, your independence will soon be cut short. I will not allow Utena to free you, for I'll lose the chance to steal Dios from her." The lavender-headed Rijichou crossed the thresh hold of the Planetarium, the large rose crested doors slamming shut behind him. "Tomorrow, Tenjou Utena shall be introduced to her new challenger."  
  
  
Upon the first rays of the morning against her face, the majestic indigo-blue of Utena's eyes appeared. Looking around once, she saw her Princess, lying in her arms, basking in the sun streaks that broke through the unusually large window by their beds. A smile crossed the Oji's face at first glance. How beautiful the Hanayome looked, even in her sleep, the Victor barely had the heart to wake her.  
  
"Ne, Himemiya...wake up. C'mon, open your eyes." Upon giving the slumbering girl a nudge, Anthy's emerald eyes parted, a tired moan escaping her lips. "Morning, Himemiya. Sorry I had to wake you." The Bride sat up, extending an arm and stretching.  
  
"Good morning, Utena-sama." Anthy sat there, a hand running through her slightly tangled sea of velvet. The Prince sat up, taking the chance to kiss the Hanayome gently before rising from the bed and walking across the room. "Ne, did you sleep well even with me lying there?"  
  
"I was just fine. Couldn't have been better and I mean that, too." Their conversation died down a bit as the two prepared for school that morning. How naughty of two lovers being intimate on a school night. When they had finished, they walked into another room that had the usual pantry and table, where the two sat down to eat. Idle conversation was exchanged between them before Ohtori Akio walked into the room, looking the same as he always did. Morning person, go figure.  
  
"Oh. Morning."  
  
"Good morning, Onii-sama."  
  
"Ah, morning, Akio-san." The Rijichou poured himself a cup of the tea that Anthy had previously prepared and strode toward the two.  
  
"I suppose since I'm here I'll inform you about this morning's gathering."  
  
"A student gathering?" Utena's face slightly faltered. How she hated student gatherings. It was most difficult to listen to the Seitokai drone on and on about absolutely nothing that pertained to her.  
  
"Yes, a student gathering. We'll be inducting a new member into the Seitokai. I trust you'll be polite and show up, eh, Tenjou?" A blush stained the Victor's cheeks. The last meeting she had skipped out on while the student body filed into the arena.  
  
"Ah, y...yeah. I'll be there."   
  
"See that you are. A new councilman probably means a new duelist and as Kettou no Shioushia, it does concern you."  
  
"Of course, Rijichou." By now, he had finished, so he rose from his seat, placing his hand upon Utena's carnation colored head.   
  
"Well, then, I'm off. I will see you at the meeting."   
  
"Yes." The two girl's chided simultaneously as he walked away. The Victor suddenly lowered her head into her hand.  
  
"Mouuu...I haven't had a challenge in quite some time. A new councilman usually means trouble for me. They're all the same! They get in and the first thing they're eager to do is duel with me."  
  
"It's all right, Utena-sama. I have faith in you and you should, too. There's absolutely nothing that can separate us, now."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Himemiya."   
  
  
The school day kicked off right away with the announcement of the assembly the student body was required to attend. No matter, the idol-struck female brood still managed to line up and wait for the arrival of Tenjou Utena. Rain, hail, snow, sleet; the Tenjou Worshippers always managed to show up in the morning.  
  
"Ah! There she is!! Utena-sama, good morning!!" As usual, a wave of schoolgirl cries and "Tenjou Sighs" rang out across the courtyard. It was slightly unusual that they were doing this today, though. Didn't any of them even notice how close Anthy was to Utena this morning. Why, the mysterious girl was clinging gently to her arm!  
  
"Don't they ever get bored?" The tomboy asked as waved to the swarm of girls.  
  
"Utena-sama, you worry too much."  
  
"Demo...! I have you, now, so naturally it's gonna bother me."  
  
"Don't worry about them. I understand, perfectly." Utena just sighed and continued to be crowded until she got to the door of the assembly hall. Once the two entered, an almost annoying group of girls followed them in, but the start of the announcements silenced them and allowed some silence to end the ringing in the Prince's poor ears. Kiryuu Touga stood before a podium and spoke.  
  
"Everyone, Good morning. The Seitokai have requested your attendance to announce the induction of our newest student councilman, Shintaro Keingo." Politely, the students applauded, some just ignored the whole deal, and some had their eyes parted to the size of saucers.  
  
"Wh...what!? Him!? He's the new Seitokai member!?" Tenjou Utena wasn't exactly pleased to say the least. Anthy placed a comforting hand on Utena's thigh, silently telling her to calm down. "Sorry, but how did that dumb jerk get into the Seitokai? He's here for one lousy day and he's a councilman? That isn't right!"   
  
"Shhh, Utena-sama, don't start a scene. You'll give away the Cachet of the Rose." Defeated, Utena sat down, her arms crossed childishly over her chest. At that time, Shintaro Keingo stood to accept his Rose Signet and make his speech.  
  
"Oh, morning. It's, well, quite honorable to be accepted this suddenly, but I'll enter the Seitokai, graciously. Everyone, thank you very much." Again, the students politely applauded the boy. Utena, though, sat there, her head propped up with one arm, mocking his speech by moving her lips silently. Though she was amused, Anthy lightly swatted the childish prince on the arm.  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't stand it."  
  
"Perhaps, but don't make a fool of yourself in front of him, okay?"  
  
"All right, all right." Utena sighed and thought to herself. 'This is gonna be one crappy day, I can tell already."  
  
  
To the Shioushia's expectation, the day progressed incredible slow and dull. Typical, considering it was school, but more so than usual. Next to her, the Bara no Hanayome could tell her Prince wasn't thrilled with the day's events. The break period had ended some time ago and Utena was still upset. One hour left to go. Anthy sighed softly and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. With a tiny grin, she scribbled a message and folded it before avoiding the sensei's attention, then gently tossing it onto the bored girl's desk.  
  
"Eh? What..." Utena looked by her open textbook to see the paper. Picking it up, she quietly unfolded it and began to read.   
  
  
Ne, Utena-sama,  
  
Don't look so down. School is almost over and as soon as you come home from basketball practice, I'll make everything all better. Your day will end pleasantly.  
  
Good luck,   
  
Anthy  
  
  
Utena's head rose, her face lit up as all the blood rushed to her face. 'Pleasantly'!? Does that mean...? The Prince looked to Anthy quickly, swallowing hard when she noticed the smile on the slender face of her 'Bride'. It was then, that Anthy looked back, smiling softly, to the heart-stopped Oji, and placing a long, tanned finger over her, now, smiling lips.  
  
  
  
  
Author's ramblings:   
Um...nothing really. Yeah.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Basketball & Bruises

One more pop of the neck and Utena was ready. The one thing that could end this Prince's drawn-out school day without failure...besides Himemiya's blood-pumping note...was basketball. The other members of the team all gathered on the court preparing for practice. Four males of one team dressed identically in black shorts and a light blue practice jersey; one girl dressed in skintight, red shorts and a light ashen-purple, formfitting, tank top. The "opposing" team wore black shorts and red jerseys.   
  
The coach stepped in the center, a basketball resting in one hand.   
  
"Okay...blue side header: Tenjou; red side header...hmm..." Thumbing through his team rosters, he noticed the name scribbled in pen under all the typed ones. "Ah...that new kid. Okay...red side header: Shintaro." Utena's sky-blue eyes quickly began darting around the court in search of the infamous new kid.   
  
"Dammit...that jerk gets in the student council and made the team already!?" The normally calm exterior of the pink-headed victor darkened at the thought of someone like that guy on her favorite sport team. The imaginary "cloud of misfortune" formed over Utena's carnation colored head.  
  
"Tenjou! Center court, now!" The deep voice of the coach brought the slightly angered duelist back to reality and she sprinted to center court at the boom of the command.  
  
"Yes, yes! Sorry." Utena planted her rubber-soled feet on the floor and prepared for the game. The coach went in between the hotheaded Utena and the big-mouthed Keingo.   
  
"Nice to see we could pay attention to practice, Tenjou-kun." Keingo whispered sarcastically. "You can dress like a basketball player, but do you got any game?"   
  
"Shut-up. I'm gonna wipe this floor with your egotistical face. You're on my court, now."   
  
"Oh? Well, aren't we confident." Keingo muttered with a smirk. "Please, go easy on me, Tenjou-kun. I'd hate to be embarrassed during my first practice." At that time, the ball went in the air at the face-off, Keingo's legs taking him in the air a split second before his distracted rival's, though, Utena's smaller frame came up quicker. The ivory-white hand of the prince reached out to knock the airborne ball back to her team, but a larger hand came in contact right below Utena's neck and forcefully pushed her back as the ball was batted to Keingo's side. Utena, on the other hand, came down hard on the back of her neck and lied motionless for a moment.  
  
"Baka, Tenjou-kun!" The egotistical boy mocked Utena's fall as the whistle sounded to pause the game, the coach going to the fallen player's side.  
  
"Tenjou! Are you all right? Tenjou!" The coach's hand lightly slapped the reddened cheek of his female player, hoping to get a response.  
  
"Unnn...itaiiii..." Utena managed to mumble through gritted teeth.   
  
"Are you gonna be okay, Tenjou?"  
  
"Yes, hi, coach...I...I guess I must have slipped."  
  
"Well, be more careful. A blow to the neck from a fall like that can really mess ya up, and I need ya in good health for the championship game." The coach said sternly while offering the humiliated athlete a hand. Utena stood, pain shooting through her neck like lightning. Out of the corner of her glazed eyes, Keingo could be seen, striding over toward her like a wild animal out to claim his prey.  
  
"Hey, no hard feelings there, eh, Tenjou-kun?" The smirking boy offered his hand to his rival in mock apology, but Utena slapped it away and went back to the game.   
  
"Ooo...feisty little girl, aren't ya. Failures like that aren't tolerated in sports, ya know. Better get your act together, there, Tenjou-kun...or is that...Tenjou-chan? Helpless little girls shouldn't be playing sports with the big guys." Utena's jewel-blue eyes flashed with anger at the demeaning denotation.   
  
"You have no authority to talk to me like that! Just get off that trip of yours and play the damn game...fairly!"  
  
"All right, team...game on!" The whistle sounded again and the game went on.  
  
Near the end of practice, the team played like it were a real game, or at least Utena and Keingo did. Both rivals playing as if their very lives depended on who won, even though no score was being kept. The practice clock ticked through it's final minute as the quick and agile duelist raced for the basket at breakneck speed.   
  
"This game's mine..." she thought victoriously. The goal of her win was within her reach as she leaped up and...got shoved back onto her rear.  
  
"Goal tending, Shintaro!" The couch shouted after the sound of his whistle. A smirk spread on his features as he picked up the ball and watched Utena angrily rise to her feet, pride obviously tainted.   
  
"Hey, Tenjou-kun! Heads up!" He threw the ball towards the backside of his rival, as she turned, she took the ball to the face, falling back once again, colors flashing in her eyes as it hit her, hard. "Oops! Sorry about that, Tenjou-kun. I thought you were quicker than that!" The utterly humiliated victor placed a hand over her eye as the other touched gently to her lips. Her small pink tongue ran over the bitter taste of her blood. Pain...the whole game was full of pain. Utena's pride felt as if it had been severed, along with the cut lip, bruised back-neck, and developing black eye to add to the injuries. The girls that filled the basketball court gasped, cried out, and screamed at the sight of their beloved Tenjou Utena-sama lying on the hardwood floors in a daze.  
  
"All right, team. That's enough for today. Hit the showers." The coach sighed and dismissed the team. "Tenjou, go get some rest. I think you're just having a bad day." The team cleared the floor in a small crowd.  
  
"Oh you think?" Utena muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Utenaaaa-samaaaa!" The concerned cry of Wakaba rang out over the gasps and shouts of the other girls as she pushed her way through the crowded sideline and onto the court to side with her injured friend. "Utena-sama...are you all right? Do you need help?" "No, Wakaba-chan. I'm fine, just...a few pains. Nothing to get to excited about." The cut in the prince's lip was slowly spilling forth her crimson colored blood and it dripped down her chin.  
  
"Ah! Utena-sama! You're bleeding! Here..." The small, chestnut-headed girl pulled her scarf off her uniform and held it to Utena's mouth.  
  
"Un...thanks, Wakaba-chan." A blush crossed the young girl's cheeks. She felt good being able to be the one to help her popular best friend. Shyly, she nuzzled her nose into the pink-haired girl's bare neck, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!? This wasn't a game, it was a fight!"  
  
"What's the matter, Wakaba-chan?"  
  
"Who did this to you!?" Wakaba's face showed visible anger and she must have really been mad to swear.  
  
"Did what?" Utena was a little startled, but kept it hidden.  
  
"Your neck! The back of your neck is badly bruised! Did you fall? Did someone hit you?" Wakaba was a little more than concerned and it was etched all over her face, practically in stone.  
  
"Oh, well, I had an accident at the face-off. I got...pushed." The anger wasn't visible in the Oji's face, but Wakaba could sense it.  
  
"Who?" The Prince was silent for a moment, but before she could answer...  
  
"Oh, don't be so worried, young lady. Tenjou-kun is quite strong. She doesn't need your help." ...Utena cringed as she watched her cheating, mouthy, egotistical rival place his hand on her best friend's tiny shoulder.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" The enraged prince slapped the boy's hand away from Wakaba as she positioned herself between the two. Though the pain burned in her neck and face, she wouldn't let her cruel rival see her weakness.  
  
"Utena-sama...what's wrong?" Wakaba was visibly confused. "What'd he do?"  
  
"He's a sarcastic, egotistical, cheating, blowhard. Stay away from him, Wakaba."  
  
"Shouldn't...Wakaba-san, is it? Yeah, shouldn't she be the one to judge me, Tenjou-kun?" Keingo was amused by this spectacle. "By the way...how's your face? I didn't think I threw the ball that hard...either that or you're just really slow." The features on Utena's face twisted angrily as she stood up quickly and balled her fists.  
  
"Utena-sama! C'mon, let's just get out of here. It's not worth it." The clenched teeth of the angry prince released and her tense shoulders relaxed. She knew she couldn't fight this jerk...as much as she'd love to...but what would the student body, who idolized her so, think of her if she were punished by the council members for fighting with a council member? With a sigh, the mentally victorious girl turned her back to the boy and walked away with Wakaba, her own arm placed around the Victor's waist comfortingly.  
  
"Hmmph! Hey, Tenjou-kun! Why you gotta break that poor girl's heart!? You obviously got many girlfriends...the whole female student body!? Or am I mistaken!? That purple headed girl sure seems attached to you, too! Whatta shame!" Keingo laughed out loud and headed for the boy's showers, chanting 'Playboy' over and over.  
  
"For your information, Himemiya-san is Utena-sama's steady!"  
  
"Wakaba! No!" She quickly clasped a ringed hand over her friend's mouth to silence her. Fortunately, it appeared he didn't hear her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's the last thing I want him to know. That jerk will do anything to humiliate someone, it seems."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, Utena-sama. I guess I wasn't thinking about what I was saying because I was so mad at him."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just don't want him doing something to hurt Himemiya. I love her so much that I'm afraid I'd do something to get back at him, then I'd get expelled for fighting with a councilman...and...and..."  
  
"...you'd lose Himemiya-san. I understand."  
  
"Thanks, Wakaba-chan." The emotionally beaten prince flashed a small smile to her best friend and placed the scarf back on her lip. Wakaba's cheeks stained with a blush, then offered her tiny hand to the Oji.  
  
"C'mon, Utena-sama, let's go get some ice for your eye before it gets any blacker."  
  
"Eh? I have a black eye? Oh, Himemiya's just going to love that." The prince's pink tresses curtained her face as she placed one ivory tone hand over her discolored eye.   
  
"Don't worry, Utena-sama. I'm sure Himemiya-san has a miracle cure for something like this. She always did before, didn't she?"  
  
"Hmmm, you're right. Okay, let's get moving then. The last thing I need now is a stupid black eye." Utena reached out and took the hand of the young girl. Not to far off, steam filled the boy's locker room as a wicked grin twisted Shintaro Keingo's features.  
  
"So, that purple-haired girl is Tenjou-kun's steady, which obviously makes her...Kettou no Shioushia..." He glanced at his Bara no Kokuin and smiled fiendishly. "Perhaps I'll find myself a new girl to serve me after all. Guess it's time to challenge the Victor to a duel."  
  
Shinohara Wakaba helped her best friend as much as she thought was necessary, though Utena often waved it off, not wanting to appear weak in the adorable eyes of the one who idolized her so much. The duo stood in the elevator, going up to the tower dorm room that the Victor and her Bride shared.  
  
"Aww...my neck is so sore. I can't believe I fell for that cheap shot," Utena thought with disappointment. Her ringed hand came up to rub the bruise that had developed there, but she found the effort useless as she winced in pain every time she attempted to touch it.  
  
"Ne, Utena-sama...we're here."  
"Eh? Oh, we are."  
  
"Hurry up! Not much longer and you'll be better again." With a nod, Utena followed her cheerful friend. The chestnut-haired girl bounced down the hallway and reached the large dormitory doors.  
  
"Just go on in, Wakaba."   
  
"Okay, but hurry up!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm hurrying..." The pink-haired Victor reached the door after Wakaba had passed through it, a feeling of remorse clawed at her emotions. "Hey! Himemiya! I'm home!"  
  
"Ah, how was practice, Utena-sama?"  
  
"It was..." Utena started slowly.  
  
"...a disaster!! That new guy was so mean to Utena-sama! He pushed her down and threw a basketball at her and made her lip bleed and bruised her neck and he made fun of her and called her a 'playboy' and..."  
  
"Wakaba-chan! Breathe!" The prince's hand covered the rambling girl's mouth.  
  
"Utena-sama...is all this true? Did you fight with him?"  
  
"No, No...we were practicing and he basically did what he could to cheat. I was a little slow, though. I didn't think fast and I caught the ball with my face." A humiliated blush burned the Victor's face as she unbuttoned her black jacket and threw it on her bed. "Wakaba informed me that I have quite a bruise on my neck..."  
  
"Utena-sama, did he strike you!?"  
  
"No, I told you, he cheated. At the face-off, he pushed me and I landed on my neck."  
  
"I'll go get some ice for your eye, Utena!" Wakaba exited the room quickly, her small ponytail bouncing against her head. Anthy waited until she was gone before she spoke again.  
  
"Why didn't your coach do anything about this?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I suppose he may have missed it. It's no big deal." The features on Anthy's face faltered at her Victor's reply.   
  
"You were distracted, weren't you?" The prince was hesitant, but a worried glance from Anthy forced Utena to merely nod and cast her cobalt eyes downward in humiliation. "I see. Please be careful. I have a very bad feeling about this boy."  
  
"I will, Himemiya. Until then, I think I need to lie down...I have such a headache."  
  
"All right...would you like me to rub your shoulders, first, Utena-sama?"  
  
"Well...okay. Be gentle, though. I'm really tender there, right now." The emerald-eyed princess nodded and took her prince by the shoulders, seating her on the bed. Her slender, tanned hands remained on the Oji's shoulders as she, too, seated herself on the bed, behind Utena, and began to gently rub the pain.  
  
"Oh, Does it hurt?"  
  
"Ah...no, of course not. It feels really good." Utena craned her neck forward, letting her carnation locks hide her face. The healing touch of Anthy's hands worked their way toward the purple and blue bruise that plagued the lower-back of the prince's slender neck.   
  
"Ah! Ouch! Please, stop it!" The prince's eyes shut tight as she arched her back to escape the pain.  
  
"Ah...I am sorry. You have a knot in it. It won't hurt as much if you let me knead it out."  
  
"...but...it hurts." Utena's face turned to look pleadingly at the gentle eyes of the Bride. The pitiful look of a pained child was all Anthy could see beneath her Victor's usually strong exterior.   
  
"It'll only hurt for a little while...I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, but I don't want you to hurt even more if it stays there." Defeated by fact, the childlike expression of Utena softened a little as she nodded. "I'll stop for a moment if it hurts too much, okay?"  
  
"Y...yeah..." Tenjou Utena braced for contact as her Bride's hands softly touched the large, purple spot and began to carefully knead it. "Unn...Owww..." Desperately, she tried not to pull away from the agonizing pain. A sorrowful frown changed Anthy's expression as she heard the tiny gasps and choked-back cries from the prince.  
  
"Sorry about that, Utena-sama. If it hurts that much, I'll stop."  
  
"It's okay...I'm being childish. It does hurt, but go ahead and finish it..." Anthy proceeded to work out the painful knot, but could sense more relief in the Victor's voice. A smile curled the corners of the Hanayome's lips, her mind in thought. Slowly, her face came to the side of the Prince's neck, her breath danced over it softly.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"A little...please don't stop...it's feeling better." Only, Utena wasn't speaking of the bruise as much as the warm feeling of Anthy's soft breath on her bare neck. Each one sent a chill throughout the Shioushia's body. Next, a soft pair of lips touched her jaw-line and moved up to the top of her ear. A kiss, a breath, a rub of the neck, and a sigh from the Victor. The pattern was followed many times over, neither girl noticing the moonlight they were being bathed in as the night rose over Ohtori Gakuen. The pain began to go unnoticed, but the bruise remained beneath Anthy's gentle touch. A soft sigh escaped Utena's slightly parted lips as the relief flooded her body. Oh, Kamisama, how it felt good.   
  
"Utena-sama...I could work your shoulders easier if your shirt's straps weren't in the way. Do you mind?" Utena's eyes opened quickly as she felt herself unconsciously nodding...and Anthy's hands lifting the ash-purple tank top over her head. The ocean colored eyes of Utena went down to reveal her own nudity, save for her red shorts. The blush on the bridge of her nose and cheeks matched those shorts identically.  
  
"Hey, hey...Hi...Himemiya..." Her tongue tripped over her words, making her stutter shyly. Nothing was said from the Bride, only her hands coming back to rub the Prince's shoulders once more. "Ahh...Kamisama...such soft hands." The slender, ivory backside of Utena could be witnessed even in the shadows of the moonlight. The Bara no Hanayome could practically feel her hands begging to trace the outline of that curvaceous back. Himemiya Anthy felt a strange courageousness as her left hand began to travel down the center and all the way to the small of the Prince's back. Such soft skin, made of the finest ivory-colored silk.   
  
"...so soft, Utena-sama...so smooth..." The Bride pushed the Victor onto her stomach in the bed, taking her hair and moving it away from the bare back. What a sight to behold for a young girl such as Himemiya Anthy...bold, brave, romantically intoxicated, Himemiya Anthy. She brought her lips to the back of Utena's neck and kissed it. In suit, she kissed each shoulder blade. The Prince didn't move, just released relaxed sighs. The Hanayome's cheek brushed against the silky texture of Utena's slender back, a sigh of her own escaping her lips.   
  
"...Himemiya..." Utena breathed through a sigh. Oh yes, it was Himemiya. The Prince could take it no longer as she pushed herself onto her forearms and turned over. The slight chill in the air striking her front, making the sight just as pleasurable for the Bride. Tenjou Utena lied on her back, a pillow behind her head, and carnation tresses spilling about it. She pulled the Bride into her embrace and took one of her hands in her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing each individual fingertip. Before too long, Anthy's lips came to Utena's face and traced her jaw-line until they met the pink haired Oji's lips in a soft, yet desirable, kiss. The young Victor's tongue traced the outline of the Bride's slowly, her own just pausing briefly to savor the tingling feeling. As Utena's tongue left Anthy's mouth, the Bride let her own glide up her protector's face, agonizingly slow, until it reached the horrid, developing black eye. The Princess's lips then came down upon it gently, kissing away the pain.  
  
"Fear not, Utena-sama...I promise I will make everything better. No more pain."   
  
"Yes, Himemiya...nor will their be anymore with you."  
  
The young lovers who tried fate and played the game of revolution found this to be an inseparable bond. How could anything, or anyone, so cruel come between them? Another kiss shared, another embrace held, and the night proceeded. Touch after heart-stopping touch did nothing but pleasure the senses of the Prince and her Princess. The hands of the Hanayome gripping ivory tightly as crimson lips kissed their way down Utena's neck, stopping to let her tongue trace the Oji's collarbone. The tongue soon replaced with lips that traveled down further, just above the sensitive Victor's breast. Emerald-green locked with cobalt-blue, questioningly. Utena merely nodded once, giving the Bride her much anticipated permission. Anthy's lips continued to kiss down, down, in the path of a perfectly shaped breast.  
  
"I...I can't...I can't go on, Utena-sama. I'm...just too afraid." The Prince sat up suddenly as her Bride pulled away, closing her eyes.  
  
"Why...what's wrong?" Utena took Anthy's smaller frame in her arms and held her there. The disappointment not as painful as the fact of knowing her princess was afraid.  
  
"Just...bad memories. I'm really, truly, sorry." The Princess looked away in shame. Despite the confessions of affection, poor Himemiya Anthy could not fight the demons of her past. Oh, how she wished she could, but sometimes, fear just outdoes bravery...and one too many times in the Hanayome's mind.  
  
"It's all right, Himemiya. I'll never pressure you into such things. I promise. We'll work this out together though, okay?" The Prince tipped the shamed Bride's head up at the chin and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll try, Utena-sama. Oh, how I want to, but I just can't. It's so hard."  
  
"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm here for you." The Kettou no Shioushia lied back down, taking the Bride down in her embrace, kissing her once again on each closed eye, and staying awake until the Princess fell fast asleep in her arms.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai...Boku na Bara no Hanayome." Before long, the Kettou no Shioushia, too, was asleep. Their romantic escapade had begun and ended in the privacy of their own room...except for the figure standing behind the door to the dorm, peeking through the small crack.  
  
"I never would have imagined you could be so bold, Anthy. Too bold, perhaps." Ohtori Akio turned, silently closing the door and returning to his own room. "Though, I worry not, for it'll only be a matter of time before Shintaro challenges Utena. If he defeats her, the power of Dios will surely follow. She won't turn the power over, but with some persuasion, Keingo definitely will. His victory will also be mine. I can break the spirit of Tenjou, make her mine, and then gain the power of World Revolution from her."   
  
Author's useless babble:  
  
Okay, okay, okay...I read back through this and can't believe that I'M the one who wrote it. I'm like...."what happens next!?" and it's like...oh yeah...my fic. Heh! This was actually put out a lot faster then anticipated. It's been done for ages, but I need to edit, sooo, now that I'm done editing this chapter, I put it up. So, the next should be up VERY soon. Thanks to all who have given this lost fic a chance.


	3. Who's the Victor of the Duel?

Another day, another encounter with the student body. The mob of hopeless romantics flocking around their idol and her mysterious shadow. The tired expression on the prince's face was plainly visible, but she still managed to greet the crowd of idol-stricken girls. When the two entered the halls, which weren't as crowded as the outdoors, they looked to one another. The deafening silence of the locker halls was nerve wracking. Boldly enough, the young velvet trussed Bride took her Victor's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Sorry about that, Utena-sama. I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. I'm not that tired. Besides, I wanted to stay up, anyway."

"You did...?" The Hanayome was taken aback. Someone actually wanted to stay with her, unlike the countless Victors of the past who just used and abused her for her title. Himemiya Anthy couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? Hasn't anybody ever stayed up with you just for the hell of it?"

"Well...no. I'm not used to this kind of affection. Except from my brother."

"You're brother? Akio-san?"

"Ah...well...I guess so." Anthy's response was hesitant, but quick to change the subject. "How's your neck, by the way?"

"Oh, much better. Thank you." The Prince rubbed the back of her neck to prove it, a smile on her slender face before she held her Bride's hand tighter and kissed her cheek, lightly. 

"Ah...y...you're...welcome." Anthy blushed unnoticeably and brushed her hand over her cheek as she and Utena walked around the corner.

"Morning, Utena-sama!!"

"Morning, Wakaba!" The pink-headed girl waved to her best friend who turned the corner down the hall at the same time the Bride and Victor did.

"Are you well? How's your neck, today? Not painful I hope."

"Nah, it's much better, now. Compliments of Himemiya of course. By the way, what happened to you last night? I don't even remember you taking off."

"Oh...well, I went to go and get some ice for your eye. I couldn't find any at your dorm building, but I knew I had some. When I was coming back, Touga-sempai told me that it was after hours and told me to go back to my dorm. I tried telling him what happened...but he wouldn't listen. I was so mad at him. Sorry, Utena-sama."

"Oh, it's okay. Himemiya helped me with it. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for sneaking out. Thanks for helping me out yesterday, though." The prince kissed the smaller girl on the forehead, making her blush, but her smile was more noticeable.

"At least your black eye isn't very bad, anymore."

"Nope...it's going away pretty fast."

"Good. It makes you look awful."

"Um...thanks...I guess."

"Well, Utena-sama, I'm going ahead to class. I'll see you both there!" The ocean-eyed prince watched as the chestnut-headed girl disappeared around a corner, a 'cheerful' little smile on her small face.

"You're fortunate to have such a friend to watch over you, Utena-sama."

"Yes...she's a good girl." Her rose-pink lips turned slowly upright as she turned and opened her locker. An expression opposite of her previous quickly crossed her features. "What's all this?" Utena's eyes looked a little disturbed as she backed away from the open door to reveal a wilted, ivory-white rose lying within. It's long, thorny stem was torn in half and below it lied a letter with a wax seal bearing the sign of the Cache of the Rose on it.

"What is it Utena-sama?" The Prince reached in and picked up the letter, cautiously, knowing in the back of her mind what it was, exactly. Her eyes glanced at the wax seal and looked to her Bride sadly.

"It's a challenge...and it's been a long time, too."

"From whom?" The Bride stepped behind Utena, trying to see who had the nerve to challenge the Victor of the Duel after such a long time without duels. Before Anthy could even finish reading, the Prince's hand crumpled the letter, fiercely, an angered expression twisting her features.

"Shintaro...Keingo. He's challenged me to a duel."

"Oh, when will he stop?" The Bride groaned.

"I...don't know, but I've got a really bad feeling about this." A black clad arm dropped lifelessly to Utena's side, the wadded up paper falling to the floor.

"...Utena-sama..." The Bride came to the Prince's side and wrapped her arm around the now-challenged girl's waist, resting her purple trussed head on a black coated shoulder. Utena's hand wrapped around the Princess' waist and pulled her closer, tilting her head to rest upon Anthy's.

"Don't worry, Himemiya. It's going to be all right. I'll duel him without flaw. I refuse to lose you to such a person."

"He'll cheat, Utena-sama, just like he has been doing."

"I won't fall for his tricks so easily. What he'll gain from dueling with me, I don't know, but you're one 'prize' he won't gain. You won't be anyone's prize. Not anymore."

"Please, Utena-sama, don't say such things if you feel they'll be difficult to do, you'll just be further distracted."

"I understand and I'll try, but this may be what we need to get him off our backs."

"Just...be very careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll do whatever it takes so I won't lose you either."

"Utena-sama...if it means you'll be safe...just throw the fight. I don't want to see you get hurt worse than you were."

"I'll be fine. I have a bigger goal to fight for to give me motivation." The Hanayome's face faltered at that statement, not quite catching Utena's implication.

"I hope it isn't to show him up...please don't be foolish, Utena-sama." Anthy thought to herself as she took the Prince's hand in hers and gave it another tight squeeze.

"C'mon, Himemiya...we'd better get to class."

"Yes, Utena-sama."

As the day progressed, a note from the Rijichou was delivered to Shintaro Keingo, seeking an audience with him immediately.

"All right, Ohtori-san, what did you need from me?"

"I understand you've given a challenge to the Victor of the Duel today. What is your soul purpose of this challenge?"

"I...just want the title of Kettou no Shioushia."

"You do not desire the power of World Revolution?"

"Oh...uh, yeah...that too." Akio kept his poker face with the boy who knew priceless little of the prestigious game of Revolution.

"Do you know what to do with the power once you've obtained it?" A long pause followed the Rijichou's question. Keingo's face faltered and he spoke.

"All right, all right! I just want to humiliate Tenjou-kun and gain possession of the Bara no Hanayome."

"I see. In that case...don't fail. Once you've taken the title from the current Victor, come see me again and I'll tell you what to do."

"All right, I will."

Tenjou Utena, Kettou no Shioushia, stood, fully uniformed with Dios no Ken in her clenched hand. She watched with caution as her Bride...her friend...her lover, approached the sickeningly calm Shintaro and placed a grayish colored rose in his lapel. The Bride looked straight ahead, never making eye contact with the opponent.

"Don't worry, Bride, it'll be all over soon. I won't hurt her...too much."

"Please be fair. This is a duel, not a mere game. Your tricks shall not be tolerated in such a serious occurrence."

"But that takes all the fun out of it."

"You've been told. Do not defy the rules of a duelist of Revolution." They stared at one another at that point, the Bride's face not flinching for even a moment.

"Himemiya...it's time." Utena's voice called to the Hanayome.

"Yes, Utena-sama." Anthy returned to the reigning Victor and placed an ivory-white rose into her lapel, then, after brushing her fingers over it lightly, she kissed it and reluctantly took her position on the side-lines, expressionlessly frightened of what was about to take place. The fate of her future love-life and lover resting on this one duel. Across from her, the Victor stood stern, arm held outstretched with her blade pointing to her opponent in a sign of readiness.

"I won't lose..." she told herself. At that moment, two figures broke stance and charged for one another, their weapons close at their sides. The challenger brought his long sword over his head to strike.

"Offensive duelist...I should have known." The Victor's sword swiftly crossed her chest to deflect the strike. With an impact that produced sparks, the two blades collided. Keingo's height gave him an advantage over the smaller, more slender girl.

"C'mon, Tenjou-kun...I expected more than this...where's that hellcat exterior I love so much about you?" The boy's sarcasm was all for naught though as Utena fought off every slammed emotion thrown at her. His mouth twisted into a mocking grin as he threw the rest of his weight onto the defensive Utena. The added weight forcing the Prince to one knee.

"Dammit...I can't strike or I'll be impaled..." Utena's mind raced with options that did nothing for her. "I'm wasting my strength with this...gotta take a hit or lose stamina..." Utena's sky-blue eyes clenched tightly as she pushed as hard as she could into her sword and threw herself to the side, but taking a blade swipe to her trailing leg. She hissed painfully as she rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet.

"Pathetic, Tenjou-kun. I could get a better duel out of that weakling Bride of yours." Careless anger twisted the young prince's features. How dare he speak of her love that way. Utena held her sword like a bat and ran at Keingo, taking every chance she could to let her blade bite into him. On the sidelines, the Bride of the Rose could feel her Victor's outrage. The swift blade kept flying, tearing and cutting the ego-stricken boy. The fast moving arms of Utena brought one more powerful blow down upon the boy's blade, both duelists struggling.

"Is this...what you want, Shintaro-kun? I'm fighting you just as you requested." The carnation-headed Oji's face revealed an angered blush that spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

"This isn't...what I want. Please, Tenjou-kun...spare my dignity!"

"There is no mercy in the game of Revolution. Rules...are...rules. You should have thought of that before becoming a duelist." Utena pulled away and quickly brought her gleaming sword to Keingo's rose in a side-stroke, the blade coming to the vulnerable target of victory...and then...a painful gasp.

"Utena-sama!!" Anthy's cry rang out through the arena as the Victor cried out and fell backwards. The Hanayome rushed into the crossfire to her prince, only to be pushed to the ground by an arm.

"Stay back or forfeit, Bride." Keingo said threateningly. Himemiya's emerald green eyes looked to her prince with deep concern.

"Don't...interfere...Himemiya...or I'll be forced to...forfeit." The Bara no Hanayome brought a hand to her mouth, desperately fighting the urge to run and take her Prince away from here. The sight of the girl who fought for her, lying on the ground, still gripping her sword in one hand, her other clutching her stomach wound...what could the frightened Bride do? A silent cry of 'Utena-sama...please be all right...' was all she could think of without risking an interference. Anthy's hand gripped the collar of her gown tightly, mentally begging for Utena's safety. The prince lied on the ground, beads of sweat forming on her brow as her opponent's sword pointed threateningly at her rose.

"C'mon, Tenjou-kun...is that all you got?"

"It's more than you'll ever have..." Utena's face was a mask of hidden pain. A person such as Shintaro Keingo did not deserve to have the satisfaction of seeing his opponent in her pain.

"Well, Tenjou-kun, I beg to differ..." As quickly as he finished speaking, his arm was a blur in the air, coming back to strike the grounded prince. The sword of Keingo came harshly upon the Prince's...own sword. "Give it up, you don't got anything left!"

"Oh...don't I?" A small smirk could be seen as Utena's leg came up and connected with the amateur duelist's stomach, pushing him away, but not before his arm flung wildly, sword striking the grounded girl lightly across the left side of her face, then, Keingo hit the ground, gasping for breath. Utena rested upon one knee, a hand over her left eye, slowly tracing the cut that went from above her eyebrow and down to the tip of her cheekbone. Fortunately, though, the blade narrowly missed slicing the Prince's eye. 

"Very...good come come-back, Tenjou-kun..." the sarcasm dripped like venom from his voice, nothing new to Utena, though. Keingo lied on the ground, his sword at his side.

"I don't believe in kicking one when they're down...get up, now...or forfeit." The Prince's eyes stared with an unfamiliar coldness at the boy, this heartless, selfish boy, his own eyes staring back, not directly into Utena's eyes, but rather the bloody cut on her face. Crimson seeped slowly out of the paper-thin wound, as if she were crying tears of blood.

"You're very noble, Tenjou..." The challenger rose to one knee, slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin cloth, damp with rubbing alcohol and crushed salt crystals. Keingo kept his back to the Oji as he took his sword into his hand, the other gripping the cloth. "All right, Tenjou, bring it on." The two ran toward one another at a flash of break-neck speed, their shimmering blades colliding together once again. 

"We...can't keep going like this...try a different attack...this is just too predictable."

"Good thinking for once, Tenjou-kun...I'll just end it, now!" 

"Eh!?" Keingo's arm pulled his sword back and, as expected, Utena's eyes followed. His plan now going perfectly, he brought his other hand out and slapped her across the face with the soaked cloth so quickly she didn't even figure out what had hit her...except that it really hurt...excruciatingly. The salt and alcohol burned into the Prince's open cut and stung her. "What the hell is this!? It stings!!" The partially blinded duelist kept one hand over her eye and fought feebly with the other. "Damn you!" From afar, the Bara no Hanayome had been in a position that disabled her from seeing the illegal strike, but she could see that the Victor was struggling...just from her cut perhaps?

"Oh, Utena-sama...what's going on over there?" Tenjou Utena jumped aside, fighting off the stinging pain in her eye and the cut.

"I won't forgive you for taking advantage of the duels of Revolution!" The Prince opened her eyes as best as she could and ran to the boy, a loud cry escaping her lips as she raised her sword and took her strike. A grunt from the boy was heard, followed by a sharp clang, and a trail of falling rose petals. Utena looked to her opponent, then to her weapon, which had been deflected against a hidden dagger. Keingo turned slightly, letting Utena's good eye catch a glimpse of the unscathed rose in his lapel. The bells sounded...and Dios no Ken vanished from Utena's hand.

"Looks like I'm the Victor of the Duel, now, Tenjou-kun."

"No...way...I've...been beaten? This isn't happening! You cheated me!" The carnation-pink haired girl was taken aback. How could...this be? On the sideline of the arena, a heartbroken tear trickled down the slender cheek of Himemiya Anthy. Reluctantly, she walked to the center of the platform.

"The Sekai no Hate have declared Shintaro Keingo-sama...the new Kettou no Shioushia."

"No! Himemiya, please!! Tell me you saw him do it! Tell me you saw him take an illegal strike! His hand came in contact with my wounds, deliberately! He should have been disqualified!" The crystalline tears began to shimmer in the defeated girl's eyes as she begged for a recall.

"I'm...afraid I cannot prove that. It wasn't seen by the Sekai no Hate, nor myself. I'm sorry, Tenjou...san."

"Himemiya, I won't let him take you away! A cheater does not deserve such a power as that of Dios!" Keingo approached the outraged girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, his usual, annoying grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, hey, Tenjou-kun, be a good sport about this, huh? I won and it's official. Just admit that you're the loser."

"...loser...? I am not a loser! I was not fairly defeated! Please, Himemiya, I wouldn't lie about something like this. You know that!" Utena's eyes looked pleadingly to her friend and lover. 

"Please, Tenjou-san...I cannot prove it. Shintaro-sama is the Victor, now. Let it go, I'm begging you. You're hurt, but you're alive, so please go and heal." Like Utena, the Bride's eyes shone with unshed tears, only Utena's were now flowing down her cheeks as she received her anguished lover's response. With trembling legs, the Prince stood and walked to Anthy, placing a ringed hand upon the red-clad girl's shoulder.

"Himemiya...don't go...please..." her oceanic eyes looked with longing at the Hanayome's emerald ones, a look that silently shattered Anthy's fragile heart like a stone through stained glass.

"Tenjou...Utena-sa..."

"Back up, Tenjou-kun! I'm the Kettou no Shioushia, now! Your manipulation of the Bara no Hanayome will only further trouble you in the likes of me!" Keingo forcefully grabbed Anthy's other shoulder and pulled her away, his action followed by a harsh slap in the previous Victor's face which sent her backpedaling. The Bride's eyes widened frighteningly. Abusive!? No, not another one. It was true, though. The Bride of the Rose was in possession of another abusive Victor, and he wasn't abusing her, for once, but Utena, who did not deserve it. 

"Shintaro-sama, please, don't strike her! She's visibly hurt! Leave her be, I'm begging you...please..." Listening to her true Bride speak to this degrading boy in such formality drove a spike through Utena's already broken heart. Her ringed hand touched her reddened face that possessed yet another burning pain. This was too much!

"Give her back! Shintaro Keingo...you're a selfish liar and a cheater! I won't allow you to take her from her freedom!" A smirk spread on the new 'Victor's' face as he turned to Utena.

"Freedom? She never had any as the Bride. Go home, Tenjou-kun. You really should go get those wounds examined on the way."

"I will not surrender! Himemiya is not a prize to be won, anymore!" The Prince's eyes locked on the Bride. "Be free, Himemiya!! Don't surrender your life to someone like him! If you ever truly loved me...and forgive me for being so forward...you'll just forget about him and go about living your life as you choose to!" 

"I can't. I do love you...but...I'm fated to be the Bara no Hanayome forever. I do not deserve such royalties as living a life. Please understand. I still love you, Utena-san." The Bride's eyes shut sadly as she saw her beloved Prince break. Keingo, though, was not pleased with his 'prize'.

"Bara no Hanayome! I order you to ignore her and you are required to obey and serve me! Now, let's go!" The new Victor took the Bride's arm and began to take her away.

"I'm sorry...Utena-san. Forgive me..." Once reluctant, always reluctant, then the Bride followed the boy out of the arena as Utena's knees gave and she dropped to the ground, her black clad arms wrapping around her body protectively.

"Himemiya...don't leave me...please, don't leave me..." Heart-wracking sobs escaped the Prince's lips as the Bride walked out of her life. Her pink tresses dropped over her shoulders, shielding her face. Tenjou Utena's body shook violently as she drew in a heavy breath, choked back a sob, and just screamed. "PLEASE, HIMEMIYA!!!" The sorrowful cry echoed throughout the arena for countless seconds before the defeated Prince doubled over and drew her prone form into a tight ball of endless crying. A small figure in a never-ending void of nothingness was the girl, so small...and so alone. By now, her ragged breathing was the only sound heard. How long had this poor child been up here, all alone in her sorrow? 

"Oh...Maboroshi no Shiro ...a Prince's illusional castle. Something I've failed at. Some prince I am...I've lost my Princess. Why, Kamisama...whyyy? Why is she fated to be the Bara no Hanayome? Why can't she be free? Why must she suffer? Why...? ...why...why ...why, Why, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE HER SO, FATE!?!?" So strong was this young girl to have survived as long as she has with her agonizing stomach wound. Weakly, she stood and held her stomach, crimson blood still poured forth, freshly, from it, her jacket soaking the red life-fluid up. Utena stumbled to the stairway and began to slowly go down, her vision blurring from the loss of precious blood. "I...have to get help...or I'll never be able to save her...but...it hurts so bad..." Once more, she struggled down the steps and into the Kettou Hiroba no Mori, whereupon she collapsed from exhaustion, lying face down on the ground beneath the shade of the trees, their shade closing around her like the lid to a closing coffin. "I'm so sorry, Himemiya...I tried to...save you...but I've...failed..." and then, there was darkness.

The Observation Tower of Ohtori Gakuen; the highest point on the premises and the building that houses the Victor and the Bride. 

"Nice accommodations. It pays to be Victor. We'll live a good life here, Bride."

"Yes, Shintaro-sama, but, there is more to being the Kettou no Shioushia than winning a servant and a place to live..."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'll worry about that later. By the way, you done packing that stuff yet? I want it outta here so I can get settled."

"Yes, Shintaro-sama...I'm almost finished." Himemiya Anthy was kneeling in front of an open closet, silently sorting through the various articles of clothing that belonged to her former Victor and packing them away to be hauled off. The Bride's hand pulled out a jacket identical to Utena's uniform, only this one was worn and torn from so many duels of the long forgotten past. Anthy cradled the empty jacket in her arms and buried her face in it, taking in the still lingering scent of fresh roses.

"What are you doing!? I said pack that junk, not play it! Now, move it!" He quickly snatched the article of clothing from the Bride and threw it at her, harshly. "C'mon, move!"

"I'm sorry, Shintaro-sama."

"I'm ordering you to forget about that pathetic little tomboy! I'm the Victor and you'll do as I say! She's nothing, as you are! Understand!? You belong to me, now!"

"Yes, I understand." The Bride went back to rummaging through the closet, taking out the rest of her love's things and carefully packing them away. 

"Finish up...I'll be back in a few. I'm going to speak with, Akio-san."

"Yes, Shintaro-sama." With that, the time bomb of a boy left the room and Anthy. The Bride saw an advantage and decided it was time to break a few rules. She stood and ran to the roll-top desk, pulling from it some stationary in which she quickly scribbled a letter onto and folded it into four corners. Anthy's heart raced at the thought of Keingo coming back before she'd finished, so she put the rest of the paper away and ran back to the closet to finish. "Please, get to Utena-sama without haste, little letter. It's so very important." The Hanayome brought the note to her lips and kissed it once before placing it safely in Utena's bag, hidden from immediate sight. At that time, the door opened and Keingo walked in, followed by the sickeningly casual face of Akio.

"Anthy, have you finished yet?"

"Yes, Onii-sama. I've packed everything..." she said aloud. "...and locked the zippers..." she thought to herself. "Only Utena-sama will know how to remove them." A small smile came across her face, but no one would have noticed. 

"About time..." Keingo muttered. Akio walked over and took the various bags of Utena's belongings and then exited the room.

"Where's all that going, anyway?"

"Onii-sama is relocating Tenjou-san to a new dorm, considering she is no longer entitled to live with me." 

"I thought so. Well, since we're alone, now..." Keingo took the Bride's hand and pulled her to him. Himemiya Anthy followed suit as her Victor ordered, though for the first time, with utter regret. Regret that she was to be taken advantage of again. Regret that she lost her Utena-sama. Regret that she failed to see Keingo's illegal action, yet knowing she could not argue with the decisions of the Sekai no Hate. Regret that she was forced to leave her injured Prince behind. Regret for not making Utena's dream of becoming a Prince reality...and of course...regret for not sharing her intimacy with her love that night. So much regret, yet such a young girl. She busied herself with thoughts of those regrets as Keingo deposited the Bride on the S-shaped bed and forced the girl into unwilling seduction. Another person to steal the poor 'slave's' innocence. A tear, like before, found it's way down her slender face...now, with only one important thought on her mind... "...Utena-sama..."

Author's note:

end. Still editing more, but even then...no one's perfect! Next one will be up shortly. No. Really. It will! K, bye.


	4. Surprising Comfort

"...Himemiya..." Tenjou Utena awoke slowly, crystalline eyes parting slightly, one blinded by gauze, the other avoiding the drastic change of light. "Wh...where...?" The girl glanced down and saw her nude form from her hips on up, her flat stomach swathed in white bandages. "...who brought...me here...?" Utena thought to herself. "...I'm not dead?" A slender, ivory-white hand came to her face, brushing lightly over the gauze patch that was medically taped over her left eye. Her seeing eye spotted the IV tube in her wrist, connected to a small bag labeled 'Blood Type: B' that pumped her life's fluid into her. "...was I... really hurt that badly...?"

"Tenjou-san, you're awake!" Utena's thoughts stopped abruptly. 

"...wh...who's...there?" The Prince's eye squinted at the silhouette in front of her. "...sempai? Arisugawa-sempai? You...brought me here?"

"...yes, yes. I found you in the Kettou Hiroba no Mori . You were really hurt badly. Tenjou-san, what happened to you?"

"...I accepted a challenge. Shintaro Keingo...dueled with me...and...he was really hard to beat...and..." Arisugawa Juri's azure eyes glanced pitifully at this girl. This injured girl with the glazed eye. Is...she crying? "Sempai! I...I lost Himemiya! I don't know what to do anymore!" The broken Prince painfully sat up and began to cry openly into her hands. The saltine tears stung the cut over her eye, but the pain in her heart stung more. Juri sat upon the girl's bed, gently taking her into her embrace. 

"Shhh...go ahead and cry. I...I know it hurts." Juri fought to find such soft spoken words of comfort, for it wasn't often that this young woman was sought out for help. What else could she say? It certainly wasn't going to be all right. The older woman softly stroked the back of Utena's head, her pink strands silken to her touch. Oh, how she felt for this heartbroken child, understanding exactly what it was like, for she too, had lost her love to another. "Tenjou-san...I know you're hurting, but you must be strong for her."

"...de...demo...I can't protect her like this. He's...probably...hurting her and I'm to weak to duel to get her back. What...what'll I do?" Utena's crying slowly subsided as she spoke sadly. Juri listened intently and unfortunately the young prince was right. In her weakened condition, she wouldn't be able to get Anthy back right away. The fencing captain bowed her head and took a deep breath.

"Utena-san...I understand what you're feeling. I, too, felt heartbreak like yours and look what happened to me. I'd hate to see such a noble-hearted child as yourself become a bitter and unfulfilled person as I. With your permission, I'd like to challenge the current Victor and take temporary possession of the Bara no Hanayome until you are well again."

"...sempai...you'd...do that for me?" Utena's eye widened, but suddenly relaxed. This wasn't right. "Arisugawa-sempai...it's a very noble offer, but this is my fight. I'd feel as though I'm being a coward if I don't take her back myself. I wouldn't feel right."

"Utena-san, it's all right, really. You shouldn't be fighting, you should be resting."

"And I will...rest, but I want to be the one to protect Himemiya...like you wanted to do for Shiori, right??"

"Hmm...yes. In that case, I'll keep an eye on her. It's the least I can do."

"He's...obviously abusive. Please, sempai, if he strikes her to your knowledge... tell me. I want to protect her no matter what."

"I will." The captain nodded once and turned her head. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll come see you again, tomorrow."

"Yes, sempai." The Prince smiled faintly, running the back of her hand over her eye, rubbing away the tear stains.

"Rest now. It's really late."

"It is? How long have I been out!?" A sigh escaped Utena's lips. "Damn......" A smile though formed on Juri's features as she turned to walk through the door.

"Oh, and Utena-san...you may want to request some kind of clothing article...you look a little...chilly." Juri chided nonchalantly as she motioned to the girl's nude form.

"Wha!? Wha...what happened to my clothes!?" The Prince blushed profusely as she covered her bare front with her bed-sheets, the realization of her nudity just hitting her.

"Well, See you later, Utena-san."

"Oh! Yeah! See you later, sempai." Utena smiled slightly and laid back in her bed, the smile on her face was the first in quite awhile, or however long ago she lost her Bride. Countless images of Anthy began to cloud the duelist's head. How was she supposed to get the chocolate-skinned goddess back if her opponent constantly breaks the rules of the Sekai no Hate? Eventually, however, her weak eyes began to close, denoting her exhaustion. "Himemiya...wherever you are...take care of yourself...for at the moment I cannot. I'll free you again, my Princess. Just wait for me. I said I would and I will...good night." And then, sleep consumed the prince.

The dueling arena. Upon the sky-high platform, Arisugawa Juri stood, poised, ready to fight. The captain's sword pointing readily at her opponent.

"Ah, Arisugawa-san, so good to see you. A challenge of duelists from you is quite and honor. What do I owe to it?"

"Spare me the introduction. I've come to claim the power of Dios and the Rose Bride so that I may return them to their rightful possessor."

"You'd waste your time fighting for that weakling little underclassman? Come now, Juri-san, what is your real reason? You needn't be modest."

"Drop that cocky attitude and let's get this started."

"Of course...I never thought we would." As Himemiya Anthy placed the roses, she stepped back and the duel began. Charging quickly, the two slammed their blades together, their only line of separation. The reigning Victor swiped his blade off Juri's and swung at her again, the challenger barely avoiding the blow. Himemiya Anthy watched expressionlessly, yet confused.

"Why would Arisugawa-sempai fight for me? How did she even know about all of this?" Juri's swift fencing style reflected in her fighting. A plus when it came to fighting someone like Shintaro. Her sword slashed at the boy, frustration could be seen on his face. Could he have met his match with this more duel-experienced woman? He dodged another swipe of Juri's cold blade, but stopped dead as a swarm of rose petals blinded his vision. One more petal flew into his gaze and passed as he saw the Rose Bride approach.

"The Sekai no Hate have dubbed Arisugawa Juri as the Victor." The words came out emotionlessly, but a hint of relief could be sensed by Juri. Shintaro, though, was shocked. His eyes widened in anger in the realization of losing just as quickly as he had once won. Juri took the Bride's hand and smiled warmly, not an expression often seen on this woman's face.

"Why, Arisugawa-sama? What was your reason for dueling, today?"

"Anthy...I know well of what occurred in the last duel. I was appalled by its outcome."

"How...Juri-sama?"

"I...stumbled upon Tenjou-san in the Kettou Hiroba no Mori . She was...badly injured. I took her to an infirmary and when she woke up, she...tearfully...explained what had happened. She was too weak to fight right away."

"Is...she all right, now?"

"She's still resting. I felt so awful for her. That is why I came to fight today...to bring you back to her. She really misses you, terribly."

"...Arisugawa...sama..." The Hanayome felt tears on her face as a small sob escaped her lips. Juri placed her hand upon Anthy's shoulder, almost startling the now crying girl. The new Victor didn't expect what happened next, though...the tanned girl's arms wrapped around Juri's neck in a tight, grateful embrace. "Thank you, Arisugawa-sama..."

"Oh...of...course. Now, let's get out of here. Utena-san is waiting to see you again." Anthy nodded and allowed Juri to escort her across the arena toward the thresh-hold of swirling stairs. Before crossing, Juri looked back once...

"Looking for me, Juri-san!? I won't be defeated so easily! Draw a deep breath sempai, for it'll be your last!" With that, Shintaro Keingo plunged a dagger deep into Juri's left breast, piercing her heart in it's wake. As true as the statement...Arisugawa Juri drew her final breath and collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Arisugawa-sama! No!!" The horrified Hanayome screamed, letting the cry echo throughout the arena. She screamed it again and again as she suddenly bolted upright in her bed. Tenjou Utena breathed hard and ragged.

"...no...sem...pai. No..." the injured Prince's voice fell to a breathy whisper. "...a dream...it was only a dream. Kamisama...I'm so relieved Juri-sempai listened to me and didn't fight on my behalf. I'd never forgive myself if Shintaro's cheating got her hurt, too." With another relieved sigh, Utena lied back down. It wouldn't be long before dawn, but the room was still dark and silent, the Prince being the only occupant. Her bed was next to a window that she often gazed out, mainly because she could see the Observation Tower. "Himemiya...you're over there. I know it. It's killing me to know that I can't be with you." Her head dropped to the side and continued to stare. "I miss you so much."

Utena's one visible eye of azure looked away and gazed suddenly and blankly at the numerous bouquets of roses and other such flowers she'd received as soon as word of the her hospitalization had gotten around. The various colors and scents reminded the young Oji of her love's rose garden, a painful memory actually. The once noble woman now felt like a small, lonely child. Each night before was spent talking and holding hands with her Princess, but for the first time in a long time, Tenjou Utena was alone. A moment of silence later, the carnation-haired girl closed her eyes and imagined her Princess' hand gently holding her own, Anthy's fingers feeling like a silken ribbon entwining her own.

"Himemiya...we'll be together again...I promise." The prince's hand clenched and relaxed several times as she stared blankly at the ceiling and thought of the young Bride. Slowly, her other hand was brought to her face and her eye gazed thoughtfully at her Rose Signet. "What can I do, Oji-sama? How can I get Himemiya back, safely?" She dropped her hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and opening them again, only now, she stood in a black void with only three caskets bearing the Sign of the Rose. She and these caskets were the only presence that broke the endless surroundings.

"Where...?" The small, innocent, child-like voice left Utena's mouth, denoting her seven year old youth once again.

"My noble child, what is it that you seek?" A young, gentle voice perked Utena's ears as she turned quickly, her piercing blue eyes meeting the comforting sight of her Bara no Oji-sama.

"...Oji-sama..." The small child's eyes glistened with new tears as the Rose Prince kneeled down and opened his arms invitingly. Wasting no time, Utena-chan ran to him, burying her face in his chest and weeping into it.

"Tiny child...what is it that ails you so?" The Prince's gloved hands wrapped protectively around the child-Utena.

"I'm...so lost. I don't know what to do, anymore." She sobbed.

"It's all right. Talk to me. Tell me what has happened to my noble child."

"I...foolishly...lost, Himemiya in...a duel. I lost her and the power. I failed as her Prince. Shintaro was right...I really am a loser." Dios frowned deeply at this. Was this really his Utena, the Utena he rescued so many years ago?

"It seems you not only lost that, but you have also lost your noble mind and heart. This and all your other losses are tearing you apart, but you needn't worry about the other losses as much as the loss of your nobility. Without that, your other emotional wounds will never heal, fully."

"...but...Himemiya means everything to me. What good is possessing my nobility if I have nobody to be noble for?"

"Do you doubt yourself, young one?" Utena's eyes drooped slightly and a long pause followed.

"...perhaps I do. This loss has proved my mortality. I don't want to be her failure." 

"Worry not of failure and think of the well-being of yourself and your Bride."

"But I am...I want her to be free. I want to protect her from the Sekai no Hate and help her live a carefree life. I don't want her to be a Bride of the game of Revolution, I want her to be the Princess of a Prince."

"Then you've nothing to be afraid of."

"What about...Shintaro? He'll cheat again. I know it."

"You must be strong, Princess. Focus. Defend when necessary, but fight back when safe. Blind outrage will prove fatal if it consumes you. Do not strive on your opponent's arrogance and you will not fail."

"Will...I become the Victor again?"

"That, my child, is for you to decide. Only your nobility will help you regain your title. Be strong, my child." He placed his hands on either side of Utena's cheeks and, like so many, many years ago, kissed her tears away. The girl's eyes opened once more, revealing the small sun beams that shone in her window of the infirmary.

"Yes, Oji-sama. I shall be strong." With a smile, the young prince looked out the window at the sunrise that began to envelope the spanning campus. Her seeing eye fell upon the Observation Tower, a slight feeling of longing sparked inside her, suddenly.

"Himemiya...wait just a little longer. I'll be healed as soon as I can and then I'll come free you from your hell."

Shinohara Wakaba waited out the morning for her best friend. There wasn't much time until class and she was getting worried.

"Utena-sama, where are you? You're unusually late this morning." The small girl frowned and made her way to class. Her mind drifted as she walked down the hallways, turned a corner, and then suddenly stopped.

"Himemiya-san...? What's she doing there without Utena-sama...and with that jerk!?" She thought. Wakaba hid around the corner and peeked around it, watching the two as quietly as possible.

"Are you rebelling against me!? I said you can't see her anymore! What are you, stupid!?

"I'm not rebelling, but Arisugawa-sempai informed me that she was there. I just wanted...to..."

"That's the problem! You keep wanting! Well, I'll say it again! No! You won't see her! I forbid it and you know that! Start listening to me!" The small, hidden eyes of Wakaba went wide as she saw the older boy grasp Anthy's wrist and slap her down, harshly. Someone who means so much to Utena-sama wouldn't be alone with this boy.

"...something must have happened to Utena-sama." Wakaba's chestnut colored head lifted confidently as she ran around the corner.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!? Hitting girls!? Do you think that makes you a man!?" Wakaba walked over, feeling strangely heroic...just like her Utena-sama.

"And who do you think you are eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Oh...I was looking for Utena-sama. I saw Himemiya-san and thought she'd be with her as usual."

"Whatever would you be looking for her for? Got a date?" Shintaro laughed at the small girl who stood in front of him.

"You're such an arrogant jerk! Where's Utena-sama!?" Wakaba demanded. "You must know if Himemiya-san is with you." Her face was flushed with anger. She looked down at Anthy, who sat on the floor, her face turned away, cradling her reddened cheek with a hand.

"Himemiya Anthy is with me because she chooses to be. Tell her Anthy." The Bride's shoulders dropped and her eyes closed. Her lips parted to speak.

"Wait, Himemiya-san. You don't need to say anything." Wakaba spoke with a familiar nobility that Anthy recognized from her days with Utena. "Your expression speaks enough." Shocked, Anthy looked at the small, yet confident girl.

"Shinohara-san..." Wakaba smiled at the grounded girl and offered a hand to her. Shintaro slapped Wakaba's hand away.

"You really are a nosy little girl, Wakaba-san! Why don't you just go to class!"

"No! Not 'till you tell me where Utena-sama is! I know you know!" The boy smirked fiendishly.

"Fine. But you won't like it." 

"Shut up! Just spill it!"

"She chose her fate. Since she foolishly fought with me, she's lying hospitalized. Her pride proved fatal. Now, get lost." He grabbed Anthy's hand and hoisted her to her feet, dragging her down the hallway. Wakaba, though, was outraged.

"You hurt her!! I'll never, ever, ever forgive you!!" Wakaba grabbed Anthy's other hand, pulled her away, and side stepped the boy. She glared at him as her hand rose over her head and swung to him, striking him hard in the face. "You'll be sorry!!" Then, she turned and ran away. Keingo stroked his cheek and smiled.

"That girl's been hanging around Tenjou-kun too long. Shameful."

Arisugawa Juri was walking the halls of the infirmary; her destination: Utena's room. In her hand, she carried a letter addressed to the Prince. 

"Why do I have to deliver this? Breaking more bad news to Utena-san is the last thing I need. She's been slapped around enough." She sighed and turned a corner. The sound of a nurse screaming angrily could be heard as Juri noticed a small girl running down the hallway. "That...looks like...Shinohara Wakaba?" And Wakaba it was. The girl looked as if she'd been running a marathon for hours. 

"Arisugawa-sempai...what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. Shouldn't you be in class, Shinohara-san?"

"Oh...ye...yeah, sorry, but...I was informed that Utena-sama was hurt. I'm just worried is all. I didn't mean to cut class." Wakaba placed her hands together in front of her chest and mentally pleaded to let this be dismissed.

"I see. That's understandable."

"It is? I mean...oh."

"As a matter of fact, I've come to see her, too."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Ah...well...she...would be better off telling you herself." Wakaba nodded and then followed the fencing captain down the hallway. A small sigh of relief escaped Juri's lips. She couldn't possibly be the one to reveal Utena's dueling life to this girl. 

Tenjou Utena stood up slowly, yet determined. She's been off her feet for a few days now and the isolation was driving her insane. She hobbled over to the closet and fished around inside, searching for her clothes. 

"Where the hell did they put my clothes? I gotta get outta here." The Prince scowled at the various empty coat-hangers. She opened a drawer and smiled. "Ah...finally." She pulled out her red shorts that looked as though they'd been cleaned. Her eyebrow twitched as she brought the shorts to her nose and inhaled...fabric softener. 

"Good...they've been cleaned." She carefully slid her legs into them and pulled them around her waist, carefully adjusting them to avoid contact with her stitches. "Damn, stupid wound. That better not leave a real noticeable mark." Next, she pulled out her trademark form-fitting tank-top. Easily enough, she took the hospital gown off and she put the top on. "Now for my jacket." Once more, she looked in the drawers for it...but came up empty. "Wha!? Where's my jacket!?" Utena's pink tresses followed suit as she snapped her head around and scanned the room for her favorite article of clothing. It wasn't in her closet, in the drawers, on the floor, nowhere...where could it be??? Defeated, she turned and kicked the closet door shut, then was blinded. "Wha...!?" She grabbed the source of darkness and looked...pleased. "Why the hell did those people put it up there? And I thought I was lazy." The Prince held the jacket up in front of her...and frowned. The hole where Shintaro's sword cut into it went all the way across the trademark uniform. "Damn him." Of all the things she owned that had to be ruined, it had to be her jacket, aside from her happiness. Utena put the totaled coat back in the closet and closed it. "So...now what do I do?" Her blue eye looked thoughtfully around the room and saw, well, nothing. "How boring. There's nothing to do, nothing to read, no one to talk to. This really sucks." With a shrug, the girl turned and placed a hand on her knee, then stretched. "Ah...one, two, three, four. Switch. One, two, three..." A sigh escaped her lips each time she pushed. The stitches in her stomach made it difficult, but this was no time to worry about such things, after all, she did have a duel to get prepared for. The Prince strode across the room and leaned on the wall, sliding down it, and kicking her feet in the air. Handstand...naturally, followed by the opening of the door.

"Good morning, Utena-san. How are...you?" Juri's face faltered at the sight before her. "What are you doing!?" 

"Ah! Good morning, sempai! I'm just trying to get a little physical activity. I'm bored."

"You should be resting. You're going to..." Juri suddenly got cut off and was silenced.

"What? Sempai?" Utena looked to Juri...and saw Wakaba.

"Utena-sama!! Oh! Are you all right!?!? I heard you were hurt!! I was so worried!" Below Wakaba, Juri placed her head in her hand and sighed. 

"Shinohara-san, would you kindly get off me?"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The fencing captain rose to her feet and brushed off her uniform, then scowled at the girl. 

"Don't mind her, sempai. She's just being Wakaba. She wouldn't be Wakaba without the power to 'glomp' anything that stands in her way." With a small grin, the prince tipped and stood right-side-up. 

"Hmph! See if I ever worry about you again! You're mean!!" Wakaba stuck her small tongue out at her best friend and stuck her nose in the air.

"Awww, c'mon. You know I was kidding. I kid you all the time!" Utena's slender hand reached out and playfully tugged on her smaller friend's ponytail.

"Welllllll....okay!" Utena quickly jumped back...avoiding a threatening glomp.

"Nuh uh uhhhh...no 'glomping' until Utena-san's well again." Juri placed her arms around Wakaba's midsection and pulled back.

"Oh! Oh yeah. I forgot." The now cheerful girl seated herself in an easy chair and swung her legs back and forth. Across the room, Juri shook her head, marigold curls bouncing to-and-fro with her movements.

"Anyway, Tenjou-san, I was told to deliver this to you. It's from the Seitokai."

"The Seitokai? What do they want with me? I'm not the Victor, currently, so what's the deal?"

"I...suggest you read the letter." Juri looked to Utena and nodded once. The Oji's shoulders shrugged as she tore into the envelope and pulled from it, a letter addressed to her, formally. It read:

Tenjou Utena-san:

It has come to our attention that you have been forced to surrender your title of Kettou no Shioushia to, one, Shintaro Keingo. With a the loss of the title comes the loss of other things. We regret to inform you that, due to your hospitalization, we were forced to move your belongings to another location to make room for the new Kettou no Shioushia, instead of you moving them yourself. Your new dorm room is now located in the west wing of the Ohtori Gakuen campus, room 438. It is a single dorm. 

Should you decide to regain your title, you know what to do. Until then, your location is noted above. We suggest you accept these changes without question and spend your time concentrating on getting well. Take care of yourself, Tenjou-san.

Ohtori Gakuen Seitokaichou,

Kiryuu Touga

Utena's eyes hardened, but regained composure. Lowering the letter, she looked up to Juri, her seeing eye almost appeared sad.

"I've...been...relocated."

"I'm sorry, Utena-san. That's one disadvantage to being in the Seitokai. I don't like making such regretful decisions."

"I understand, sempai." A deafening silence filled the room. Utena's eye glanced every so often at Juri, then back at her note. Juri looked out the window, then back at Utena. The prince lifted a hand up and rubbed the back of her neck, eye moving back and forth, uncomfortably. No sound emanated, whatsoever, except for Wakaba's snoring.

"Is she...asleep?" Juri looked at the girl in the easy chair and laughed softly.

"She does it sometimes...don't mind her." The captain nodded and looked back to the prince.

"Off the subject, how do you feel?" 

"Oh, a little better. My stomach feels okay except when I move abruptly."

"That's good." Juri looked to the girl in front of her and smiled slightly. "Oh, what about...your eye? He didn't...cut into it, did he?" 

"Ah...I don't think so. I've had this patch on since I first woke up here."

"Well, the doctor told me the night I brought you in that you should be fine." Arisugawa Juri approached Utena, placing her hand on the girl's face and lightly brushing her thumb over the patch. 

"Should...I check?"

"No pressure, Utena-san. Do it when you want to."

"Yeah, I guess." The Prince walked to the closet and placed the letter in the pocket of her jacket. She looked down at the jacket and brushed her fingers over the hole that had been cut in it, a pained expression on her face.

"Utena-san...? What's wrong?" Juri's soft voice caught the attention of the azure-eyed Utena. Slowly, she turned and looked to the captain, shaking her head.

"It's nothing...I just...I don't know. This whole ordeal has really...been hard. I dreamed of my Prince last night and he told me to be strong, but I'm...just afraid I can't. I see this slit in my jacket and think...if I had been foolish enough, I could have been hurt even worse than I am."

"But you weren't. You'll be all right, Utena-san. Your 'prince' you see all the time, do you do everything he says?"

"Of course. He's...my Prince. Why wouldn't I? I don't know where I'd be without his guidance sometimes."

"Utena-san...you're very fortunate, then. I see he's been there for you quite a bit."

"Yes...he has."

"See, Utena-san? That's all you have to do." The Prince's eye looked to Juri weakly.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying...that he's your Prince. If he is, then he's always there for you." The pink-headed duelist nodded once, but still felt confused. What on Earth was this getting to?

"Tenjou Utena...to be a Prince, you must protect a Princess. Himemiya Anthy is your Princess...so be her Prince." Juri took Utena's hand and looked at her sternly, yet kindly, like a mother to her daughter. "The Prince in Dios protects you, his Princess. The Prince in you protects Anthy, your Princess." 

"You...you're right. I am Himemiya's Prince."

"So just get back on your feet and regain your strength...then rescue Anthy." Utena's lips slowly curled into a smile and she turned to look at her sempai. The duelist couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, considering that it's not often that comforting words, such as the ones that had been spoken, would come from Arisugawa Juri. 

"Thanks, sempai." Juri, too, felt a little overwhelmed. Had she really been the one to help Utena? 

"Utena-san...get a little more rest. I'll...see if I can get you out tonight, okay?" 

"Are you serious!?" An enthusiastic smile dramatically changed Utena's features as she threw her arms around the fencing captain and held her tightly. "Oh, you don't know how good it feels to hold someone again."

"Ah...I'm glad...anyway I really should be going." Arisugawa Juri felt a burning sensation emanate in her cheeks as she felt the underclassman hold her around the waist. What the hell was she doing??? This girl was in love with another!! The upperclassman peeled the girl off her and bid her good day until later. "Hey, Shinohara-san...wake up. You're going to class, now." Juri shook the slumbering Wakaba, waking her with difficulty.

"I don't wanna...just five more minutes...pleeeeease?" 

"Um...no, sorry, Shinohara-san. It's time for class."

"Mouuuuu...yeah yeah." The chestnut-headed girl stood and stretched. "Utena-sama, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Ah, it's okay. Arisugawa-sempai is going to try and get me out this evening. It seems, also, that I've been relocated. Why don't you come to my new dorm after school, tomorrow?"

"Oh, you aren't coming to school even though you'll be out?"

"I need to unpack and finish my late work." Utena's head dropped with disgust.

"What'd they relocate you for, anyway?"

"Um...because...they just wanted to. They switched Shintaro Keingo's room with mine for some reason. No big deal. I'll get it worked out, eventually."

"Hmmm...well...okay. which room?"

"Ahh...west wiiiiinnnng...um...43...8? Yeah, 438."

"Whoa, that's way out there." Wakaba thought. "Well, okay!! I'll see you later, Utena-samaaaa!" Wakaba covered her curiosity with a hyper departure, Juri following.

"Ah, yeah, I'll see you later..." The prince waited until Juri and Wakaba had left before walking over to the sink and staring at her reflection. She looked tired and pillow-faced. "A mirror reflects ones image...some individuals learn to change from viewing their reflection...can I do that?" The previous Victor of the Duel brushed her fingers lightly over her eye patch and let two fingertips clench the corner of the medical tape. "I guess it's time to make a change." Slowly, Utena pulled the adhesive bond and looked away as the patch was dropped into the sink. The girl was hesitant to look for she had seen all the blood which had been absorbed into the gauze. Was it that bad? No way, it couldn't be. Tenjou Utena took a breath and clenched her eyes shut as her carnation-locked head lifted, waiting...waiting...waiting...and her eyes opened. Silence. Deafening silence. The prince looked at her face, her mouth moving wordlessly until her hand covered it, silencing the silence. There it was, her change. No, Tenjou Utena was not blinded at all, but may as well have been. Around her beautiful, crystalline-azure eye, was a blade scar. One the prince knew wouldn't go away. Her reminder of her foolishness. Her blind outrage. Her loss of love. The boy whom Utena dubbed the "Son of Lucifer" had physically scarred her...for life...he'd humiliated her...he'd stolen her lover and best friend...he'd practically taken away everything in which Utena held dear. "I will never forgive him. If Himemiya sees this...she'll...I know how she is! She'll forever blame herself! I can't live with that and she won't listen to me when I say it's not her fault! Dammit!" The prince gritted her teeth and clenched a hand, quickly releasing a breath before throwing her tight fist into the mirror, shattering it. "There...I've made a change. A decision." She pulled her hand away from the razor-sharp shards of the mirror and wiped the blood on her shorts. "I'm sorry, Himemiya. I can't let you live in guilt. I only now realize that I can never change you. If I could...you'd have been free a long time ago." Utena thought about the many attempts she made to give her love a life...and those attempts' results. "Hmph...Bara no Hanayome. Your fate has probably forced you to forget about me. To hell with fate. I'll start over if I have to." Tenjou Utena sat on her bed and rested her head in her hands, blood running from the glass incisions. Once more, she looked to her bloodied fist, glancing briefly at her Rose Signet. "Oji-sama..." Many minutes passed by with the young girl looking at her ring. A sad, defeated sigh escaped her pastel lips as she slipped the ring off her finger, stood up, and walked to the closet, depositing the finger-less ring in her coat, out of sight... out of mind. "Forgive me...Himemiya." A moment later, Juri came in.

Author's note:

Um...nope. That's it. More soon. ^^v


	5. Schoolyard Duel

Himemiya Anthy waited out her school agenda and slowly made her way back to her dorm room, a shadow of anguish hovering around her. It had already been nearly a week since the tragic duel that stole her away from her beloved Utena and the loneliness and neglected love was turning the young Bride into a contagious case of depression. The feeling of withdrawal from her only love was tearing her apart, like so many pieces of her life had. 

"Utena...sama...I wish I could see you again. This whole thing is so hard. I can only wonder if you're all right." The Bride looked down as she walked, watching her feet move with her step. A lost feeling struck her once more...the one where she thought back to when she and Utena walked home before they had confessed their love for one another. They'd talk, Utena would joke around and playfully tease her, and sometimes, they'd just hold hands after a bad day. "Such simple things make me miss her so much. She really...loved...me." The Observation Tower came into sight and Anthy sighed. Time to return home and be played with like the doll she thought of herself as. Each step she took seemed to make the distance further, so she looked back down. When will she be happy again? When will she be able to be held lovingly in the arms of her prince? When...did she fall to the ground?

"Ah...excuse me. I wasn't..." 

"Hi...Himemiya...I'm sorry." The Bride closed her mouth quickly and slowly looked at a familiar pair of black and white shoes that covered a pair of red socks. It couldn't be.

"...Utena...sa...n."

"I didn't see you." An ivory hand reached out in front of the girl. As she took it, she was lifted to her feet when her eyes met the Prince's backside. What was she doing? Without looking back, the Prince's arm lifted at her side and offered Anthy her bag.

"Yes. Again, sorry 'bout that." Utena said again. "Anyway...I better go. Later, Himemiya." The girl began to walk away, but was stopped when a silken touch pulled at her wrist.

"Wa... wait, Utena-san...please?" 

"What?"

"Why are you leaving so...suddenly? It's been a week. Aren't you even...going to tell me if you're okay?"

"Oh, sorry...Himemiya. I'm fine. Just some cuts and bruises...and...yeah." 

"Please. Utena. Look at me." The Prince dropped her head, a sigh escaping her lips. Could she really do that? Desperately searching for a reason to leave, Utena's slender fingers traced slowly over her scar. Another sigh left her lips as she gave up and spoke.

"Fine...but...please know that nothing that's happened is your fault." With her head still bowed and her eyes closed, she turned and slowly raised her gaze to Anthy's, eyes opening as she did. 

"...ah..." There it was. The silence. What more could be said? 

"Himemiya...it's...no big deal. It's...just a scar."

"Is it? Is that all it is? You got it because of me!" The Bride raised her voice, something she rarely ever did. "...because of...me." Anthy's head turned shamefully at the remark and Utena just sighed.

"Himemiya...I told you already...none of this is your fault. As the Victor, I had to accept the challenge or I would have lost you anyway. You have to take risks in the 'game' of Revolution...and when you're in love..."

"You told me you'd be all right!" Anthy cut her off.

"I am! Look at me! I'm walking, talking, and I'm here, now! I'm just fine." Anthy's guilt still surpassed her mild relief. This burdened young girl paid no mind to the injuries of her past Victors, but this one...this one was different. This one fought for the protection of their love, not for the power of World Revolution, even though it came with the victory.

"Yes, that's a relief, but because of me, your...your beautiful face is...scarred. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"I know I'm scarred, but that's not your fault. I had to take a risk and with risks you sometimes get hurt." The Prince sighed in frustration. "I knew this would happen. I knew you'd just blame yourself no matter what I said. That's why I've...decided I shouldn't duel anymore. Without you around...you won't live what's left of your life blaming yourself for my strife." Anthy released the hand she had taken earlier and shook her head, her eyes gazing wide at the would-be Victor.

"You're...lying. You wouldn't give up! No! Utena-sama, please!"

"Himemiya...you have to understand. If I stay with you...you'll blame yourself everyday, every hour, every minute, every second you see my face. I know you. I can't live with that. It would hurt me more than you know seeing that." Himemiya Anthy turned suddenly, her emerald eyes glistening with fresh tears. 

"You. You're just like the rest of the Victors...a quitter. Take a loss and you quit."

"I'm not quitting! I'm doing this for your sake! Seeing you belittle yourself drives a dagger through me and I hate it! I hate seeing you hate yourself!" Utena's voice rose with frustration and anger. Why couldn't her love understand? It seemed so simple to figure out, yet Himemiya Anthy was seeing this differently, and perhaps more effectively, than Tenjou Utena was. "You're too young to be full of such remorse and pain." Anthy was letting it sink in, but wouldn't allow it to register. She knew Utena was scared. The Bride could feel the fear emanating from her prince.

"I see. Utena-sama...please...just admit you're afraid of failure. I can sense your fear and it's a heavy burden."

"I'm...not." Utena felt she had no reason to pride herself, but she did pride Anthy. "I'm...not afraid of failure...for myself. I...fear it for you. I fail...and you suffer. Just move on." Himemiya's face shifted slightly, a realization striking her dramatically.

"Tenjou Utena. Listen to yourself. You strive so hard to... 'free' me and allow me to live a life for myself. Well, here you are speaking of how your failure affects me. What about you? Why doesn't it affect you?" The Prince's eyes widened to their capacity. Her princess was right...but Utena wouldn't admit it.

"Be...because I want to be the prince. My...princess comes first." Anthy turned back to the former Victor and shook her head before embracing her.

"Your well-being should come first. Not me." Utena smiled some-what and put her black-clad arms around the Bride, the smile becoming a smirk.

"Well, then, Himemiya...why not practice what you preach, hm?" The Hanayome gasped lightly and her cheeks colored. 

"What? That's not what I meant at all!"

"Himemiya...I've been trying to get something like that through your head for so long I can't even remember how long ago it was." Anthy looked down, away from her prince's piercing, yet heartfelt glare.

"I'm sorry."

"Me...too." Once again, the 'exiled' prince and her fated princess embraced. They held one another for countless minutes...until Anthy felt a dreaded longing and quickly pulled the prince's head down, kissing her as if she'd been deprived of precious air. No one was around, so Anthy had made her move, though rather foolishly.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my Bride!?" Utena's face faltered as she pulled her lips away from Anthy's quickly.

"What do you want, you pathetic cheat?" Shintaro Keingo, the new Victor, stepped to the two girls, placing his hands on either girls' shoulder. A smirk played onto his features, making the pink-headed prince want to gag. 

"What I want is for you to take your hands of my Bride before I force them off." Utena was not amused to say the least. In fact, as soon as he finished talking, the boy's hand on Anthy's shoulder pushed harshly, throwing the girl to the ground.

"I didn't even get a chance to comply." The prince spoke sarcastically. "Why don't we try again...without you screwing everything up by BEING a screw-up." Tenjou Utena knew her adoption of a sharp tongue was only going to get her into further trouble, but she had to risk it...for Himemiya. A sharp crack of stricken flesh rang in Anthy's ears as her prince's carnation-tinted head whipped to the side with a violent jerk of the neck. "You get off on striking girls...or is it just a bad habit?" The boy, enraged, struck her again. With heated-pain in both her cheeks, the prince took her place...next to Anthy. 

"Hiding behind a puppet, Tenjou-kun? Don't you have any damn pride!?"

"Why? I don't require the need to become you. 'Arrogance' isn't a word I require any use in." Utena took the Bride by the hand and began to lead her away. Shintaro wasn't done. Not by a long shot. Quicker than Utena could react, he side-stepped her, raised his hand, balled it into a fist, and swung it. 

"Himemiya!!" The shocked Prince quickly knelt down by her love, taking the Bride's chin in her fingertips and examining the now developing bruise that was spreading on her cheekbone, a tiny trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth, probably from biting her lip on impact. "....bastard. You bastard!! How dare you strike her! And with a fist!? You're lower than anything I can imagine."

"Strike a nerve, Tenjou-kun? Well, you gonna avenge her? Show me what you got. Right here...not in some traditional dueling arena." Keingo shook his fist in the air, glaring sadistically at Utena. "You run with the big boys...? You play by our rules." Utena stood, anger the only feature on her face. What the hell was she thinking? 

"Utena-san! Don't! That's just what he wants you to do!" The Bride cried, but Utena silenced her.

"Shintaro Keingo....I have no burning desire to fight you. Our fight lies within the arena...whether you like it...or not." She turned away. "Let's be mature about this...hmm?" ...and she walked away.

"You'll never be a prince!!" Keingo's forced weight on Utena's back brought both of them to the ground in a heap, the angered boy throwing punches left and right at the girl below him. 

"Stop it, Shintaro-sama!! Please!!" The Bara no Hanayome jumped in to intercept, but was once again swatted away like a small pest. Utena, though, took the opportunity to kick her leg up and throw the distracted Victor over her head. Both stood quickly, and fell just as fast, as Shintaro threw himself into her once more. They landed hard in a scuffle and grasped one another tightly in rage as they rolled down a nearby hill. Once more, Keingo was thrown head-over-heels. Utena stood up and ran to him, her rage of seeing Anthy abused taking over her composure. With a leap, she landed on his chest, straddling it and throwing her own punches into his open face. Left, right, left, right...a cry of pain escaping the vulnerable boy, especially when the prince's ringed hand hit him. Ringed...hand? 

"I'll never forgive you!! Striking a young girl, cheating in the game of Revolution, humiliating her and me, taking advantage of your powers!! You will not take us for granted, ever again!!" Utena screamed in bloody outrage and she delivered blow after blow, in an unrecognizable manner of the girl. By this time, Anthy made it down the hill and ran to the two, taking Utena around the waist and desperately pulling with all her being to pry the prince from the bloodied Shintaro.

"Utena-san, no, Stop it, please!!" And stop she did. The winded girl allowed herself to be pulled away, her hair a mess, her jacket stretched and torn on her body, her nose and mouth bled. "It's over, Utena-san...it's over." A familiar shock spread into the ex-Victor's cobalt eyes. What had she done!? A councilman...this boy was a councilman. Oh, she was in trouble if this got out.

"They're down there!! I saw them, Seitokaichou!! They were fighting!" A young girl's voice could be heard from atop the hill speaking to none other than Kiryuu Touga. Utena's heart sank...she knew she was cold busted. Resting in front of Anthy, who still had her arms around her prince's waist, Utena watched without purpose as Touga came down the steep hill, his sister, Nanami, trailing behind him, as usual, and the obvious narc behind her. A smirk spread on his face when Keingo sat up, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve, as Touga approached his opponent.

"Tenjou Utena...you're responsible for this?" The Seitokaichou spoke after a moment. "Assaulting a member of the Student Council? That, Tenjou Utena, is a highly punishable offense in this school. What have you to say on your behalf?" The strawberry-haired Prince stood, looking expressionlessly at the speaker. 

"What is there to say? Shintaro Keingo picked a fight with me. I'm not exactly going to let him attack me without defense. Though, why am I telling you this? Knowing him, he'll just make up some easily-believable story to defend himself with and this whole incident will be my fault." Utena said with obvious annoyance. "No one, especially the Seitokai, will listen to my side of this and believe it. So, punish me now and get it over with." The girl spoke with unintentional sarcasm, but with belief of her views. "How bad can it be?" She thought. Funny she should ask...

"I see. Shintaro Keingo...what have you to say?"

"I shouldn't have to say anything. I fought for my honor. She insulted me by trying to walk away with my Rose Bride. What should I have done? So, I jumped her to take back what's mine." 

"True, but fighting is not tolerable. In reality, you, too, are responsible for this, but in terms of each party's story, the blame is mostly riding...on Tenjou Utena." With that verdict from the President, Utena stood and prepared to accept her punishment.

"All right. I did try to walk off with Himemiya...but..." What? This can't be! Shintaro Keingo...lied and told the truth at the same time!! "What's my penalty? A stupid detention?"

"Perhaps...if this had been a fight between normal students...but you two are both involved with the game of Revolution. Therefore, Tenjou Utena, you are to be temporarily suspended from Dueling. Surrender your ring for the time being." 

"What!? You can't do that!! What about him!? He's in this as deep as I am!! Why does he still get to duel!?"

"I cannot suspend the Kettou no Shioushia...that would be pointless."

"Pointless!? What's pointless about being fair!? He attacked me, too!"

"True, but your faults are deeper in depth than his. Now, I'm asking you again, surrender your ring or face permanent expulsion by order of the Rijichou." Utena's face was blank, yet hints of shock were noticeable. The Dean wouldn't expel her...would he? She wouldn't risk it. From behind Touga, Keingo could be seen snickering, only further angering the prince. From a distance, Himemiya Anthy was as equally shocked. Utena wasn't surrendering her ring willingly? Was this because she really didn't mean what she'd said about not dueling anymore? On the other hand, she had no say in anything...as the Rose Bride.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Utena thought sadly. She lifted her arm, wiping away the blood from her nose and mouth, then raised her other arm and began to uselessly wipe her tears away before she looked up to the President. 

"The ring, Tenjou-kun! We ain't got all day. Just go back to being a little girl who gets rescued by her childish dreams."

"Silence yourself, Shintaro. This doesn't concern you." So it was finalized, she really couldn't duel...even if she wanted to. Utena placed her hand into her pocket and slid the ring around her finger with hesitation, then, defeated by truth, she pulled it back out and held it before Touga. Slowly, he reached out, took Utena's hand in his, and used his other to remove the Rose Signet and pocket it.

"Two weeks, Tenjou Utena...and you will be eligible to duel once more." The words entered one ear and half exited the other. Two weeks!? How much more could she take? In angered sorrow, Utena turned and ran to Anthy, knelt by her and kissed her deeply before she pulled away and said softly...

"I'm sorry, Himemiya...I'm sorry. I lied to you. Forgive me." And with that, Tenjou Utena turned on both heels and ran as fast as she could to get away...to get away from everything. In her mind's eye, she could only hear the humiliating voices of the people she ran from, laughing cruelly at her punishments and torture. Like a weakened prisoner, hanging by the wrists after an intentional public punishment for her sins, all she heard was degrading laughter of her pain. Touga raising the switch once more and striking his prisoner upon her bare back, a pained and shamed cry ringing throughout the heavens, and then the howling and sadistic laughter of the numerous faces of Shintaro Keingo, Kiryuu Nanami, and Himemiya Anthy all pointing to, and verbally mocking her.

"Tenjou Utena is a make-believe Prince."

"Hot-headed, Tenjou-kun!"

"Baka, Utena-chan!!"

"She'll never become a real Prince."

"So, Tenjou Utena is human after all..."

"Go back to being a little girl, to being rescued by childish dreams."

These, and other painful remarks, tore through the 'make-believe' Prince's being. How can one become a noble and heroic prince, if they can't control their own emotional outbursts? Never looking back, Tenjou Utena just ran. Where? Her quiet, unkempt, and lonely dorm room. Through the door she ran, slamming it shut, and locking herself in.

"...a little girl with childish dreams..." She leaned against the door, letting a few tears find their way down her streaked face, as she touched her fingertips to her lips. "...is that what I am?" Then she thought of what she had just done. "Himemiya...I'm a failure. I didn't listen to you...and I didn't listen to Dios-sama. That makes me self-centered and foolish. I can't let you see me like that." She pressed her lips to her fingertips briefly and stood, exhausted though, from the fight, the running, the shouting, the crying, the everything! The 'little girl' stepped over her unpacked bags and boxes and threw herself into her bed, where she emotionally broke down in a flood of defeated cries and choked sobs. "...what have I done...? ...oh, Himemiya...I'm so sorry. "

"You what!?" Arisugawa Juri bolted from her seat, slamming her hands onto the table in shock. "How could you do that!?" 

"I did. It seems that Tenjou Utena just...needed to be released for a short while." The Seitokai meeting wasn't exactly going too well to some extent. Touga had informed them of his decision to suspend Utena from dueling as punishment for her offense.

"How the hell do you know she wasn't telling the truth? What reason would Tenjou-san have to lie?" The Seitokai representative seated herself, though still, visibly outraged.

"I never said she had lied in the first place. The Rijichou had informed me of Shintaro-san's past troubles in school and it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he had been responsible. That is why I suspended her."

"That makes no damn sense! He lies and Utena gets punished!?"

"The Rijichou doesn't want, under any circumstance, to lose this boy. Why, I don't know, but I'm not going to argue." 

"I still think your decision was rather shortly thought out." Juri turned her head toward the infamous Seitokai member and glared. "Shintaro Keingo. If it were left up to me, I'd see you surrender your title as Kettou no Shioushia to Tenjou Utena and beg not to suffer at her hand."

"Well, it's not, so mind your own business, sempai." He responded, mocking Utena's use of the word 'sempai' that she used toward Juri. 

"It is apparent that you mistreat the Bara no Hanayome, but you also mistreat a Victor? Where in this world is your honor?" The fencing captain turned and walked away into the elevator and disappeared from sight. 

"My honor? Akio-san is my honor." He muttered to himself.

Shinohara Wakaba sat underneath the usual tree she and Utena always met, a bento resting in her lap. Once again, she spent the school day by herself, thinking about her best friend. What happened to her poor Utena? Slowly, she unwrapped the small bento and gazed at the food that she made for herself...the same food she often made for Utena. 

"...ahhh...Utena-sama, what happened to you? School's no fun without the old you. Why'd you change?" She picked up a mouthful in her little green chopsticks and proceeded to eat. 

"Hello, Shinohara-san." 

"Wha? Ah! Hello, Himemiya-san." Wakaba smiled as she spoke through a mouthful of food. "No offense, but how come you're sitting here with me?"

"I just...wanted to thank you for what you did the other day in the halls. I realize that Shintaro-sama was a little rough with you. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. Don't think anything of it. I'm not exactly sure what came over me, but I do know that anything Utena-sama sees wrong, I do, too."

"Oh. Have...you seen her, Utena-san, recently?"

"No, unfortunately I haven't. She...didn't come to school today."

"She didn't?" The Bride's eyes downcast at Wakaba's answer. "...oh no..." For some time, Anthy said nothing until the smaller girl waved her hand in her face.

"You still with me? I think I lost ya..." 

"Oh, sorry about...I'm just thinking is all." The Hanayome smiled slightly at how much Wakaba's carefree lifestyle reminded her of Utena's. An unforgettable personality. 

"You were thinking of Utena-sama, weren't you? I know that look. I used to get it all the time when I wanted to be her steady." By now, Anthy was blushing a little. This cheerful little child could even read emotions like Utena. "Himemiya-san? Can...I ask you something...kind of important?"

"Oh...sure. What is it?"

"Why did you make Utena-sama sad?"

"Wha?? I don't understand what you mean?" Where did that come from? The question shocked Anthy quite undeniably.

"The way I see it, you two had...well...a good relationship. How come you just went away from her for that guy who, you know, beat her up?"

"Shinohara...san...I didn't want to. I didn't. Demo...I hadn't a choice."

"A choice? Of course you did! Everyone has a choice." It was only now that Anthy realized that Wakaba knew nothing of the game of Revolution. Now, was a good a time as any.

"Shinohara Wakaba...will you come with me? I think...you need to know something about Utena-san...that she would never tell you directly."

"Huh? You have to be kidding...Utena-sama tells me everything!"

"Not this...she couldn't. For telling you...she could have been expelled."

"What is she, an ex-con or something? Gimmie a break! It can't be that bad." The Bride released a sigh and stood up, offering her dark hand to her love's best friend.

"Please...this isn't a joke. It's quite serious...and it may answer some of your lingering questions." Defeated, Wakaba stood up and followed Anthy through the campus into the student-forbidden Kettou Hiroba no Mori.

"Wa...wait a sec, Himemiya-san! We aren't...allowed in there." 

"Trust me." 

"Ummm...all right, but if I get in trouble..." The two entered the wooded area and walked quietly through it until they came to a huge gate, sculpted to look like a rose: the Bara no Mon. 

"This...is the door to Utena-san's greatest secret." Anthy, being the Bara no Hanayome, took the single trigger in her hand and the gate began to part. "Come with me, Shinohara-san." The water began to flow all around them as the Bara no Mon fully opened and the two walked through the thresh-hold. Wakaba's eyes widened to their capacity as she laid them on the Kettou Hiroba no Rasenkaidan. 

"Wha...what is this? It's so high! How come...you can't see it outside?"

"It's merely an optical illusion from the outside world." The mysterious girl spoke as she and her follower entered the cage-like 'elevator' and began climbing the length of the swirling stairway. 

"This is incredible!" Excited as always, Wakaba watched the ground below them get smaller and further away until it became invisible. With a soft jerk, the cage stopped and they exited into the Kettou Hiroba. It's wide, spacious architecture was nothing compared to the majestic castle that hovered, up-side-down, over their heads: the Maboroshi no Shirou. Wakaba was simply awe-struck. "It's so beautiful! How can this be so bad?" The girl turned her head to find Anthy not there. "Ah! Hey! Himemiya-san!"

"It's all right...I'm still here." Wakaba turned once more and her gaze locked on a dark-skinned girl in a long, flowing red dress that stood before her. 

"...Himemiya-san? Wh...what's going on here?"

"Once, there was a young girl who was being mistreated by the man everyone thought to be her boyfriend. A mere lovers' quarrel was how most saw it. When this man struck the girl's face, an innocent bystander became enraged, but did nothing right away. Later, that same day, the bystander's friend was emotionally hurt by the man. To avenge her friend's honor, the young, brave bystander approached the man and challenged him. By mistake, he assumed the bystander to be someone she was not and requested to meet her in a traditional duel. She accepted and met as told, surprised to see the mistreated young girl present there as well. The man explained to the challenger that this girl he had slapped earlier was not his girlfriend, but his Bride. The 'prize' awarded to the Victor of the Duel. The challenger was angered to see the Bride being treated so badly and then proceeded to duel with the Victor. Miraculously, she defeated him with a split bo-ken and became the Kettou no Shioushia, therefore becoming 'engaged' to the Bara no Hanayome."

"I don't understand. How did the challenger get into the fight by mistake?"

"The man saw her Bara no Kokuin. Only those who are allowed to participate in the game of Revolution wear this signet. The challenger, though, did not understand what she had gotten into. She believed her signet was an engagement ring given to her by a prince on a white horse."

"So...she became...the Kettou no Shioushia...by accident?"

"Technically. And with that, she was given Dios no Chikara and that would be used to revolutionize the world."

"...and she wasn't allowed to tell those who didn't possess the Bara no Kokuin?"

"Exactly."

"I see. Utena-sama...was fighting with Saionji-sempai...because of how he treated me. He mistook her for a 'duelist' and she got into a fight she knew nothing of. She won and she...became the Victor."

"Yes. And I became her Bara no Hanayome. As Victor, she could not turn down a challenge from anyone or else she'd have to forfeit." 

"It's very complicated, but I get the basics. I take it she got challenged and lost, then."

"Yes. That is why things are the way they've been." The Bride lowered her head and sighed. Finally, it took awhile, but she explained the secret to Wakaba as briefly as possible. "Utena-san claimed he cheated in that duel, but I couldn't argue with the Sekai no Hate's call on the result of the duel."

"I'll bet he did cheat. He cheated at the basketball game that one day, so he may have cheated at the duel, too."

"Perhaps, but there is nothing that can be done, now."

"How come? Why doesn't Utena-sama challenge Shintaro and take you back!?" Wakaba's voice began to rise with anxiety as the realization hit her, hard.

"She can't."

"Why not!? She's a duelist isn't she?"

"She is, but she was suspended from dueling yesterday, by the Seitokaichou, for fighting. Even though I witnessed his harassment to her, I could do nothing because I am his Bride and I have to obey him no matter what."

"Suspended!? Oh, no! That's why she was gone today!" Wakaba turned to run back to the cage-like 'elevator'. "Himemiya-san...Bara no Hanayome...please, come with me!"

"I'm sorry...but I cannot. My Victor has forbidden me to see Utena-san. I have no choice but to comply." A tint of anger glistened in Wakaba's eye as she turned away and entered the elevator.

"Get a backbone, Himemiya-san. Utena-sama needs you. She has nobody right now, so, go to her and be a somebody." Then, she disappeared as the elevator lowered back to the Earth below.

Author's babble:

This is....going pretty well for my first fic posted on here. Positive feedback always makes me more confident to write more. It IS kind of a long fic, but what can I say...? There's much to write! Next one up soon.


	6. Explosive Outrage

As the Bara no Hanayome told Wakaba about Utena's revolutionary tale, Arisugawa Juri found out about the ex-Victor's absence and decided she owed it to the prince to come and comfort her. 

"West wing, dorm...4...38. I see they put her in a fairly newer dormitory." Juri rolled her azure eyes. "Kissing up to her as usual. Typical of the Seitokaichou." The fencing captain came to the end of a seemingly endless hallway and read the temporary nameplate, 'Tenjou Utena', in large, hand-written script. Suddenly, she felt uneasy and hesitated before she raised her hand and rapped on the door. "Utena..." 

"...it's open..." Juri's face changed into a sorrowful one as she heard the familiar, yet obviously, saddened voice of Utena. 

"Utena? I...was told you weren't at school today. This...wouldn't have to do with your recent punishment, would it?" A long, deafening silence followed Juri's statement. Her eyes wandered around the room curiously, gazing upon several boxes and bags that made up a large obstacle course to move about the room, then looking toward the outline of Utena's body wrapped up in the blankets of her bed. For a newer dorm, it was incredibly small for a single.

"...I see word gets around fast these days. You've come to scold me, I take it?"

"No, I haven't. I came to check up on you." Without flaw, the golden-locked woman found her way around the mess and approached Utena's bedside. "May I sit down?"

"Sure...if you want to." Juri sighed softly as she seated herself on the end of the prince's bed, feeling slightly out of place. 

"How have you been holding up?"

"All right, I guess. I'm still alive."

"I'm really sorry for what's happened to you. Especially because it's a fellow councilman that's caused you so much grief."

"Please, sempai, don't apologize for anything. This isn't your fault...it's mine."

"What? How do you figure?"

"I acted stupid, relentless, and foolishly. I deserved this. It's better this way."

"No it's not. Not if it's going to tear you apart like this."

"Look, sempai, if I can't control my rage, how do I know I won't become like the other Victors she's had. What if I start abusing her? I'm afraid of what I may become."

"You make what you become."

"...perhaps...but I won't risk that."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"I'm not. I feel sorry for Himemiya."

"Then do something about it! Just laying in bed and skipping school isn't going to change anything!" By now, Utena had heard enough. Quickly, she sat up in her bed and stared coldly at her guest.

"You don't understand, do you!? I would hate myself if I ever hurt Himemiya!! I go back now without having properly managed my rage then I could leave myself open to hurting her! I won't!!"

"How the hell do you find that possible! You're enraged because of what's happened to her! You just don't realize it!!"

"What!?"

"If you give up on someone...you're hurting them more that way. If you give up on Himemiya...you're hurting her more than any physical strike."

"...you don't understand..."

"The hell I don't!! Grow up, Tenjou Utena! A weak little child cannot become a Prince!" As suddenly as she said it, Arisugawa Juri's hand dealt a sharp blow across the younger girl's cheek, followed by her being grasped by the collar of her pajamas and getting pulled, forcefully, to Juri. "And weak little children have no reason to be envied by an elder in any way." And then, without warning, a sweet and lingering taste was pressed against Utena's rose-pink lips. A...kiss? Arisugawa Juri was...kissing her. The Prince was indeed shocked, but dared not resist. The older woman's lips tasted so sweet, so soft and sweet, just like Himemiya's. Juri's slender, crimson colored tongue felt soft and hot as it found it's way into Utena's mouth, just like Himemiya's. The thin fingers of Juri's hand stroked the pink-headed girl's cheek, gently, just like Himemiya's. But...as sweet and tempting as it seemed, this woman was not Himemiya. At that thought, Juri's tongue left Utena's mouth, leaving the prince's bright, cobalt eyes wide with shock and realization. "Here. I took it back from Touga." In Utena's hand rested her Bara no Kokuin. "You still have a chance, Utena. I don't. That is where I envy you. Become strong and focused again and go be her heroic Prince. Go rescue your Princess."

Another encounter for Shintaro Keingo in the Dean's Quarters. Since he'd shown up, Shintaro had grown quite reliable to Akio's plans of his Revolutionizing the world. After closing his laptop, the pale-purple headed schoolmaster looked to his 'apprentice'.

"It's been nearly three weeks since you became the Victor and you haven't yet received any challenges."

"Yeah! Why is that!? I've been waiting for a good duel."

"Patience. You know very well that the only individual who holds desire to duel you is Tenjou Utena and right now she is serving her two-week suspension from dueling for fighting you."

"I guess...but when am I gonna get to use all the powers and stuff?" 

"You desire to fight? I thought you only wanted the Bara no Hanayome?"

"Yeah, I did. I've done that and now I want something more."

"What's that?"

"Power." Akio hid his impatience. He wanted this boy to just keep the 'lifeless' Bride and let him handle the power of Dios. At that time, the Dean decided he needed a new plan...something more to get the power...and bribing Utena may be what he needs.

"I see...well then, you're dismissed." Akio turned his back to the boy and glared out the Observatory window, ideas brewing in his twisted mind as Shintaro exited the room, wordlessly.

In the days that passed, Tenjou Utena did everything she could possibly think of to keep herself busy in a manner of physical activity to regain her strength, even though her doctors had forbidden it in her conditions. Hmph, conditions? Who cares, if you're Tenjou Utena, because the only thing that matters in your eyes is the well-being of Himemiya Anthy and a two week suspension was keeping the Prince from it. One evening, while returning to her dormitory from basketball practice, Utena passed by the familiar cage-shaped arboretum, a place she had grown quite attached to. With a small longing, the ivory Prince approached the floral-scented domain, though she stopped as she spotted an unwanted character inside.

"What the hell is he doing there? It's one thing to invade Himemiya's dormitory, but her sanctuary as well?" The Prince stood outside the door, a towel still draped over her bare shoulders, jacket hanging from an arm. Inside, Shintaro Keingo appeared to be angry over something...as usual in Utena's mind. Intently, she listened, hoping to get some idea on what he was talking about.

"Well, I told you to be back to the room after school, today! I had plans!"

"I understand that, but I tend to this garden everyday. I thought you knew that?"

"You talk back to me??" Keingo stood abruptly from his seat, tipping it back as he strode to Anthy and began shouting in her face. Powerless to defend, the Bride took it. "This damn plant life is distracting you isn't it? You're wasting your time in here! You are to do as I say, when I say it! Did I tell you to water plants? Did I say that??"

"No, Shintaro-sama, you didn't."

"Then what the hell are you doing in here!?"

"I've done this since I've been here. Utena-san always told me it was a good thing for me to do something I enjoyed."

"Oh...that's it, is it? You do this because Utena-san said it was okay? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, it's not...but I...I..." Quickly, Shintaro realized it, why she'd kept mostly to the roses than anything else. His hand shot out, gripping a handful of roses and ripping them from the bushes, waving them harshly in the now shocked girl's face.

"I got it, now! This is just another reminder of your loser tomboy ex-Victor, isn't it? I told you that you're forbidden to think of her!" Another round of shouting and his clenched hand swiped the thorny stems across Anthy's cheek, leaving several small incisions in their wake. Before he could strike the grounded girl again, the door to the arboretum burst open, a visibly angered cobalt-eyed girl standing in the frame.

"I've had it. This has gone too far, even for a self-righteous bastard like you." Once visible in the moonlight that shone through the glass roof, Utena stared daggers into the assailant. "You steal her freedom, now you steal what little desire she has? How black-hearted are you?"

"Ah, Tenjou-kun. Nice to see you again. We were so caught up in our fight a week ago that I didn't get to ask how your wounds were doing. By the way, that's a hell of a scar you're sporting...sorry 'bout that. I guess I got a little carried away." A chuckle of sorts escaped his sneering smile, but with a little more wisdom, the carnation-haired Utena walked right through it.

"It's quite all right, Shintaro-chan, if anything, this scar is a valuable lesson for me. Perhaps I should be thanking you for it." For once, surprisingly to Utena, Shintaro Keingo shut his mouth, a scowl on his face.

"You dare insult me in front of the Hanayome? My prize? I will not accept that, Tenjou-kun." Angered, he stepped to Utena, throwing his open palm at the scarred face of the previous Victor, but she simply raised her hand, catching his wrist, effortlessly and turning her face to his, eyes opening quickly.

"You will not strike me, again, in careless anger, for I warn you now, Shintaro Keingo, it will only lead to your downfall."

"Is that a challenge, Tenjou!?"

"It would seem to me, that, due to your careless anger one week ago, I was temporarily banned from dueling for two weeks, so, no...that cannot be a challenge..." A mental grin could be felt on Utena's face as she spoke again. "...but, in one week, it will be if I have anything to do about it." Quickly, she threw the boy's hand away from her and looked to her fallen lover. "Himemiya...please try and take care of yourself. It won't be long, now, I promise." With that, Anthy's 'noble prince' turned and walked out of the arboretum, verbally victorious, but her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

Many days since the encounter in the arboretum, Utena spent long and sleepless nights regaining her strength, this night being spent in the gymnasium, alone, in a sweat-breaking, solitaire-game of basketball. The game seemed to be played on auto-pilot as Utena's thoughts wandered elsewhere, concentrating on the many bits of wisdom she'd been thrown since her loss, wisdom she'd received mainly from Dios and of all people, Juri. Although the mental training was as good as the physical, the prince's mind was obviously a million miles away, for she never saw the figure walking across the bleachers, leaving a bag, and walking away before a high-pitched ringing sounded in the noise-reflecting gym, catching Utena's attention. No one would have ever guessed that the ringing would distract the victim before the bomb it was attached to detonated. The deafening blast sent everything in it's wake flying: the broken boards of the bleachers, the rafters, the hanging light fixtures, and Utena. The force of the blast rocking Ohtori Gakuen and waking the many slumbering students and staff, causing them to run outside in frightened curiosity.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Was it an earthquake!?" 

"Something exploded!"

"Hurry, someone, go get the headmaster!!"

"Call the fire department!! The gymnasium's up in flames!" 

In the time it took to call for assistance, countless amounts of people began flooding out onto the campus grounds, each one putting in their two-cents about the explosion. In the crowd, Shinohara Wakaba began frantically searching for a familiar face to be with, but when none turned up, she turned and ran toward the second crowd of people near the fleet of fire fighters and paramedics near the gym, their vehicle lights illuminating the scene. One paramedic began asking questions to by-standees.

"Were there any people in there?" One asked sternly to a random young boy.

"I don't think so, sir. It's after hours and policies keep us in our dorms this late at night." Near the boy, Wakaba felt sick with a bad feeling as she began running about the flaming facility and finding what she never thought she would: a half-nude girl staggering from the wreckage.

"Oh, no! It can't be...ohhh no...Utena-sama!!!" Worried more than she had ever been in all her fourteen years, Wakaba broke into a concerned run, just in time to catch the suffering Prince before she collapsed. "No, Utena-sama...how'd this happen?? Who did this??" Though she was alive, Tenjou Utena neglected to respond at all...to her savior, to the questions, to anything but how much it hurt and how badly she wanted to see the boy, she knew did this, struck down for his loyalty to the man known as Lucifer. Painfully, she choked on the sulfur-riddled smoke in her throat, and weakly opened her eyes.

"...dammit...that stupid bastard got me again. He won't...stop until he's killed me..." Utena muttered with a weak grin on her face. "...wa...kaba...don't let..." Another round of coughs and desperate gasps for breath wracked the tragedy-prone girl. "...please don't let...Himemiya...see me...like this. She has...enough to be concerned about..." 

"Utena-sama, I...I can't promise you that. Please don't make me accept that."

"...just...try..." Slowly, Wakaba's chocolate-brown eyes welled with fresh tears. What could she do, especially since she was so scared that she could barely move.

"Utena-sama, please be okay...I don't want you to die...please don't die..." A forced half-smile appeared on Utena's face as she looked to her beloved, loyal friend, blinking several times as the smoke burned at her eyes...but also to blink back her own threatening flood of tears.

"...don't be ridiculous...Wakaba-chan...I'm not gonna...die, now. Tomorrow...I'll be back in class...getting glomped...and pulling on your ponytail...just like...I always do..." And then, her eyes closed, her head tilted to one side, and the tears spilled.

"...Utena-sama...? Hey, Utena-sama...? Please, open your eyes. Please, Utena-sama!" Wakaba's eyes remained wide in shock as her tears escaped from them. Why wasn't she opening her eyes? Why? What else could she do? The chestnut-haired girl pulled her best-friend's head to her shoulder and began crying openly as several running footsteps could be heard behind her, but she never let go. 

"Excuse me, young lady, what's going on here? Is that girl injured?" Wakaba still refused to let go as she snapped back to the annoying question.

"What do you think!? She isn't moving, is she!? She's burned, isn't she!? Of course she's injured!!" Along with the paramedics who had flooded around the sobbing girl and her best friend, Arisugawa Juri found her way through to take Wakaba by the shoulders, gently urging her to let Utena go.

"Shinohara...please...you must let her go. She needs help." One medic slowly took the fallen Utena from Wakaba's embrace as the small girl threw herself into Juri's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Angered and worried, Arisugawa Juri sat in the waiting room of the same infirmary they had been to not-too-long ago, her chin resting upon her clasped hands in deep thought. Across from her, Wakaba had eventually cried herself into a restless sleep on a small sofa.

"This was no accident and it's no coincidence, either. Someone wants Utena dead and is going all out to do it." Pondering the subject a moment longer, she came to an uncertain, yet obviously probable, conclusion. "Shintaro Keingo...you've set your last trap. I'm not letting her out of my sight until she is well once more and when she is, her suspension will be long over. You're going down and her sword will do it." 

Once again, physically and emotionally battered, Tenjou Utena lied bandaged in the Ohtori Gakuen infirmary, only this time, it was critical. Had anyone she known entered the room at that moment with no knowledge of the accident, they never would have known it was her. The once smooth, ivory colored hands and arms of the girl were completely wrapped, covering up several burns that she'd received after apparently throwing her arms in her face. The prince's stomach and thighs also had been wrapped. Unfortunate for the hopeful duelist, she had only been wearing her shorts and sports bra while in the gymnasium, therefore, her ivory-soft skin was left vulnerable to a lot of injuries. Deadly smoke inhalation kept an oxygen mask over the girl's mouth, supplying precious air into her that she, herself, could not. The IVs in her wrist injected several different forms of life support, while the monitor by the bed beeped frighteningly slow. Sadly enough, this was only the current state. A moment later, the door opened and shut softly, the familiar silhouette of the idolized fencing captain then stood silently by the would-be prince's bedside.

"I know it doesn't help matters, but I know who did this, and I'm sure you do, too." Arisugawa Juri took a bandage swathed hand and clasped it tightly in her own two, pulling it to her chest before bowing her golden-trussed head, silently begging for the miracle she never thought she could believe in. "Even so, Tenjou Utena, I will not let you be defeated. Himemiya is depending desperately on you to set her free." Juri released Utena's hand and opened the small overnight bag, pulling a jacket from it and placing it next to the unconscious duelist. "I figured you'd need new clothes when you woke up. I...I broke the lock open on your bag and brought you a jacket," Juri pulled the folded article out of the bag, letting it unroll and with a snap it to straighten it out, a white square flew across the room. A questioning glance sent Juri to retrieve it. Noting the formality of Utena's name on it, she knew if was from Anthy. "A...a letter that was written by Anthy. I know it must be important, so let reading it be the first thing you do when you wake up." Gently, she placed the letter upon the newly folded jacket then rested Utena's hand over it. "I know you can't hear me, but wherever you are, I know you can feel Anthy's suffering. I've told you once and I will tell you, again...be her prince. Fight, Utena...for Anthy." Over the last few weeks, the once-bitter woman had found something in Utena that she, herself, could not find in her own being, and she would not let that something be lost. With a shake of her head in anger of Utena's battered condition, she turned and exited. "Be strong. We're counting on you." 

It would appear that news gets around fast, and to Himemiya Anthy, it still seemed too slow. Though she had heard the explosion that dreadful night, she was not permitted to leave the Observation Tower until her 'Victor' returned from a nightly errand. Anthy was not so stupid, though, as Keingo seemed to think she was. As soon as the bomb detonated, she knew Shintaro Keingo was up to no good, and that meant trouble for her beloved Utena. The clock struck 3:30am as the Bride rose from her bed, her velvet locks flowing down her back, her curvaceous body clad in skin-tight black clothing instead of her night gown. Checking once to assure herself that her abuser was asleep...after a drugged cup of tea knocked him out...she soundlessly exited the dorm. 

"...Utena-sama..." she mouthed silently before entering the elevator. "Oh, Dios, protect her for me." Once more, her feet padded across the ground, taking her through the campus, undetected. Her heart beat painfully beneath her breast, thinking of what punishment she'll endure for running out on her Victor to see the woman that he forbid her from. Except, to Anthy, no punishment was more painful than knowing that that same boy was responsible for the attempted murder of the prince she held so dear. Once she came to the infirmary, she casually entered, figuring that nobody in their right-mind would recognize her in her exotic, current appearance.

"Can I help you, miss?" The night receptionist asked the question rather formally for Anthy's taste, but she remembered she must remain casual.

"Ahh, yes. I'm...a very close friend of Tenjou Utena and I was just informed, by...by phone, of her accident. I never would have imagined the victim of the explosion could be her. Could you be so kind as to direct me to her room? It's of the utmost importance that I see her as quickly as possible."

"Well, visiting hours are passed, but I suppose. It's so early in the morning, who's going to know, right? Let me pull that up for you." The receptionist spun around in her chair and began typing quickly on her keyboard. Behind her, Himemiya Anthy's eyes beamed with excited relief that she had fooled this woman so simply. "Ah, here we go. Tenjou Utena...roooooom...253. Second floor, third door on your left of the hallway." 

"All right, thank you." Anthy walked to the elevator, relief still washing over her senses as she stopped one floor up. "...third door... here." Upon entry, the rebellious Bride stopped to take the medical clipboard from it's holder outside the door, then walking in and locking the door behind her. Nervously, she inhaled a deep breath before taking a place beside the bed. Once there, she gazed helplessly, yet lovingly, to the unconscious girl lying beneath the sheet. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the clipboard in her hand and felt her heart jump into her throat at the heavy amounts of injury her beloved Prince endured, yet a pang of relief flooded her when she spotted a small check-mark that noted:

'1:37am: Patient regained consciousness for a brief moment during quarterly checkup. Patient rejected any needs offered except to have a paper held up for her so that she may read it. Reasons unknown. 1:42am: Patient falls unconscious. Condition no longer life threatening. Aside from burns on body, now safe to place patient into stable condition.'

Walking back to the door, Anthy placed the clipboard back into it's slot and locked the door once more. The notes on the doctor's sheet left her a little confused. Why would Utena fall unconscious after reading a paper. What paper, for that matter? The Bride looked back to her Oji-sama and realized which paper it was. It was the note she wrote to Utena after that tragic day. It rested in her clenched fist.

"How...did it get here?" Curiously, she pondered the possibilities, but shrugged it off. "Either way, she read it." Again, Anthy sighed as she sat back down next to the bed, brushing her slender, tanned fingers gently over Utena's pale face, tracing her features as if she were reading them in Braille. "Utena-sama...my noble Utena-sama. I'm so sorry for everything. I never should have left you alone. I suppose I have yet to recognize my humanity in this world, or else I would have fought the decision of the Sekai no Hate that day." Anthy's hand came to the noble prince's left eye, hesitating before letting her middle finger trace gently over the battle scar, then lowering her face to the duelist's and placing a soft 'healing' kiss upon it. "In the name of all I hold dear in life, I wish for nothing more than to see my noble Utena-sama succeed. For only with that success will she ever be truly happy." Anthy looked up, closing her emerald eyes and spoke once more on Utena's behalf. "Dios-sama...may your guidance and power bring my noble Utena-sama back to me, healthy and safe, once more." Another kiss, another plea for help, and the Bara no Hanayome lied carefully next to her protector, her velvet, purple-trussed head resting upon her lover's soft, left breast, and letting the sound of Utena's heartbeat send her into a sound sleep like she'd never had before.

"Anthy...Anthy...wake up..." Himemiya Anthy awoke motionlessly, only her emerald-green eyes parting to the sound of a young, familiar voice.

"...brother...? Is it...you?" The Bride's small, childhood voice asked as she glanced around her surroundings for a moment, searching for the voice. 

"Yes, it is."

"Dios, my brother...why have you come?" 

"Anthy, I've come because somewhere inside your shackled soul, you plea for help. I have come, tonight, to assist you."

"I'm not sure I understand, brother." Anthy's childish features showed all signs of confusion, her thin eyebrows arched and her lips pursed. Dios placed a white-gloved hand upon Anthy's bare, single-strapped shoulder, pointing in one direction, urging his young, beloved sister to look.

"Look there, my sister...what do you see?" The tiny Bride's eyes locked on the scene in front of her, for right there was the infirmary bed that her beloved Utena rest in, pain coursing through the ivory-skinned Prince, but going unnoticed to her onlookers. Beside her, was a chocolate-skinned girl with the silkiest purple tresses...it was herself. 

"I see...me...with Utena-sama." The Hanayome's head bowed shamefully at the sight. To her, she'd want nothing more than to be in the arms of Tenjou Utena...but it was not the physical state she was ashamed of. Here rested a young girl who spent every passing moment making sure that Himemiya Anthy was safe and happy, but now, she lied motionless, pain wracking her mentality. "It's all my fault, brother. Had I not left her that fateful day, this would not have happened."

"Wouldn't it?"

"She...she is so kind to me. The things she does are done because she wants to protect my well-being. I don't deserve her."

"You should not disrespect yourself so much."

"Oh, my brother, why not!? This is my fault! She gave her heart to me and I betrayed it! I hate myself for what I have done!!" Dios was far from surprised by her outburst from the many years in their past that she often belittled herself. Quickly, he knelt down next to the now crying Anthy, taking her in his arms and holding her close. 

"Stop. It's all right, now. None of this is your fault. I understand you cannot help what you did, for you are fated to be the Bara no Hanayome, but hating yourself will solve nothing. How can you respect her compassion if you cannot respect what it is that she shows this compassion for?"

"...I...I love Utena-sama more than my own life. I should be the one lying in that bed, not her."

"Neither of you should be suffering. You do not deserve it." Anthy looked into the eyes of her comforting brother, her cheeks streaked from her onslaught of tears.

"Perhaps not, but I would gladly suffer to save Utena-sama." A smile spread onto Dios' face, a gloved hand brushing a few stray locks of velvet from the young child's face. 

"I believe, little sister, that you love her more than you know. Maybe, somewhere inside you, lies a noble heart, just like Utena's."

"Noble...heart?"

"The casing of your nobility. Your desire to save Utena is the same desire she possesses to save you." Anthy looked once more to the scene, but it was gone. In it's place, lied a small girl in light-blue two-piece pajamas, curled up in a tiny ball. 

"Brother, that child, why does she cry?"

"That is Tenjou Utena of many years ago. That is what's left of Utena's fading nobility." Anthy quickly looked back to the small-Utena, eyes wide as she broke from her brother's hold and ran to the girl. Slowly, now, she knelt by her, placing her tan-toned hand upon the shaking child's shoulder. 

"...are...are you all right?" Anthy's grown voice asked gently. The child form of Utena rose quickly, a gasp and a sniffle the only sounds she made. 

"...who...who are you?" 

"...whomever you want me to be. I know who you are, but why do you cry?" Utena's bright, glazed eyes looked to the girl in front of her, as if she were trying to etch every detail of her into her mind.

"I...cry because...I'm lost and I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" There was silence.

"I...feel like I'm dying. As if I'm going to disappear." Utena spoke softly.

"You aren't going to die. You will never die. You're too special to leave the world." Anthy said kindly, a moment before Utena's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Himemiya...Anthy? How is it that you're here?"

"I am here to help. I understand her weakness now...and it is because you are afraid."

"I didn't mean to...but with all that's happened, I became scared after the pain took it's course. I haven't been able to find myself since." Anthy took the child's small hands into her own and looked to her with a motherly appearance that the child-like Utena had missed from her own.

"Nobility of Tenjou Utena...what is it that makes you noble?"

"I...I want to become a Prince." Utena's voice quivered slightly, a strange shyness overwhelming her.

"How will you become the Prince, young Utena?"

"I...will...become the Prince by protecting those that I love." An unknown feeling began to develop inside the tiny girl.

"Who do you love?" 

"...my Prince...my friends..." Anthy's lips spread into a smile as she realized what she was doing. It hit her when a slightly matured voice answered. Each loved one that was mentioned caused Utena to gain back her reasons for not only wanting to become the Prince, but also, her reasons to live. "...Wakaba...Juri...Miki...Chu-chu..." Before Anthy's eyes, her beloved Utena's nobility was maturing.

"...and...Himemiya Anthy." 

"Utena-sama...it's really you." Dazed, yet relieved, Tenjou Utena looked wide-eyed to her silken-trussed Bride. 

"...Himemiya..." The newly awakened girl stumbled to find the words that could describe her emotions, but none emerged. Anthy, though, didn't care. In an instant, she was embracing Utena, holding her tightly so she would never lose her again. From behind them, the Prince known as Dios was rushed with a heartfelt relief to see his sister happy and his Princess well. 

"...Utena-sama...I've missed you so much. I can't begin to tell you how badly I've longed to be with you." 

"I...I've missed you, too." The Prince fought to sit up in the uncomfortable hospital bed. When had they awaken? "Wha...what happened?"

"...Dios guided me to you. Through him, I found the real you."

"Like when he came to me in my pain. Thank you...I may never have regained my nobility without you. I should have been stronger and then it wouldn't have diminished."

"Well, I suppose a little child psychology never hurt anyone, did it?" Utena smiled warmly, keeping her arms around her Princess. Both felt so good to the emotionally battered Prince. "I've eased your mentality...which helped you to ease your pain. I can do no more."

"I understand. Give me one week to regain my strength and I will come for you."

"All right, but no more going out alone to do it. You'll be targeted again, okay?"

"Yes, Himemiya. I'm sorry." Anthy squeezed Utena's hand gently before placing her fingers around the Oji's chin and bringing it close, kissing those rose-pink lips she'd missed so much.

"Be careful, Utena-sama. I hope my letter was appealing to you."

"It...was...it and you." They exchanged glances for a moment longer. "All right, Himemiya, you better go before Shintaro finds you missing. By the way, how did you get passed him?" At that moment, Anthy blushed profusely. "Himemiya...?"

"I...sort of drugged his tea last night." Silence filled the room until Utena began to laugh, also something that felt good to do again.

"Oh, sure, Anthy the rebel. Still, I'm so proud of you...breaking the rules and all. Independence. There's hope for you, yet." Slowly enough, Anthy began to laugh as well. 

"All right, Utena-sama...be cautious and take care of yourself. I'll see you in a week."

"I'll be packed and ready to move back in." Anthy kissed Utena once more, softly, before turning and walking through the door, turning back to press her middle and index fingertips to her lips, kissing them, and leaving. 

"Wait for me, Himemiya. I won't fail this time. I have all that I need and I got it all from you." The Prince sighed joyously before lying back down and clutching her pillow to her breast. "...one week 'till we're together, again." 

Author's thingie:

::sniff:: ...dat was pretty. ::pokes the mush with a stick:: Wow, mushy...I guess. ^^ 


	7. Like Lucifer, Like Minion

Arisugawa Juri awoke to the sound of footsteps behind her. During the night, she had fallen asleep in a waiting room easy chair. With a short yawn, she turned her head to see a black-clad woman walking by. Woman...? 

"Himemiya...Anthy? Is...that you?" She quickly stood up and went after her, accidentally waking up Wakaba, who then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh...? What's going on? Sempai?" Wakaba's head suddenly shot up over the back of the couch and watched as Juri caught up with Anthy. "Who...Himemiya-san?" Across the way, Juri curiously peered at the nearly unrecognizable Hanayome.

"Himemiya-san, why are you here?"

"Please, sempai, don't tell Shintaro-sama that I came to see her! Please!" 

"Huh?" Juri, for once, looked dumbfounded. "Why would I tell that irresponsible jerk anything?"

"You won't tell?"

"Of course not! Now, how did you know to come here?"

"I heard the explosion last night. It occurred shortly after Shintaro-sama left the dorm. I just had a dreadful feeling about it and thought I should find out. Unfortunately, he's forbidden me to see or think about her."

"You're going against your fate, aren't you?" Anthy's purple locks draped around her face as she lowered her head, almost looking as if she were ashamed.

"I...I had to know. I had to sneak out during the late hours. I got here and they said it was her and I had to see her."

"Are you positive that Keingo-kun is behind this?" Juri was positive, herself, but a little reassurance wouldn't hurt none. 

"The facts are all there. He never leaves so late at night." Anthy stuttered a moment, seeing dreadful flashbacks as to why he never left at night. His evenings were spent in self-pleasure. How sickeningly violent he was, too. The Bride's slender arm crossed over her chest protectively as she shuddered.

"Himemiya-san, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Ah...nothing...I'm fine..." The golden-locked captain could see the remorseful, far away look in the girl's eyes, one she had seen on Utena's face. This poor girl was suffering, somehow.

"Oh, you were saying...?" The Bride's eyes snapped back to attention, quickly shaking off the flashbacks.

"Oh, yes...sorry. I was saying that he never left so late. It wasn't only a coincidence that something like that bombing would occur shortly after his departure."

"I see..." Juri's long fingers cradled her chin thoughtfully, considering the facts. "He leaves for the first time in a long while after his usual hours; the explosion occurs thereafter. Utena was the only individual present at the scene. This was no coincidence. That bastard targeted her!" 

"Y...you believe me!?"

"It makes so much sense! How can I not!? I must report this to the Seitokai, immediately." The Bara no Hanayome's eyes suddenly went wide with fear.

"W...wait!! If you tell...he...he'll know I went out. Punished or not, he's still the Kettou no Shioushia and I'm still his 'prize'...sempai...please..." Arisugawa Juri did promise not to tell, but it was the only proof. 

"Damn...either way one of you gets hurt. All right. I'll figure out something else, I hope." 

"Oh, thank you so much, sempai. Besides, it'll give Utena-sama time to heal if he doesn't know that she's okay."

"She's okay!?"

"Of course...I spoke with her before I left." Before another word could be exchanged, the sound of breaking glass was heard in the distance as Shinohara Wakaba bolted down the hallway, bound for Utena's room.

"Umm...perhaps I shouldn't have said that quite so loud." The fencing captain's hand covered her face in mock annoyance.

"It's quite all right. Shinohara-san loves Utena-sama like a sister. It's better that she knows. And anyway, she needs a good pick-me-up. Who better to do so than Shinohara-san, right?"

"I suppose you have a point." Anthy's smile suddenly disappeared after glancing to a wall clock.

"Sempai...I apologize, but, I have to return to the dormitory before Shintaro-sama finds me missing."

"Of course." Juri smiled, placing a creme-colored hand to Anthy's shoulder. "For Utena-san's sake, please take good care of yourself."

"I will, sempai. Until we meet again..." Then, the mysterious Anthy exited, leaving Juri slightly bewildered.

"How I feel for her. Is there no believable miracle that can set her free, for Utena is still recovering." With a sigh, she walked down the halls.

Inside the Planetarium, or better known as the Rijichou Shitsu, of the Ohtori Gakuen Observation Tower, Ohtori Akio sat behind a desk, pen in hand, impatiently filling out the financial papers concerning the bombing of the gymnasium. Each paper receiving his signature and then being filed, but...

"What's this? An accident form? I thought the gymnasium was closed at that hour? Who could have..." Reading further, he came across the name he'd hoped he wouldn't. "Tenjou Utena?? Impossible! I told Shintaro to get her out of the way, not kill her!!" Standing quickly, he ran to the dorm next to his dwelling and barged through the door, eyes scanning for a certain boy who had some explaining to do. "What's going on here? Tea...?" Akio's hand grasped the cup and brought it to his nose, taking in the scent of a familiar supplement. "Drugged. Must have been Anthy. She's not around." Taking the boy by the hair, he jerked upward, waking him right away.

"Hey!! What the hell's the matter with...ah...Akio-san? Wha...what're you doing here?" 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Akio spoke calmly, yet with a tone that showed obvious irritation. Shintaro's face looked slightly confused as Akio's hand released his hair.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"The bombing. What did you hope to accomplish?"

"Geez! You wanted her out of the way didn't you!?"

"You're not hearing me, boy. I wanted her temporarily out of the way, not permanently." 

"She's not dead...I saw it last night. Shinohara Wakaba was with her. I'm sure she's fine...in a coma...but fine."

"For your sake, she'd better be. Without her, there's no way to obtain Dios no Chikara and this will all have been for naught." The Rijichou turned away, looking about the cluttered room. "It's a mess in here...where's Anthy?"

"Anthy? Huh...she was...well....where the hell is she!?" Akio's face suddenly turned back to the boy, angered to an extent.

"You are hopeless! I knew she did it. I found you passed out at the table with a drug in your drink. She must have run off!"

"Last night...? That stupid little...!!" Speak of the Devil. At that time, Anthy walked through the door. "You! You left me last night, didn't you!?" 

"I just went out for awhile. I...couldn't sleep over your loud snoring." Keingo wasn't exactly amused, Akio, on the other hand, stifled a laugh.

"You drugged my tea and deliberately disobeyed my! I know you went to see her last night!"

"Her? 'Her' who? I'm very sorry, but I don't know who 'her' is."

"Don't play stupid with me! Admit it!!" Anthy suddenly began to have flashbacks with each loud outburst he threw at her, every one of them producing an image all pertaining to the suffering of her beloved Utena. The cuts, the bruises, the burns, the blood, and...the scar. For the first time, Himemiya Anthy's composure went, *snap*.

"I can't do this, anymore. I don't know how much more I can take! Admit it? Admit what!? That you are a weak and incompetent liar that had to cheat in the game of Revolution to gain victory? That you're violent and abusive to not only your title and myself, but to Utena-sama, as well!? That you lied to the Seitokaichou!? That you tried to kill Utena-sama!?" Anthy's head whipped around, her velvet locks following like a wave, and faced her brother, visibly outraged. "Onii-sama...you can't let him get away with this, you can't!!" 

"Anthy...there isn't much I can do. Shintaro-kun is Kettou no Shioushia by call of the Sekai no Hate. The only way I could enforce his punishment...is if he were defeated and stripped of his title."

"Then...Utena-sama will defeat him and he'll get what he deserves."

"Anthy, I can't have that. My plan is working and with a new twist. I won't even have to take advantage of your beloved Prince, either. You may even benefit from it, yourself."

"I...I don't understand." Akio's face lit up in satisfaction. Taking Anthy by her arm, he began to pull her along with him, then he stopped for a moment, looking back to his 'apprentice'.

"Shintaro-kun...I'll base your personal well-being of this incident on Utena's condition." Once again, he began to pull the Bride behind him, a low chuckle escaping his twisted smile. "Come along, Anthy...it's time I paid my respects to the 'Bara no Oji-sama' in her time of healing." 

Once more, Tenjou Utena's infirmary room was occupied with visitors, only, these ones were looking for answers.

"...and that's what happened." Shinohara Wakaba and Arisugawa Juri listened intently as Utena, still tired and weak, told them about what had happened the night prior.

"Utena-sama, I'm sorry, I should have known someone as stubborn as you would go against a doctor's orders. This game of Revolution is really hard on you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I just...wait! How did you know...about...? Wakaba...?" The hazel eyed girl looked sympathetically to her bed-ridden best friend and sighed.

"Yeah. Himemiya-san took me to the Kettou Hiroba and she explained everything to me, about your duels and how they came about."

"She...did? So, you know everything, now?"

"Mm-hmm. I thought a lot about it, too."

"...w...what...did you think about?"

"I...well...oh, Utena-sama! This is all my fault!!" The girl cried out, bursting into shamed tears. 

"What!? No, no, no, Wakaba..."

"It is! Anthy-san told me that you challenged Saionji-sempai because you were trying to avenge me! It was all a mistake! You wouldn't even be here like this if it hadn't been for me!" 

"Wakaba-chan...please don't cry. It's not your fault, it never was. C'mon, please?" Utena looked to the girl who still cried, a pained expression on her face. "Come here..." Wakaba sat down and leaned into Utena's embrace. "Sshh...it's okay...it is.." Utena's chin rested upon Wakaba's head, her arm around her, comfortingly. Next to them, Juri still sat. 

"Do you want me to go, Utena?"

"No, no, sempai...she'll be okay. You can stay." Juri nodded slowly.

"By the way, I never had a chance to ask how you were feeling." Utena smiled mentally to herself before looking up to answer the question.

"To be blunt, sempai, like roadkill twice run over." A toothy, lop-sided smile spread on Utena's face at her comment.

"Oh, I see." The corners of the fencer's lips turned up at the remark. "Well, it's nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." The Prince merely nodded and smiled. That much was true. She looked down to Wakaba, who was merely smiling back at her.

"You okay, now?" 

"Yeah, a little. I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't. I had the chance to get out of this long ago, but I chose not to because this was my big opportunity to become the prince I set out to be, and protecting Himemiya gave me that chance, so I stayed in the game."

"I guess, but you know what I mean." 

"Well, you say what you want, but I'll never blame you for any of this. In some way, I should thank you. If you hadn't picked Saionji as such a lousy choice for a crush, I probably wouldn't have met Himemiya." Wakaba's eyes widened.

"Utena-sama! I can't believe you said that! You're so cruel!" 

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding. I always kid you." To top that off, Utena flashed that smile that Wakaba simply could not resist: The Noble Prince's smile.

"I...I know you were! I...I was just going along with it."

"Oh, were you now? I guess you know me pretty well, don't you?" Wakaba smiled triumphantly, her chest puffing out in pride.

"I most certainly do! I know everything there is to know about Utena-sama!" Utena merely arched an eyebrow before placing her hands on Wakaba's sides before a grin pulled one side of her mouth up.

"...everything...?" The Oji placed her face close to her now blushing friend's own.

"Ah, Utena-sama, se...sempai is watching..."

"...so? Let her..." Wakaba's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What was going on here?? 

"...Utena...sama..." The frosted pink of Utena's lips were mere inches from Wakaba's own...then...the smaller girl erupted in a childish fit of laughter, squirming helplessly underneath the prince's cruel fingers which were torturing her sides. "Hey...qu...quit it!! Utena-sama, it tickles, c'mon!! Stoooop iiiiiiiit!!" 

"You still sure you know everything!?" 

"Okay, okay! I give! I don't know everything!" Utena's 'attack' then ceased, another lopsided grin on her face. 

"Did you really think I was gonna kiss you?" Wakaba was still blushing profusely.

"N...no...of course not! Utena-sama...I was...that wasn't fair!" Utena then started laughing. Beside the two girls, Juri just smiled and shook her head.

"You really are a tease, Utena-san." The room then went silent, Utena staring blankly at the grinning captain.

"Oh, thanks a lot, sempai...I mean it, really." Utena muttered, smugly. Suddenly, Wakaba stood up, pinching Utena's cheek before walking to the door.

"Ah, Wakaba-chan...where are you going?" 

"I'm going out to collect the homework you've missed." She replied, a sadistic smile playing it's way onto her features.

"My wha...!? Wha...what for!?" 

"Wouldn't want you falling behind in your classes, now would we?"

"You truly are cruel, Wakaba-chan..." 

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" Juri said as Utena bowed her head in defeat when Wakaba disappeared out the door, a small laugh ringing in the hallway.

"Awww...homework? It's not fair! I'm sick!" Juri stood from her seat, finally, and walked to the ailing Utena, a humored expression on her face.

"Oh, poor, poor Utena-san. I hate to be honest, but it sucks to be you."

"Se...sempai! That was blunt!" Juri just laughed lightly. "Hmph, I guess I deserved that. At least she isn't sad, anymore." After that, the conversation became silent. Juri took the chance to sit on the edge of Utena's bed, her ringed hand toying with a sheet. 

"Since you were so upset last time I saw you, I didn't ask, but how did you take seeing that...scar?"

"Oh, that? I was pretty upset when I first saw it. I was afraid that Himemiya would forever blame herself for all of this whenever she saw it. Naturally, I was right. After a lot of persuasion, I convinced her it wasn't her fault."

"Is she okay, now?"

"Well, I believe so. When she was here, she didn't really pay much attention to it at all. Speaking of being here, she was risking a lot doing so." 

"She certainly was. I talked with her earlier. It seems the Victor she's with isn't exactly innocent. What happened while she was with you?" The young Prince was silent for a moment. What had happened before she woke up? Considering a moment longer, she began.

"I was comatose in the beginning. I don't know much of what happened then. I do remember a dream. A dream about being alone in a black void as a child. I felt scared and lonely as I cried. The next thing I know, Himemiya's standing before me. When she knelt down, she dried my tears and began to ask me some things. But then, she had convinced the dream-me that it was the part of me that made up my noble mind. Apparently, everything that has happened really made an impact on my nobility and it began diminishing, slowly. Each question I answered, I felt as though I was regaining my noble heart and mind, while my child form aged to my current one. After that, I awoke in her arms." Having listened carefully, Juri nodded and embraced the prince, a sigh leaving her.

"I'm glad you were able to find yourself. Welcome back, Utena."

"Thanks, sempai." Upon parting, they stayed silent, almost uncomfortably. What was left to say now? Juri's azure eyes suddenly hardened as she looked to Utena once more.

"Now, that you're up and conscious, your rehabilitation begins tomorrow. I'll be here to get you in the morning, so get some sleep."

"You will? How come?"

"I am not letting you out of my sight until all's well. So, I hope you're tolerant of me, because you'll be spending the next week under my watchful eye." Utena's jaw dropped slightly and her eyebrow twitched, nervously.

"Ah...heh heh...gee, thanks...Arisugawa-sempai..."

Author's gibberish:

Ahhh, that was great fun...ah, that it was. *sings horribly off-key to the conga line song* Anthy got a back-BONE, Anthy got a back-BONE, Anthy got a back-BONE! Yeah, I just got sick and damn tired of seeing her being so submissive, dag-nabbit!


	8. A Hard Bargain

It hadn't been too long since Juri had left when Akio showed up at the infirmary, his sister trailing nervously behind him. The long hike across the eastern wing of the campus seemed to take hours, but in all reality, it was merely a matter of minutes. 

"Anthy, I want you to tell me where she is. Remember, you'll benefit if you cooperate with me, too."

"I'm merely the Bara no Hanayome." The Rijichou had grown angry from his younger sister's sudden revival of her still-fated title of the Bride. 

"You're being very difficult, Anthy. I'll deal with you later." Dropping her arm, he casually walked to the front desk, where a young receptionist sat idly. Anthy walked a few paces and stopped, watching her brother step up and speak with the 'fresh meat' he'd play his role with.

"Onii-sama; always charming to get what he wants. Why?" The Bride's mind wandered, thinking of the many faults her brother took to his own advantage. One, namely being his act of charm on young girls. "Wait...what if he...tries that with Utena-sama? Would she believe him?" Beneath her breast, the Hanayome felt her heartbeat slam against her like a sledgehammer to a lone anvil. How painful it felt when added to the burden of mind-abusing fear. "I...I won't let him! I can't!" As Akio made his way back to her, he ran his hand through his hair; typical preparation for the charm act. Again, the Bride decided it was time to go. She turned on her heels and began to run. 

"Anthy! Come back!" 

"No, Onii-sama, I won't let you take her from me, too!" Running down the hall, she figured the elevator ritual would be same-old, same-old "wait too long and get caught" routine, so she took the stairs, two at a time, to Utena's second-floor room, only upon arrival did she notice the nurse changing the bed linens.

"No...Utena-sama...wh-where is she...?" A slender hand came to the Bride's mouth in eye-widening terror. Where was she? Utena was here this morning, right?

"Oh, Tenjou-san was moved by a Seitokai's request. She's supposed to leave today. She's one floor up in isolation until her departure."

"Oh...oh, no! He got the new information before me! Utena-sama!" Again, Anthy's legs carried her up the stairs to the next floor, but now was the time for her to begin damning herself for not asking of a room number. Shamelessly, she invaded the privacy of many closed doors before finding Utena's. Once inside, she found the room empty, save for Utena sleeping soundly in the bed. "W...what? Onii-sama...was he misinformed...?" Behind her, the door shut, and Akio sprang to life, grabbing the smaller framed girl around the waist and holding her tight. 

"Why did you run from me, Anthy? I thought you knew better than to disrespect me! What were you thinking?" He hissed angrily between clenched teeth, but still managed to keep that horrifying grin.

"I...can't let you take her away from me, too. I can't!" Anthy's voice wavered in fright, but this was nothing she could lie about. 

"Ohtori-Rijichou! Release her!" 

"Arisugawa, what are you doing here?" Akio pushed the Bride to the floor, turning to look the poised fencer in the eyes, coldly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll walk out that door and forget about what has happened here."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. As a Seitokai, it is my responsibility to view the acts that are unleashed upon the Bara no Hanayome. Your mistreatment of her will displease the Sekai no Hate." Akio's mouth twisted into an almost sadistic, know-all, grin, further angering Juri.

"My dear, foolish, Juri, I hate to tell you how incorrect you are." He walked across the room to Utena's bedside, taking her by the front of her cotton pajama top.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? Of course I'm right!"

"I'm afraid not. The Sekai no Hate can do as it pleases in the game of Revolution. As the Sekai no Hate, I'll do as I please." His clenched fist jerked the material, hoisting the slumbering prince into consciousness.

"You!? That's...that's impossible! You cannot be the Sekai no Hate!" With that exclamation, Tenjou Utena was wide awake, only now realizing her position in the fist of Lucifer.

"He...hey!! Let go!" The Prince grasped Akio's strong wrists, struggling to make him release her.

"Tenjou Utena, I'm here on behalf of the Sekai no Hate to make you an offer."

"What are you talking about? What kind of an offer?" Akio casually released Utena's clothing, taking a seat next to her on the bed, and placing a hand upon her leg.

"I have come to ask you to trade the Dios no Chikara, and a night with your body to obtain it, in exchange for the freedom of the Bara no Hanayome."

"Are you insane!? What's the catch?"

"None whatsoever. I merely want to save you the trouble of having the burden of World Revolutionization on your shoulders. This way, you suffer less pain and you get the Bride at no extra cost."

"How can I trust you? How do I know you just won't run away with her and Dios if I say yes?"

"You have my word, Tenjou." The Prince merely turned her head, a scoff released.

"Your word has about as much value to me as the Bara no Kokuin has for your worthless 'son'. You lie! No deal!" It went unnoticed by everyone, but Akio's eyes flashed with newborn anger as he tackled the girl, pinning her small form beneath his own, his left hand gripping her wrists tightly above her head.

"I do not lie...about the rules of revolution. I am asking once more, surrender Dios no Chikara for the freedom of your lover...or else you both shall suffer." Utena stared in shock at the man above her. Dangerous decision to be made, but she had to make it. 

"Utena-sama! Decline! It's not worth it! Surrendering Dios will destroy us all!" Utena's ears perked as Anthy called out to her. It was true. The situation left the noble prince damned no matter what. Surrendering Dios would prove fatal...but to give herself to Akio for one night to be able to share another night with Anthy was all Utena could ever wish for, especially if she knew she were to die the following sunrise at least it would be with her Bride in her arms.

"I have...my own offer. I will only go with this on one condition: I want my return duel with Shintaro. I lose, I will surrender myself and Dios to you. I win and I will duel to the Ends of the Earth." Fiendishly, Akio smiled. How could he refuse?

"You drive a hard bargain, Tenjou. I accept. Shall we seal this deal?"

"...eh...?" Akio's free-hand took Utena's slender chin, holding it in place as his lips claimed her own, 'sealing' the deal with an oral handshake.

"This is ridiculous!" Juri started to make her break for Akio, but Anthy's arm regretfully stopped the rampaging captain in her tracks.

"Don't. This is how Onii-sama gets what he wants. It's...his nature and it would be better if you do not interfere."

"Wh...what!? Are you mad!? Look what he's doing to her!"

"He'd...do it to anybody." Outrage. That was it. Juri was completely outraged. How could this girl say something so heartless about the girl who has practically given her life's blood to save her?

"Utena is not just anybody! She loves you! How can you stand by and watch this happen to someone that I know you love, dearly?" The emerald-eyed Princess choked back her tears after gazing upon the 'mental rape' of her Prince. Juri was right. How could she? Upon releasing Utena, Akio stood up, letting his 'venomous' tongue travel around his lips before turning toward the door. 

"I'll be waiting...Tenjou Utena. For your sake, failure had best be the outcome of your return duel, for the process of me obtaining Dios no Chikara will be far-less painful than the process of your Revolutionization." And with a smile of mock satisfaction, he left the room in deafening silence, silence that could be penetrated with a pin drop. It was several more minutes before the Hanayome looked to her Prince, lying motionlessly in the bed, except for her heaving chest.

"...no...Utena-sama..." Quickly, Anthy stumbled to the bed, throwing herself into it and taking Utena into her arms, holding her tightly, yet helplessly. "Please, Utena-sama, are you all right?" Utena's lips began to move, only no sound emitted. Over and over her lips could be read as mouthing 'help me' repeatedly until her volume rose into a shrill plea for help.

"Oji-sama! Please, help me!!" The cry frightened Anthy, but she still held tight.

"Utena-sama...shhh...it's okay. It's going to be okay." Like a child, Utena shook in fear, like a mother, Anthy stroked the girl's cheek, comforting her as best as she could over her own fear.

"Oh, Himemiya, what have I done? I don't know what to do! No matter what, I lose someone I love. I can't choose!"

"Utena-sama, I need you to win for me. You mustn't give up Dios. I'm fated to be the Bara no Hanayome for the rest of my life. I can do nothing for this world. Dios, though, can...through you. Lose him, and we'll all be fated to live the way I do." Sadly enough, this girl was right, but did she have to be? Could Utena prove her wrong?

"No, Himemiya. I won't lose you."

"...but...!"

"I won't lose Dios, either. I'll defeat Shintaro and then I'll defeat the Sekai no Hate and free you. I will not lose." The Bride could say nothing. The nobility in her Prince overwhelmed her, greatly. Through this new silence, Juri approached the two.

"Utena...?"

"Yes, sempai...I'm ready to start." With a relieved nod, Juri left the room to get Utena released. "Himemiya, I can't lose as long as you believe in me."

"Of course, Utena, I believe in you." 

Up, up, up. Arisugawa Juri leaned against the caged wall of the usual elevator, silhouetted in the dim light that illuminated in it. Tension wracked the representative ten-fold since the occurrence in Utena's infirmary room. A meeting of the Seitokai wasn't exactly what she needed now, knowing that Lucifer's 'son' would be present. 

"That boy. That boy has brought nothing but trouble. To be alone with him for five minutes would be all that I needed to relieve my stress." Tightly, her arms crossed over her chest, her hands gripping her sleeves as heated anger rose throughout her. "Relax, Juri. It'll do me no good to get myself in trouble." The fencer's teeth clenched behind her pursed lips as her eyes snapped open and her balled fist slammed into the iron siding of the elevator car. "Damn it all!" At that time, the doors slid open, revealing the Seitokai-shitsu and all it's occupants.

"Juri. You're late." Touga commented without making eye contact.

"I was tending to some unfinished business." Casually, Juri uncrossed her arms and walked to her seat, crossing a leg over the other and resting her chin in her hand.

"What's more important than the Seitokai?"

"Sekai no Hate. I was speaking with the Sekai no Hate." The captain's eyes remained closed, her response emotionless.

"What!? How is it hat you have conversed with the Sekai no Hate?"

"I was tending to my business and I saw..."

"Arisugawa Juri, as a Seitokai, you are not to keep such important information secret from us. Do you wish to be removed from Seitokai?"

"Is that a threat, Kiryuu Touga?" Upon that, silence swarmed the room for countless moments. Not a word was exchanged, only hard, angered stares from Touga.

"Talk, Juri. Now."

"As you wish. Through the past occurrences since Shintaro Keingo arrived here, there has been only turmoil. It is no coincidence that all this turmoil has been directed at Tenjou Utena. Upon speaking with the Sekai no Hate, I've come to a decision."

"What is that, sempai?" Again with the silence. Kaoru Miki's voice was probably the calmest thing Juri has heard in quite awhile. Her piercing azure eyes turned to look at him for a moment. Miki, too, was a councilman, and a close friend. Could she really say what she was about to? A decision like this would be quite a change for her, should she keep to it. Her eyes closed. Yes, she had to.

"I've no desire to stay the representative of the Seitokai." At that, all eyes widened and looked to her in shock.

"Se...sempai! You can't be serious!" The shock in Miki's voice was all that could be expected. Standing quickly, stopwatch falling upon the tabletop. "Why?"

"For me, it's quite simple. I have no desire to serve Lucifer. Or his 'son', either." The look that earned Juri's mistaken reputation flashed toward Shintaro. "I will say it once. Surrender your title while you have a chance. Serving Lucifer will only get you killed." It was Shintaro's turn to return an angered glance, red eyes desperately trying to pierce through Juri's azure ones.

"I won't! Akio has promised me great power once he has Dios no Chikara!" 

"He's lying! You are merely a pawn in his game, as we all are!" Touga broke the argument upon hearing Keingo speak. "How is it that you know about Akio? He's told me nothing of your knowledge."

"You know about Akio, too?"

"I do, and it's foolish." Touga walked to the ledge of the Seitokai-shitsu and gazed upon the campus. The people below appeared to live normal lives in Touga's eyes. "Akio. You're a fool."

"What are you talking about!? He's doing a lot for me! All I had to do was get Tenjou-kun out of the way and he'd give me whatever I wanted."

"That's similar to what I was told." Touga muttered quietly. "I cannot interfere with the decisions of the Sekai no Hate, despite the fact that I disagree." Juri came up behind him, taking a glance at him before resting her gaze upon the campus as well.

"What don't you agree with?" Not looking, Juri waited for a logical reply.

"His...choices. Perhaps you should have known why I suspended Utena. This was a good opportunity. I would have done it long ago, but she had no reason to be punished for anything. The fight was perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Suspending her would keep her away from dueling. If Shintaro has Dios no Chikara, then Akio has no reason to kill her." Juri made not a sound at this reply. Her hand came up slowly to rub her chin for a moment before she snapped, her hand coming in loud contact with Touga's face.

"Damn you! Why didn't you say a thing to us!? You are as guilty of keeping things from the Seitokai as I am!" The golden-locked woman fumed, her fists clenched. Ignoring it, Touga stood, running his fingers over his jaw.

"I was told not to tell." Touga simply stated. Not good enough for Juri, though.

"Are you insane!? We could have prevented this! Why should Utena be forced to throw her life away!? Dios no Chikara means everything to her and I know it for a fact! Give it back to her, Touga! She is the rightful possessor, for she is the only one who can control the power! This boy tries anything and we will all be killed!" Touga said nothing, nor did Juri. The conflict was rock solid by now and it took all of Juri's being not to take Keingo and hurl him over the ledge. "Touga! Answer me! Why must she throw her life away!?"

"Because, sempai, it is my absolute destiny." A voice called.

"Tenjou-sempai. When...did you get here?" By now, poor Miki was beyond confused. 

"Not long ago, Miki-kun." Utena spoke sincerely to him, but her sincerity changed upon looking to Touga. "Kiryuu-Seitokaichou. I understand and forgive you, now, but no matter what you could have done, I wouldn't have given up. I've learned a lot throughout this whole troublesome ordeal and one thing is that I can never give up. I will fight the Sekai no Hate and anything that stands in my way, including Shintaro Keingo." Shintaro looked shocked from the moment Utena had entered the room. It hadn't even been a week since the explosion and here was this seemingly immortal young girl glaring at him.

"Wh...when the hell did you get out!? You couldn't have healed that fast! It's impossible! Don't you ever stay dead!?"

"Anything's possible when you possess Dios no Chikara. You are foolish to think you could have stripped me of it." 

"I see. You think you learned so much, huh? Pop quiz, Tenjou-kun: What did that scar on your face teach you!?"

"I've learned more than enough from it."

"It should be telling you that you can't defeat me!!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Shintaro. This scar is a minor lesson, but important. It's taught me not to give into my own outrage. If I do, it will plague me for the rest of my life." Utena turned her back on him, preparing to exit. "Shintaro Keingo, for the honor of my Princess, and the honor of Dios, I challenge you."

"...poor, stupid, bold, Tenjou-kun. I accept the honor of dealing the final blow."

"If that's your intention. Tomorrow, as soon as school lets out, we duel." With a feeling of great confidence, Tenjou Utena disappeared behind the elevator doors, not once looking back, leaving the Seitokai in mild shock.

"...baka, Tenjou-kun."

Night fell upon Ohtori Gakuen, an eve of Fate. Inside the Observation Tower, Shintaro Keingo draws Dios no Ken from within Himemiya Anthy's breast. The magnificent weapon appeared dull in his hand, as opposed to it's majestic shine when being wielded in Utena's.

"Anthy, you've been quite a burden these past few weeks. I fought to obtain your obedience and you've done nothing but rebel. I should just strike you dead and see how much Tenjou-kun can take it." Slowly and frighteningly, he circled Anthy, running his fingers along the blade he held. "All can be forgiven, Anthy. Would you like that?"

"It is not up to me, Shintaro-sama. Do as you wish."

"That's what I thought you'd say. In such a case, you will teach me the techniques of Tenjou Utena. Everything she knows and does that helps her duel. As Bara no Hanayome you will do as I ask."

"I'm sorry, Shintaro-sama, but only Utena-san could teach you such techniques."

"You've been around her long enough! You should know something about her sword skills! Give me that information or an even harsher way to win will be dealt, and you know what that means for her, don't you?"

"Shintaro-sama, please, I honestly don't know." Keeping such brave composure was becoming more and more difficult for this poor young girl. It was obvious she knew, but she had to try or she may never be held in Utena's embrace again. The Bride kept her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap, the skirts of her blood-red dress pooled around her. Keingo paced around her, the skirts of the dress acting as the piranha-infested moat surrounding the stone walls of a castle, keeping the intruder out. "Shintaro-sama, please, I'm being truthful." 

"Truthful!?" The boy whipped around quickly, embedding the tip of the sword through Anthy's skirts into the floor, but not before leaving a paper-thin slit in her shin. "For someone who has done so much with that little pain-in-the-ass tomboy, you cannot tell me you know nothing! Talk!" The heated blush of fright burned Himemiya's cheeks and she moved her hands about nervously. What could she do? 

"I...I know she fights with Dios no Chikara, but that is a given and it's all the knowledge I have."

"Then you do know. Show it to me." The Bride's head quickly snapped up, looking to the boy in sheer terror. Show him? The Bara no Hanayome would know this more than anybody, she definitely couldn't lie about this and get away with it.

"Please, I don't..." 

"Show me! There's no way you can tell me you don't know!" Shintaro grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her to him. "Show me the motions, Anthy." 

"Y...yes, Shintaro-sama." Stepping away from him, she looked desperately in her mind for a picture that could help her mimic the practically flawless sword technique of her beloved prince. Slowly and shakily, she performed a few motions, doing one after another with her short-tempered Victor following suit. Behind Anthy's breast, a rapid heartbeat pained her body. Thinking fast, a risky idea blossomed in her head. "All right, Shintaro-sama, I need to show you the summoning technique of Dios. Utena-san relies on it in duels." 

"So that's her secret weapon, huh? Fine, show me." Taking a place behind him, the Hanayome took his hands, setting his body into a position unlike Utena's. Knowing he wasn't the carrier of Dios no Chikara, this wouldn't be a problem, but she still couldn't blow Utena's stance. 

"Now, you must chant to summon him."

"What do I say?" He asked impatiently.

"Wait, I'm trying to remember, now. Don't move or you'll sever the link." The young Bride couldn't believe what she was doing. Never had Himemiya Anthy lied to her Victor, but this was not her true Victor...Utena was. Of course, this is all for Utena! With her heart still beating painfully, Anthy walked backwards, quietly, towards the door. A single thought running in her head. "Utena-sama. Utena-sama. Utena-sama..." 

"Hey, Anthy! C'mon, I ain't got all night!" The boy's voice broke through Anthy's confidence, her first thought: run! Quickly, she ran through the door, her fright choking off her breathing as she repeatedly pressed the elevator button. "Anthy! Don't you run away from me, again! Get in here!" His footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. The Bride's heart was lodged up in her throat by now. 

"Oh, hurry, please!" Mentally, she begged for the elevator to come, though she knew it would be too late. The doors to the Rijichou-shitsu caught her eye and she made a break for them. Peeking through a crack in the doors, she saw him run into the hall.

"Where the hell are you!?" As he turned, he noticed the elevator doors close. "Damn! She's going down!" Pressing the button over and over, he got inside when the elevator returned, though he knew nothing of Anthy's hiding place.

"He's gone. Oh, I'm in so much trouble." Slowly, she slid down the length of the door and shut her eyes.

"Anthy. You've run away, again, haven't you?"

"O...onii-sama..."

"Were you afraid, Anthy?"

"Yes, onii-sama. He...he wanted me to reveal Utena-sama's techniques."

"And you didn't?"

"I couldn't."

"Anthy, with that knowledge, he could have defeated her and you both would have been freed. You've thrown away a great opportunity."

"I...I know, but at what price? Utena-sama could never forgive a traitor."

"Not even if she loves that individual, like she does you?"

"I...am just the Bara no Hanayome."

"Wasn't Utena in this to free you?"

"She...Utena-sama...I am just the Bara no Hanayome." 

"I see. You are in denial. Let me help you. Let me show you what you will lose if she defeats him. What...you'll lose from her. I know...I've seen it." Akio took Anthy, pushing her gently against one of the white sofas, and prepared his demonstration.

"Onii-sama..."

Author's words o' useless wisdom:

Um...how do I put it mildly...how about....AKIO'S A BIG PRICK! Anywho...things be lookin' up and Utena's just pissed! Sooooo...what'll happen next? Will Utena win? Will Keingo win? Will it be a fair duel? OR will the explosive curry decimate the dueling arena and make Chu-chu the victor!?!? Nah. See ya next time. GWAAHAHAHA!


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

"Only a little more to go. This victory shall bring us back together." Tenjou Utena, in her tanktop and shorts, made meticulous preparation for the next day's duel. From her experience with her opponent, the young challenger carefully plotted any kind of vital strategy that could give her an up in her fight. The first thought would be her vulnerability, namely her fragile body. Horrible images of a sword blade slicing into her stomach, bringing streams of pain to her, flashed in her mind. "Get it together! That's in the past!" Her pastel locks whipped back and forth as she rapidly shook her head, hoping to just shake the image out of her mind. "Knowing him, my body will be used as my main weakness. I have to avoid any contact." Utena's finger traced slowly over the white scar on her stomach, a place which she knew was a vulnerable point. Thoughtfully, she padded over to the table where she had placed several items she felt were needed. Carefully, she began to wrap a thick bandage around her waist, covering the tender flesh that made up the newly healed scar, then lightly slamming her flattened hand upon it to merely test it's minor protection. A few more hits and she continued with the bandaging, removing the tanktop to wrap it around her upper body, criss-crossing the bandage between her breasts and over her shoulders, leaving enough slack to leave herself flexible. More flexibility tests followed and the young prince put her tanktop back on and flopped upon the bed, leaving the rest of the bandages to wrap around her forearms before the duel. "Only a short time now. Sempai's 'rehabilitation' really improved my skill." Closing her eyes, she released a long-held sigh. "Himemiya and I cannot lose." This was it. The prince was confident, stronger, wiser, and hungry. "Ah...was that...my stomach?" Utena sat up, listening to the rumble in her stomach and suddenly realizing how much she had neglected to eat. "Well, can't be totally healed on an empty stomach." The small pantry in the dorm that held most of the food had probably been touched a time or two since Utena moved in, so there's got to be some food in there. Kneeling by the cabinet, she opened a cupboard, only to see two small eyes peering back at her. "Huh? Don't tell me I've got rodents in here." A high pitched noise was heard before the owner of the tiny eyes darted forward, sending Utena sprawling back from being startled. "Wha...what the...!? Ch...Chu-chu?? How did you get here?"

"Chu? Chu!" The only words the small creature spoke, but Utena could strangely understand it's emotions.

"You must have accidentally gotten packed with my stuff. At least it's good to know you didn't starve." In the near month that Utena had occupied the room, Chu-chu had cleared out the bottom cupboard of it's food supply. Confused, maybe embarrassed, Chu-chu held out the rest of the cracker he'd been eating to Utena.

"It's all right, Chu-chu. You eat it." She smiled warmly, thankful to finally have some company in her lonely prison. Picking him up, she hugged him gently to her cheek. "I'm surprised to see you, though." 

"Chuuuu!" The creature sounded cheerfully. After setting him down, Utena looked around in the other cupboards, finding several foods that had to be made instantly. Weakly, she made an attempt. 

"Doesn't look too bad, does it?"

"Chu! Chu, chu chu, chu!"

"At least someone looks appreciative!" Then again, any idiot could make instant curry and rice, even Utena. When she made sure it was edible, she cleaned up and made way for bed. After wetting her hair down, she walked back in the room with a towel draped over her shoulders and saw Chu-chu sleeping peacefully on a crumpled napkin, a bubble growing and shrinking in his nose. 

"......chu.......chu......chu......chu......."

"Chu-chu, you always pick the most awkward places to sleep." Picking him up, she walked to the bed, setting him on the edge of her pillow. "I'm surprised Himemiya hasn't noticed you missing yet." Utena pulled up her pajama bottoms and then lied down, not bothering to button her top, then sighing long and deeply. "Tomorrow's a big day. My fate's riding on it." She restlessly rolled onto her side, onto the other side, then on her back, before she sighed again. "Oji-sama, please be with me. Please help me make the right decision. Should I not, I can only request that you take good care of Himemiya, for a failure will prove that I cannot." As Utena's eyes closed to sleep, the silhouette of Himemiya Anthy quickly shot up in the darkness of the no-tell Planetarium, her long hair draped behind her with her back arched almost painfully, crying aloud...

"Utena-sama!!" ...the cry echoing throughout Ohtori Gakuen.

A feeling of remorseful anxiousness greeted Tenjou Utena that morning. A sunbeam waking her from her dreamless sleep forced the girl out of her warm, soft bed. Utena stretched and then ran her hair through her tangled mess of pink hair before going in the bathroom to shower. 

"...can't lose. I can't lose. I can't lose. I...can't lose." The young duelist's body ran on auto pilot as she slowly and shakily prepared to go to school. Where did the night go? Why can't it last longer? After showering, she dried, dressed, and left for a long and stressful day, still running on auto pilot.

"Utena-sama! Good morning!" Wakaba caught up with the 'mindless' Utena, only to be greeted by a blank expression. "...ah...Utena-sama? Aren't you well?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, of course. I'm just thinking is all."

"Abouuuut?"

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it. I'm all right." Utena hated to lie to Wakaba, but it was true, her duel really shouldn't concern her best friend...should it?

"If you say so. Just know that I'm here. It really feels like we've grown distant since that boy hurt you."

"...Wakaba...is that really how you feel?" The emotionless blue eyes of Utena widened quickly at that comment.

"...I dunno. It's like, you've been so sad and busy that I just...feel like I haven't been a really good friend, or maybe you just don't want to hang out with me anymore?"

"Th...that's not true at all! If anything, it's my fault. I'm really sorry for distancing myself. I...I didn't know what I was doing." Utena's arm went behind her neck, a shamed crimson spreading on her cheeks. "I guess Himemiya and I aren't the only ones who have been hurt by this whole ordeal." 

"...no, you're not." 

"Wakaba...I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I know I should have tried to make more time for you, but I didn't even realize this was hurting you so much." Utena placed her hand on Wakaba's shoulder, letting out a breath. "Are you okay, Wakaba-chan?"

"I'm okay. I sound so childish. I just don't want you to be sad anymore."

"It's gonna be all right, Wakaba. I'm gonna...do something today that will possibly make everything better."

"What's that?"

"I'm...I'm..." Utena stuttered, a breath being held nervously.

"What is it, Utena?"

"I'm going to..." The pink-trussed Utena fought to force the words out. She turned her head and closed her eyes. As her eyes parted, a weight shoved her forward.

"Utena, watch out!" 

"What the hell...!?" Tenjou Utena turned quickly, looking for an assailant, but was greeted with the piercing sting of a backhanded slap, before being hoisted off her feet and slammed into some lockers.

"Where the hell are you hiding her!? Where is she, you thieving little bitch!?" Utena's blue eyes looked up, dazed.

"Wha...what the hell are you talking about!?"

"The Bride! Where the hell are you hiding her!?" Both stared hard to one another, teeth gritting, neither moving.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Wakaba shouted before swinging her school bag, hard, into the back of his head, then he dropped Utena.

"Wakaba-chan, don't! This is my fight!" 

"...b...but..." Wakaba stuttered, her bag hanging in her grip. Shintaro stood up, a hand covering the bump on his head from the force of many school books being thrown into it.

"Getting your little girlfriend to fight you battles? She gonna duel for you today, too!?" Wakaba gasped at that. Is...that was Utena was going to tell her?

"...Utena-sama...? Y...you're dueling today...!?" Utena looked away, casting her eyes to the floor.

"I...I'm going to duel to get Himemiya back. It's the only way." Wakaba ran to Utena's side, taking her by the shoulders fiercely.

"No! You can't! I won't let you! I don't want you to get hurt again! I can't stand to see you that way, Utena-sama. Please..." Wakaba pleaded to the prince. How could she bear to see Utena hurt again? Shintaro, though, was growing impatient. He approached the two, shoving Wakaba into the lockers and grabbing Utena once more.

"Enough stalling, Tenjou-kun! Where's the bride?"

"I haven't touched her. It would appear your usual carelessness has cost you her possession, huh?" With that, Utena slapped the boy's hands away from her and went to Wakaba's side, helping her up. "Hey, you all right?"

"...I'm fine." From behind the group of people, a voice was heard.

"Shintaro, Tenjou, what's going on here?" Both, Utena and Shintaro turned to see Akio standing there, Anthy standing in front of him. 

"Hi...himemiya..." Utena quickly ran to the Hanayome, taking her hands into her own. "Are...you all right, Himemiya?" Anthy hesitated, a flash of guilt and shame flashing in her eyes before she forced a smile and nodded.

"Of course, Tenjou-san. I'm fine." She spoke flatly, not using her usual honorific in front of her brother. Shintaro, visibly angered, rose and stood next to Utena, though the concerned prince paid him no attention. 

"Himemiya, where did you go last night? You could have been hurt out there all alone." Anthy felt a small pang of guilt. She could have been hurt? Oh, how precious little the young Oji knew.

"I was...with Onii-sama last night, Tenjou-san." Again, Anthy replied flatly and emotionlessly. At that time, Shintaro spoke up.

"Why did you run away from me, Anthy?"

"I...I'm sorry...Shintaro-sama." Apologies, apologies. Shintaro was sick to death of hearing them, but he knew he couldn't lash out at her, not while Akio was present. He merely turned away, mentally cursing Akio for being there, and began walking away.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you show up for the duel today. I'd better not have to come after you for that, too." Then, he stalked off, a smile spreading on his features. "So, she failed to demonstrate the secrets of Tenjou-kun. I guess that just means I'll get what I want, my way." As he turned a corner, Utena released a long held sigh and her shoulders slumped.

"...Utena...are you okay?" Wakaba's voice broke the silence as she approached Utena, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ye...yeah, Wakaba. I'm all right. It was sort of foolish, but thanks for helping me." Utena hugged Wakaba, a kiss finding it's way to the smaller girl's forehead. "I don't want you getting into trouble, so get to class and I'll be there as soon as I speak with the Rijichou, okay?"

"Okay, Utena! I'll see you then!" Blushing, Wakaba turned and bounded for class, knowing Utena was right...she didn't need another tardy on her record. The prince's smile faded turned around and looked to Akio.

"Akio-san, I still have my duel with him today and I haven't changed my mind...if that's what you're here for."

"No, no. That's not what I'm here for. I am merely wandering my campus with my sister. Is that so wrong?" Akio stated casually. Utena said nothing, glancing to the Hanayome before speaking.

"Himemiya, if it's all right...would you...be willing to come with me for awhile. Just some...quality time before the...duel?" 

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, Onii-sama." Without hesitation, the Bride took the scarred prince's hand and walked casually down the corridor. Akio looked at them leave, a smile forming on his features...almost frighteningly.

"With Anthy at her side...Utena won't be able to resist my offer. Anthy better not blow it. She'd better let the persuasion plan go into effect without delay. Utena's body and power will be mine." From down the hall, Utena never looked back, never heard the sadistic chuckle Akio let out. Gripping Anthy's hand tighter, the two disappeared behind a corner.

Upon leaving the hallways of Ohtori, and skipping school in the process, Utena and Anthy made way throughout the campus, neither speaking a word, neither taking a noticeable breath. By now, it will have been such a long, long time since the two were alone together without one being bed-ridden, and Utena felt horribly responsible.

"Hey, Himemiya, why so silent?" The Bride hesitated before answering, a brief clenching of her fist.

"Ah, I'm just a bit tired is all. I'm sorry. Why are you so silent?" Utena merely turned her head to look away. Anthy could feel the tension in her love's actions, knowing she was a bit uncomfortable. How could she blame her? Having been away for so long must have been a tragic and lonely experience for Utena. 

"I can't lie to you, Himemiya. I'm not...really...proud of what I'm doing. In fact, I'm scared, so very scared. I've done all I can to prepare myself for his wrath, but I'm afraid that it might not be enough. He seems...hell bent on killing me, now." Utena looked down, her hand coming up briefly to touch the battle scar over her eye. "This is merely a scratch as compared to what he could do." The prince shuddered at the thoughts of her being violently skewered by a steel blade, bathed in her blood, and then slowly dying. 

"Utena-sama...don't be afraid. I can sense your fear and it's going to consume you if you submit to it."

"I...I know. I'm sorry. I'm being terribly childish."

"...no...Utena...it's all right to be afraid, but don't be in a way that you weaken yourself. Standing in the shadow of Dios is quite a feat to live up to and you must be incredibly strong to have made it this far. I'm proud of you, Utena. Be stronger, I know you can be." The Bride took Utena's hand in her own, squeezing it gently before kissing the Prince's cheek.

"...thank you...Himemiya...I will be strong."

A few hours until the end of the Ohtori school day and the beginning of another duel. Utena and Anthy were nowhere to be found and Arisugawa Juri was growing impatient. 

"Where is she? We've got to prepare!" She thought to herself. Looking around the entire campus was time consuming, but the fencing captain struggled through it. One location after another was searched until Juri's eyes snapped open and she realized she'd forgotten... "The Observation Tower! It's still Himemiya-san's dormitory." When she had finally gotten there after a long, long walk, she stopped momentarily to see if anyone was around. No one. Enter the tower, a casual look on her face as she waited for the elevator to go up. The annoying music playing over the small speaker made Juri's nose scrunch up in distaste until the car finally stopped. Two door-ways. Which one? Naturally, the not-so-decorated one. Juri's hand raised to knock, but stopped when she heard talking. The unmistakable voice of Utena, no doubt.

"I knew they were here." Juri thought. She stood for several minutes before she blushed and realized what they were talking about. She listened anyway...

"...but what if I don't win the duel? I know we've been over this, but it still doesn't make any sense to me. You say I should win and fight your brother, but you also say perhaps I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Utena. I can't decide for you. I don't know what to do."

"Then...what do you want? From me?"

"...from you...?"

"Yes! What do want from me? How do you picture us?"

"I...see...us...together...and..."

"...and...?" Utena took Anthy's hands in her own. The bride looked away, still stuttering to answer the question.

"...and I don't."

"Wh...what? I don't understand what you mean?"

"I want to live my life with you, Utena, but I don't want the world to suffer just because I was being selfish. You have to duel with my brother. You have to."

"...but if you...just want to be with me, then I'll forfeit the duel, give myself to Akio, and then we can be together."

"I can't let you do that. You can't lose Dios no Chikara. We'd all be doomed to suffering if it was taken from you." 

"Himemiya...I...I don't want it! I'm tired of this! I've wanted to become a prince and I have! I'm your prince...what do I have to keep proving! I don't want to revolutionize the world! I don't want to be the damn Kettou no Shioushia! I don't want any of it! I'd give it all up just to be with you...I...I don't wanna duel. I...I can't. Just...let me forfeit it." Utena broke down right in front of Anthy, her small frame trembling. The Bride turned from Utena, a slightly pained expression on her face. 

Juri was still behind the door, a shocked expression of her own. Was Utena serious!? Juri thought to herself, "No...not after all I've done for her." She opened the door swiftly, startling the two occupants. Anthy looked up quickly.

"...sempai...? How...did you know we were here?"

"That doesn't matter. Utena...I heard you. What are you saying!?" Arisugawa Juri took a place in front of the crying duelist and crossed her arms over her chest. "After all you've been through, you're just going to give up??" 

"I...I don't want to...but I can't take it anymore. I'm...scared." Utena never once raised her head to look at Juri, for she knew how ashamed of herself she was, but couldn't come to accept it.

"Fear is for the weak. I know you're stronger than that and there is no way in hell I'm letting you quit." Juri lifted Utena's head, clasping her chin in her hand. "Do you understand me??" Utena remained silent after that. Anthy just looked blankly to them. "Himemiya-san...haven't you done anything for her?"

"I...I've tried. I don't want her to lose the power." Anthy's voice was flat as usual, but there was a very mild touch of concern and Juri knew it.

"...you hear that, Utena? Himemiya Anthy, the woman you love, doesn't want you give up, either. Do you want to disappoint her?"

"...n...no, but I don't want to risk losing her, either."

"How could you possibly lose after receiving all my training? C'mon, Utena." A small smile appeared on Utena's face, as well as Anthy's. "I know you're strong and you've proved it to me by surviving all these clashes with death. One duel isn't going to end you. So, not for the sake of revolution, will you duel to the ends of the earth if it meant keeping Anthy with you forever rather than forfeiting the duel with Keingo and granting the Dios no Chikara to Akio so that he can do with the world as he pleases? If he does get it, there's no telling what he'd do."

"I...I understand what you're saying and I'm beginning to realize how important this is. I still don't like it, but I'll duel if it means staying with Himemiya for the rest of my life." Utena could still sense some doubt in herself, but she'd just have to live with it.

"Good...now c'mon. The reason I originally came was to get you so we could get you ready. The duel isn't too far away, now."

"I know. Let's get started. Himemiya, when you're up there and he's doing what he does, keep a sharp eye out for his tricks. I'll have sempai watch from afar as well."

"I will, Utena-sama. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Himemiya. I'll see you there."

"Likewise, Utena-sama." Utena nodded, kissed Anthy briefly, and headed out the door with Juri.

Author's notes:

This is what I've gotten up to. I'm working on the next part, it's just having some difficulty getting created. So, bear with me. Sahnkyuu!!


	10. Raging War On The Wicked

Juri's heart began to race rapidly as she picked up the dual-bladed item, holding it in a surprisingly relaxed hand. She'd never done anything like this before, nor had she the need to. She looked at the object in her hand and then to Utena's backside. The young duelist sat there on her bedside, her back straight and her fists clenched.

"What are you waiting for, sempai?? Just hurry up and do it! I can't take it anymore! It'll be less painful this way! I'm certain of it!" Utena's voice was bold, yet a tint of nervousness was noticeable. Juri shrugged somewhat confidently and approached Utena. She collected Utena's hair in her hand to pull it away from her narrow neck and raised her weapon. 

"Are you ready? There's no turning back once I do this, you know that, right?" Juri asked as she brought the blades to the back of Utena's neck.

"Yes, I know, now just do it!" Utena didn't really want to do this at all, but she knew she had no choice. She couldn't stay this way. 

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Juri clenched her teeth and moved the blade in for the kill. Utena hadn't even heard the sound of the slice and it was over. "All right, Utena...it's all over now..." Juri said silently as her hands dropped to her sides, the dual-bladed item in one hand...and the major length of Utena's hair in the other. 

"That's it?" Utena said aloud. She turned her head and looked at Juri who had an odd expression on her face.

"You were expecting it to be painful??" Juri said as she raised the clenched fist of hair and shook it at Utena who just sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Well...no...but I didn't think it be that fast," Utena said as she ran her hand through her now boyishly short hair. "Does it look okay? I mean...it's so short! It doesn't look stupid, does it??" Utena asked, expecting to be made fun of.

"It's fine, so quit playing with it!" Juri said with slight annoyance. "It was necessary anyway. We don't want Shintaro to have any advantages. Long hair will just give him a better handhold. You have to make some sacrifices, okay?" 

"I know...but I've never cut my hair before. It's just...weird. Do you think Himemiya will like it?"

"Look...can we worry about this later? We have more important things to worry about right now. The school day is almost over and he'll be expecting you right away, understand?" Utena nodded, her original nervousness returning at a steady rate. 

"Sorry, sempai. I'm just trying to avoid my nerves right now..." Utena muttered, fidgeting with her short locks.

"Don't fret so much. It's hard, but I'm positive...that you can make a miracle happen...just like you always do..." Juri said as she placed a hand on Utena's shoulder. The pink-headed duelist smiled sweetly and nodded. Juri blushed slightly before clearing her throat. "...well, anyway! I think I've done just about all I can for you. I know you're ready. I'm going to go and get myself situated near the dueling arena. I'll be watching you from afar and Anthy will be there, too...so you aren't alone. Be strong, Utena..." Juri said as she turned and left without another word. Utena looked at the door Juri had exited through thoughtfully before she rose off the bed and walked to the messy pile of luggage that had yet to be organized. She dug through several bags and things before stumbling upon a jacket. She pulled it out and held it up in front of her. It was a uniform similar to hers, but white with thick, black trim and matching pants. Utena smiled, remembering that it had been given to her by Anthy and Wakaba. Since the two had become more friendly with one another, they attempted to be good friends. They had made the uniform together in their sewing class and gave the finished product to Utena, saying it reminded them of her. She had accepted it gracefully, but did not wear it for fear of ruining the wonderful new garment. It had a sentimental value that she could not ignore, so she decided to wear it for her big duel to help remind her whom she was fighting for.

"...the people whom I want to protect...the people I love." Utena said to herself as she laid the uniform on the bed and began to wrap her body with her bandages, despite their minor protection. Then, for the first time, she put on the meticulously made uniform, marveling at how Anthy and Wakaba were able to make it to where it fit just right. After running a hand through her short locks and giving herself a once over in the mirror, she grabbed a sword given to her by Juri and exited her lonely dorm, hoping that after this duel, she would be able to leave it for good. "It's time to create my future."

Shintaro stood in the room her shared with Anthy, looking at himself in a full-length mirror and performing sword techniques...lamely. Anthy knelt at the table in the center of the room, smiling to herself at her "victor's" foolish stances. 

"I've got this one in the bag, Anthy. You're little 'prince' won't ever be able to stop me. I'm much stronger now and her frequent trips to the infirmary have more than put her out of practice!" Shintaro's smirk grew at the thought of inflicting more pain to his opponent.

"Of course, Shintaro-sama. As you say..." Anthy spoke in her obedient, monotone voice, humoring the boy. 'He will never defeat Utena-sama...there is no chance...' The Hanayome thought, allowing her smile to grow a little more despite Keingo's presence. Anthy's thoughts were interrupted quickly as the door slammed open to reveal Akio standing in the frame.

"Shintaro...stupid boy, stop fooling around. You're wasting time. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Akio looked annoyed. 

"Jeez, lighten up, Ohtori...I'm just getting psyched for my bout! You can't rush perfection, ya know!" Keingo said in his usual cocky tone.

"Exactly, so get moving, now!" Akio shouted before returning to his room. Anthy looked emotionless, but inside was laughing loudly at the insult thrown by Akio. Keingo wasn't so amused. He threw his fist into the mirror, feeling the glass splinter beneath his knuckles.

"If it weren't for the power I'd gain from this victory...I'd put my blade through him instead..." Shintaro muttered angrily before grabbing Anthy by the wrist and heading for the arena.

The silence in the spacious arena was deafening. Not a sound could be heard at all as the elevator reached it's highest point. Shintaro Keingo stepped out, pulling Anthy behind him. Despite his self-proclaimed victory, the cocky swordsman stayed alert. They were the only ones there, which came as no surprise to Keingo.

"Che...that foolish coward...she must have bailed. Wise decision!" Keingo raised his arms above his head, stretching. 

"Don't count me out, yet! Overconfidence will be your downfall!" The voice echoed across the arena. Keingo smirked at Utena's reply.

"Then show yourself, coward! I haven't got all day! I have some power to claim!" Keingo replied. They looked the edge of the arena that met the steps. Soon, the two could see someone coming up. A familiar shade of pink came into view, followed by angry, azure eyes and a smirk. Utena reached the top step, glaring at her enemy.

"Would have been nice if you'd returned the elevator, Keingo. Those steps sure are murderous, hm?" Utena said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you looking masculine, today, Tenjou-kun. Love the hair, by the way. Very manly!" Keingo taunted her appearance, but Utena remained stern.

"Ha...well, I thought this would be more appropriate. I wouldn't want your defeat by a woman to be too humiliating. At least if I look like a boy, you may be able to retain some of your pathetic dignity, don't you think?" Utena then raised her sword, pointing it at Keingo, before closing her eyes and popping her neck. "Enough idle banter. Today, I reclaim my peaceful life...with your downfall!"

"We'll see, won't we. Anthy! The roses, now!" Keingo bellowed. Anthy waited for Utena to take center arena before approaching the duelists. She placed the sickly-gray rose upon Keingo's chest, then turned and placed the white one onto Utena's. 

"Do your best, Utena-sama...I am faithful in your victory." Anthy spoke softly before moving away from the pair.

Juri stood firm as she peered through the opera-glasses at the ensuing bout. She knew a verbal duel was occurring between the two opponents as she saw Utena's semi-cocky body language, but had confidence in her judgment. She shook her head and smirked.

"Always a verbal duel with those two, it seems. It would be much less painful that way, but oh well." Juri let out a sigh, but quickly stiffened as she saw Utena approach the center of the arena. "It's time..." Juri muttered as she peered through the lens more carefully.

"...Sempai?" Juri turned swiftly, a hand clutching her chest as she gasped. Her eyes fell on Kaoru Miki. "Forgive me, sempai...I...I followed you here."

"N...no. You just startled me. Why are you here?"

"I...learned that Tenjou-sempai's duel was to take place today. I...I wanted to be here for it. I know all about Shintaro's treachery and thought you may need help monitoring it. I hope you don't mind my company."

"Of course not. I'm glad you're here. You're a good friend, Miki-kun." Miki smiled as he produced a pair of opera-glasses identical to Juri's.

"Okay, sempai...I'm with you."

The standoff ensued, two blades pointing at one another before a dash broke out and a clash of metal rang dully. Utena held her blade strong against Shintaro's, both pushing to throw the other off before they swiped past one another, but both were quick to return.

"Such basic tactics, Tenjou. Haven't you improved at all? What have you been doing with your free time??"

"What do you think I've been doing!? I've been spending all my time recuperating on a count of you felt too threatened by me that you thought you needed to try and kill me!" Utena snapped, controlling her anger and using a verbal retort instead of blind rage.

"Me!? Threatened by you!? Ha! I was merely making your demise a little less humiliating!" Shintaro replied with a smirk. Utena scoffed before swinging her blade offensively, catching her cocky opponent off guard. She advanced on him, sending him into a backwards frenzy of blocks and parries. From the sideline, Anthy couldn't hide her surprised smile. The sight of seeing Shintaro on the defensive was just too gratifying. Utena noted the edge of the arena coming up behind her opponent, but just kept advancing mercilessly, but unknown to Utena, Shintaro knew it was coming. As soon as his heel tapped the edge, he parried another blow and quickly dropped to the ground. Utena's eyes followed him, thinking she had him cornered, but didn't even have time to take a finishing strike before he used his crouched position to spring forward and slam his head into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Utena stumbled backwards, gasping for breath.

"Ba...stard..." Utena stammered.

"Poor, Tenjou-kun...just too confident, aren't you?" Keingo kept his blade trained on Utena as she slowly backpedaled, trying to keep her own blade on the defensive. Shintaro raised his sword menacingly in preparation to strike. Utena's eyes followed the blade, anticipating the attack, but was suddenly caught off guard as Shintaro grabbed her left wrist violently, jerking her toward him and pulling her arm roughly behind her back. "You call this a duel, Keingo...? Let me go and put up your blade! This is a sword duel! I can defeat you with one hand behind my back! I don't need to resort to grabs and locks!" Utena hissed between clenched teeth.

"Hey, I'm fighting you aren't I? It's a duel as far as I'm concerned!" Shintaro whispered loudly in her ear before quickly wrenching her helpless arm further behind her, emitting a shrill cry of agony from the captive duelist as she heard the sickening pop of her newly dislocated shoulder. "There you are, Tenjou! One arm! Now fight me!" Shintaro shouted before shoving Utena away from him. She dropped to one knee, gritting her teeth from the pain that shot through her whole arm.

"Dammit...me and my big mouth..." Utena muttered to herself as she forced herself to stand. She risked a glance in Anthy's direction, noting the worried aura about her. Utena cast her eyes down, realizing she let herself get to cocky.

"I'm waiting, Tenjou-kun! Still got what it takes??" Shintaro stood with his blade pointed toward the kneeling girl. Once standing fully, she held her sword out before taking the offensive once again. Keingo began to effortlessly dodge her strikes, even taking a moment to yawn tauntingly. Utena was becoming further enraged, but on top of trying to fight with the pain coursing through her, dampening the rage was becoming more and more difficult.

Two pairs of eyes watched intently, barely able to blink at the spectacle before them. 

"Sempai, she's losing it! All that raw emotion! She's going to fail like that!" Miki cried as he watched the short-haired duelist throw strike after careless strike.

"I...I don't know what to do. There isn't much we can do from here except monitor the duel. Unfortunately, he really hasn't done anything illegal. Of course, the dislocation was uncalled for, but there isn't anything saying it's an illegal action. I guess no one anticipated it since the duels are strictly sword bouts..." Juri spoke softly, yet with a tint of worry capping her sentences. She briefly took a glance at Anthy and the horrified expression she bore. "Himemiya...".

Utena's enraged onslaught continued and Shintaro kept on dodging, occasionally taking a swipe of his own. He smirked to himself, seeing the rage in Utena's eyes.

"C'mon, Tenjou...you haven't even landed a single hit. I was expecting a little more of a challenge!" Keingo taunted. Utena raised her arm once again, but faked the strike, anticipating Shintaro's dodge. As soon as he did so, she let her blade swipe him across the bridge of his nose and below his left eye. Upon seeing the scarlet drip from the paper-thin wound, Utena could feel her rage begin to dwindle.

"That's all I needed...was just one strike..." Utena thought. Keingo leaped backward, raising his blade angrily. His eyes widened as he brushed his fingertip along the fine line and upon seeing the crimson liquid on his fingers, he broke into a rage of his own.

"Tenjou!!! That was a lucky shot, but it will be your last!!" Keingo snapped. He took the Sword of Dios into both hands and began a violent array of attacks. Utena, once again, found herself backpedaling in defense. Keingo released blow after blow before lifting his foot and shoving it into Utena's stomach, again. As she reeled back from the blow to her midsection, Keingo lashed his sword down across Utena's chest and once again kicking her to the ground. Utena landed face first on the hard floor, clutching her stomach in agony. Keingo was about to strike again until he saw a rose petal on the ground by his opponent's shoulder. "Tenjou! I've sliced your rose! I have defeated you!!" From the other side of the arena, Himemiya Anthy screamed in horror.

"Utena-samaaa!! Noooo!!" The Bara no Hanayome hurriedly ran to Utena's side, gently taking the gasping duelist in her arms and turning her over. Upon doing so, her eyes widened in utter shock...and relief. "Utena-sama...you...you're still in! It was just one petal! He didn't remove your rose! Get up, now!" Anthy shook Utena and the duelist's eyes traveled to the white rose still resting upon her breast.

"What!? No! I hit it! I am the victor!" Keingo shouted in anger. Anthy looked up to him and smiled.

"I'm afraid not, Shintaro...sama. The rules say you must remove the whole rose. This fight is not over." The bride spoke gently as she helped the girl up. Utena gritted her teeth as the pain in her tender shoulder screamed in agony. "Utena-sa...san. You're injured. Can you duel?" Utena nodded gently as she assumed her stance.

"I'm fine, Himemiya. Please, take your position on the sidelines. As you said, this duel isn't over." Utena turned back to her opponent. "Shall we, Shintaro?" The blue-eyed duelist smirked at Shintaro, emitting an angry grunt from him. He raised his sword and in blind rage, charged toward Utena. The fortunate duelist raised her sword with her good hand and charged as well. "Is this it? The finishing strike?" Utena thought as she ran toward Shintaro, her teeth grit in determination. "Here I come, Himemiya...I will win and we'll be together." The two came closer and closer and then the finishing strike ensued. Both duelists passed one another after the blows were dealt. Simultaneously, they looked to their roses. Shintaro stared in shock at his rose...still resting upon his chest. He was about to turn to stare down at the loser, but was met with a pain through his chest. Shintaro Keingo looked over his shoulder to see Utena still standing in her finishing stance, but with her sword pointed behind her. He turned his head back slowly to see the end of Utena's blade protruding from his chest...blood dripping from it's gleaming length...and his rose resting upon the pointed tip. It hit him...as soon as Tenjou Utena passed by him, she had quickly turned her sword around in her hand...and without another though...ran him through the chest, taking his rose in the process.

"Victory." Utena stated simply as she looked back at Keingo over her shoulder. He turned back to look at Utena...his eyes half open and trail of blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Touché...Tenjou-kun. So you...had murderous....intentions...all along. You'll need them...if you expect...to survive...your next duel. Ha...I'll...see you in hell...Tenjou Utena..." And without another word, Shintaro Keingo fell forward, sliding off of Utena's blade before hitting the arena floor, dead.

"Oh! Utena-sama!! You did it!!" Anthy ran to her victor, arms open wide before throwing herself into Utena, causing the victorious duelist to wince.

"Y...yeah, Himemiya, I did, but please, not so hard...my shoulder is still dislocated," Utena hissed in pain. Anthy blushed before releasing her.

"Forgive me, Utena-sama. I couldn't help myself. I'm just...so...so..."

"I know, Himemiya...I am, too..." Utena stated simply before dropping her weapon to the floor and painfully exiting the arena with her reclaimed love by her side.

From afar, Arisugawa Juri and Kaoru Miki were stunned. Was this an acceptable victory?

Author's notes:

I wanna apologize for the extremely long amount of time it took for me to release this chapter. Since I'm currently unemployed and Washington state's recession is so bad that I can't get a job if my life depended on it right now, I seem to have quite a bit of free time on my hands to write as I please. Though, bear with me, this chapter was a little difficult to write, so if it seems a little weak, please forgive me. I gave it a shot. I'll try my damnedest to get the next one up soon. I'm still bitter about losing all 38 of my reviews since FF.net dropped my fic before...so, I guess I'm just gonna have to start over. Thanks for reading and even more thanks for your patience! ^^v


End file.
